Konoha's Hope
by Angelbloodlover
Summary: Jiraiya and Mina Namikaze were celebrating her achievement since she became the first female Hokage in Konoha, in an inn far away from Konoha. When they wake up the next morning something terrible happened, something which Jiraiya will never forget.. How will this change the future for Konoha? Female!Yondaime!
1. Prologue: Start of a New Beginning

So, this is my new story and I still have many more to do. Enjoy the chapter my ducklings! ;)

Edited 23/01/2013

* * *

**Prologue: Start of a New Beginning**

_~ A person who never made a mistake never tried anything new. - Albert Einstein_

Mina sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Life was never fair to her but hey she got used to it! Looking at her sensei sitting opposite from her, she held in her rage when he was looking at another skimpy-dressed woman. Why did she have to put up with him? Why did she even come with him? Oh right, he black-mailed her so she didn't have much choice over that matter. She shouldn't have read that preposterous book of him! That low-life scum of her mentor threatened to tell Tsunade-shishou...

Sighing again, she ignored the lustful looks of the other men who were eying her like a piece of meat. If they only knew who she really was than they wouldn't even dare to _glance_ in her direction.

_Pitiful.. _She thought annoyed, glaring at them which made most of them squeal in fear as they felt the killer intent pouring from her. It wasn't much, only enough to get her message through.

"And then I was like _whoosh _and when he fell on the ground he cried like a baby, begging for his life." Jiraiya interrupted her thoughts with his loud booming voice who stood up, making one of his ridiculous poses.

The women - she was even ashamed to call them the same race as her, but in this matter she didn't have much choice either - were giggling or in their case _choking _from laughter. _Kami, will this torture never end?_

Did she already say that life never was fair to her? If so then she would like to clarify it _again._

When one of the women squealed like a banshee she had enough of this mess. She stood up, hands slamming against the table, almost breaking it with the force she put into it and screamed her sensei's name out, "Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya, hearing the Hokage's voice, straightened his back and looked at her. She smirked inwardly in triumph as the Hokage's voice did its trick _again_.

"I thought this was the day were we would be celebrating _my_ achievement?" She asked sarcastically, casting him a _very _annoyed gaze.

He grinned sheepishly, scratching his head, "Uh... Gomen?"

She scoffed at him, pointing at his seat and used her _borrowed _Uchiha-glare which made him squeak like a little girl. He quickly obeyed her command fearing that she might explode.

All the anger disappeared from her face and was replaced by a sickening sweet smile, one that made the poor silver-headed man shudder in fear, "Jiraiya-_sensei_, weren't you the one who forced me to celebrate my achievement?" She took hold of his shoulders, squeezing it hard. _Very hard_.

Jiraiya winced as Mina kept putting more force into it. Unfortunately, he knew he would pay for it. A furious Yondaime who could move in a flash was the last thing he wanted, even if he did witness her sadistic sides from time to time. And that she was on par with Tsunade, the Slug Sannin, was something he loathed enormously. Women were a heavenly gift from Kami but also the Goddess' of Pain. How many times did he had to suffer from a mob of angry women? How many times did Tsunade knocked him unconscious? How many times did Mina lecture him about his unholy acts like a perv?

Too many times to count, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try again. Many of his fans were waiting for the new Icha Icha series and he would not under any circumstances disappoint them! Even if it would cost his life.

Icha Icha was his life along with beautiful, naked women.

Oh, thinking about those godly, _bouncing _breasts and nice asses made him drool. A sight that would've scared away any female.

When Mina saw the look on her sensei, her eye brow twitched and she gave up squeezing his shoulders, knowing it wasn't affecting the perverted hermit. Sighing again, she rolled her sleeve while putting chakra into her fists and...

_BAM!_

Jiraiya was seen flying through the inn, taking many tables and chairs with him and scaring the shit out of the insiders. Everyone was wise enough to leave her alone until she cooled off.

Especially all the men who had eyed her like candy averted their eyes to some other woman who didn't have that chakra-enhanced strength. They didn't want to suffer the same fate as the silver-haired man who flew through the hole she made with only her fists.

Talk about crazy.

An hour later and a conscious, albeit bruised, Jiraiya appeared back in the inn, muttering things about herculean women but when he saw Mina's sour expression, he wiped off the look on his face and forced a smile on his face.

"Haha, Mina-chan, you didn't have to use Tsunade's strength to make something clear. Words were enough." He _tried _saying jokingly.

Only to have it fail miserably when Mina cracked her knuckles, he quickly put up his hands defensively, even though it wouldn't protect him from Mina's wrath.

Nothing would actually, but that didn't meant he wouldn't be trying.

"Now, Mina-chan, please don't do anything reckless, think about it..." He gulped as he saw her eyes burn like a devil and saw literally horns pop out of her head. "Mina-chan, ple-"

He was saved when someone touched her shoulders, which resulted in that person being punched out of the inn but to her horror it was the manager of the inn. Inwardly, he was cackling in laughter, knowing that he wasn't the victim this time.

_Revenge could be so sweeet! _Jiraiya thought in amusement.

Mina's eyes widened and she ran to the poor man, "Gomen, gomen, I was just ... I didn't mean to ... JIRAIYA!" Her burning eyes turned towards him and he gulped in fear.

What did he do this time? It wasn't his fault that she got some of Tsunade's temper. "Mina-chan, heal him!" He ordered quickly, hoping she would listen to him.

And she did.

"Right!" She quickly got to work, her hands glowing green while Jiraiya was thanking Kami that he could live for another day. _Why did she have to inherit Tsunade's temper? _He cursed himself for he knew it was all his fault. He was the one who introduced the gaki to Tsunade when he saw how good her chakra control was.

When the manager regained the world of consciousness, he looked confused and swayed a little but when his eyes locked with Mina, they grew as big as saucers. Mustering up enough courage, he screamed loudly, pointing an accusing finger at the duo, his face red as cherry, "OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU TWO IN MY INN EVER AGAIN!" Then proceeded to slam the door right in their face.

Jiraiya grinned sheepishly, "That ended well. Let's find another inn." He suggested to the female Hokage.

Mina nodded dumbly, knowing that it was her fault this time. She felt so ashamed. Normally, it was her sensei's fault for getting kicked out, but not this time. She was glad that no one knew her real identity or Konoha would get some bad reputation.

She didn't want to be known as the crazy Yondaime. She still had a reputation to keep. In contrary to her sensei who had long given up being aware of what his _books _were doing to his reputation.

Finally, after a quarter walking around aimlessly they found an inn, but it looked like it could fall off anytime, not that Jiraiya cared, he waltzed in the inn without any worries, whistling merrily. She followed her sensei without another question and promised herself that she would hold in her anger until they would leave the inn. It wouldn't be able to withstand even one hit. Fortunately for her, she found no good-looking women in the bar if you could call the old woman with the big wart on her nose _beautiful_.

She sat opposite to her sensei and waited for him to order sake for the both of them. "Two bottles of sake." Jiraiya ordered to the bartender and averted his eyes back to his student - the Yondaime. Sometimes it was easier to forget that she had more political power than he did.

"Congratulations gaki with the new title. I'm proud of you." He said sincerely, pride glinting in his black eyes, putting a hand on her shoulder, which made the blonde-haired woman smile warmly at him. Her sensei could be so gentle and dumb at the same time but now she could hear how sincere and proud he was.

"Arigatou, sensei."

When their bottles came, Jiraiya opened them and handed her one while he took the other one. "We'll drink on your new achievement."

She nodded and clinked her bottle with his. "On my new achievement." And she drunk like never before, not knowing how disastrous her drinking would lead to.

**_Five bottles later ... _**

"Seeenseiiii, one - hiccup - mooooore - hiccup - pleaaaase.." Mina slurred out.

Jiraiya grinned like a fool and ordered another bottle of saké for her. "Sure thing, Mina-chan."

**_Three bottles later ... _**

Mina knew she was drunk but she didn't care. The only thing she wanted was to have fun while she could. Once she got back in Konoha she would have to work on all those paper stack that Hiruzen didn't finish, the lazy monkey. She would get him back, however.

"Miiinaaaaa-chaaan, I think - hiccup - yoou haaad enough..." He frowned or tried to when he saw one of those old goons touch Mina too low for his liking. "**_Hands off her_**." He ordered with a strong-willed voice, one that made the man stumble on his chair and run away from Mina when he felt the killer intent flow off the silver-haired man.

At least he could keep his head _a bit clear _when he drunk too much. All thanks to the drinking contests with Tsunade.

Mina giggled and leaned closer to her sensei where she could smell the cheap sake from his mouth. "Sensei, you're such a gentleman, protecting your student like that."

Another giggle.

Jiraiya grinned like an idiot while putting an arm around Mina's shoulder, spoke up, "Mina-chan, you know me. I'm always the gentleman with beautiful women like you."

Mina giggled again.

And again. And again.

And to Jiraiya's amazement she did something he only dreamed of. Mina got up and sat on her sensei's lap. "Sensei, can't you teach - hiccup - me more things?" She asked sweetly.

Jiraiya's eyes went down and he admired her breasts and tanned legs but he quickly looked in her eyes when he heard the hidden meaning of behind her words.

Shock was all written on his face.

But that winded down thanks to the alcohol.

"Mina-chan, Jiraiya can teach you many things." He wiggled his eye brows suggestively which made Mina giggle again.

Mina gently put her hands on her sensei's chest, moved closer to his lips and whispered three words that made his body boil to the point where he could only think of sex, "I want you."

Jiraiya stiffened for a moment - as if his subconscious knew how wrong it was - but he relaxed after a moment. He was in an alcohol-induced state and he knew it, but the problem was that he didn't care. He picked her up and walked upstairs, away from the prying eyes of the many men who were eying them. Many were thinking along the same line: _If I were in his place instead..._

Upstairs, he dropped her on the bed and eyed his dear student, "Sensei, please..." She moaned softly, eyes clouded with obvious lust, just like his.

That was the last drop. He couldn't control himself or his little friend down there. He ravished her mouth while his hands were fumbling with her Jounin vest. He could see that she was getting impatient and was dressing him out. Everything moved in a blur, flesh against flesh, the room filling with pleasurable moans and hard grunts.

That night they passionately made love. Unbeknownst to them the next day would turn out to be something they would never forget.

If only they knew what they were getting themselves into...


	2. Chapter 1: What a Disaster

Thank you for the kind reviews and all the favourites plus followers.

**A splendid guest** - She feels stupid to let it have gone that far and of course their relationship will be tense, but nothing that couldn't be fixed, right? It takes time to get healed.

**Ghille Du** - I know I find it quite disturbing too but this was the way I wanted it to go. Thank you for the nice comment, I'll keep doing my best and I hope you like this chapter too. ;p

Also for the people who think it's stupid how the girl reacts, think like this: your teacher is a pervert who ogles everything that wears a skirt and then - **BAM!** you get fucked by him. How would you feel? Obviously, you're going to feel like _one_ of those cheap, sleazy girls and of course you're going to feel used. But at the moment that's not how Jiraiya thinks. He feels like shit since fucking a student was not on his program. And did any one of you understand the hidden meaning on the last sentence? It was kind of obvious. And of course that made the two feel even more like shit, especially Jiraiya. Their relationship will be strained but that will change in the following chapter. Have fun reading this chapter.

Edited 23/01/2013

* * *

**Chapter 1: What a Disaster...**

_~ Know your enemy and know yourself and you can fight a hundred battles without disaster. - __Sun Tzu_

Mina groaned in pain as she clutched her throbbing head. _What the hell happened yesterday? _It felt like her head was going to explode any moment.

She opened her eyes, only to be attacked by the fierce sunlight that made her eyes water. "Ugh... My eyes... My head.." She groaned once again. Not only did her eyes hurt but surprisingly which hurt the most was between her legs. She frowned since she knew that it wasn't supposed to be hurting but now a warning bell was clearly ringing in her head. It could just be her imagination. Nothing else, right?

_Right_.

She may be trained under Tsunade's tutelage but that didn't mean she had inherited her resistance for alcohol. She sighed in relief when her medical chakra kicked in to heal her painful headache and destroy the amount of alcohol in her body, she looked around her curiously.

Where was she actually?

A white-painted room where some of the paint was falling off, the window was broken and repaired by nailing wood above it. There was no curtain which surprised and annoyed her at the same time since that was the reason that she woke up. In the left was another door that had no handle, probably the bathroom. Almost no furnitures, if you called this bed a furniture and the drawer to her right. She could say that this was the most shitiest room she ever saw and_ slept _in. And this was saying much since she travelled around with Jiraiya-sensei from hotel to hotel. She wondered where her sensei could be before a scowl appeared on her pretty-looking face. _Probably with a slut. _She gagged when she sniffed the room. _Smells like sex and sweat._

If only she knew the truth... which she will in about five minutes. Five minutes of hell.

_Five minutes,_

When she rolled to her left side she stiffened when she felt another body collide with hers. This was strange she didn't remember any of this...

_Four minutes,_

She closed her eyes and let her hands move downstairs to see if she had all her clothes on. _Please, don't let it be true. Please. _Her eyes snapped open when she couldn't feel any fabric on her _naked _body. _Kami, no!_

_Three minutes,_

She could feel her tears build up. This was not supposed to happen. More precisely, she wasn't supposed to _not _to remember any of this. She was afraid that her most terrifying nightmare would come true.

_Two minutes, _

When the person - probably a man or a girl, but she dearly hoped it would not be the latter - groaned next to her, she stiffened again and prayed to Kami that he wouldn't wake up. Slowly by slowly, she lifted the blanket to see who the person next to her was.

_One minute._

What she saw couldn't be true. It couldn't be. This was a fucking Genjutsu that an Iwa-nin put on her for revenge. Nodding to herself, she performed the needed seal and whispered, "Kai!" but nothing happened. The mirage didn't waver. This was_ not _a Genjutsu. Tears were falling down and she cursed herself for being so sensitive. So, it _did _happen. "_Damnit!_ This was not supposed to happen. It was supposed to be a little celebration between Jiraiya-sensei and I, and not some contest of fuck-your-sensei-senseless!" She cursed albeit loudly. What made her even more scared were the flashbacks she was getting from her brains.

_"I want you."_

No, stop this.

_"Fuck me already!"_

Anything but that..

_"Tenshi."_

Please.. not that.

_"Don't worry since I already planned to do so."_

Mina shook her head, trying to make the horrifying memories disappear, anything! Sobbing filled the room until - to Mina's horror - the person beside her was waking up.

_Please, don't let him wake up._

But it seemed that today was not her day and Jiraiya effectively woke up, clutching his head. She quickly hid under the blanket and prayed to Kami that he wouldn't notice her.

-:-

Jiraiya groaned in annoyance when something hit his eyes, _Must be sunlight or something..._ But when his dream came back a perverted grin appeared on his face.

**_Start of his __perverted_**_** dream** _

_"Jiraiya-kun, I want you." The blonde beauty said with her angelic voice which send shivers along his body._

_He couldn't see her face, it was unclear, but he was sure that she was pretty hot. He didn't want to make her sad and since he was known to be a gentleman in blood he started to undress her clothes in a hurried manner. _

_We don't want her to be disappointed, now do we?_

_"Beautiful, don't worry. I'll give you the best time of your life." He groaned when his member was throbbing painfully. He didn't know why he was in such a hurry. Normally he would enjoy it in a very slow manner._

_"Hurry up, I'm burning." She moaned again while clutching the blanket tightly. _

_His eyes went to her Tsunade-sized breasts to her tanned stomach to her slender legs and then it stayed at her private part. The one he wanted to fill up. He wanted to fuck her brainless, to make her feel like the angel she was, like she was in heaven. "Tenshi." He murmured softly in her ear, which brought shivers of pleasure to the blonde woman._

_"Fuck me already." The angel said impatiently much to his amusement._

_He chuckled softly. "Don't worry since I already planned to do so." With that he took off his clothes, threw them away and looked deeply into her clouded ocean blue eyes. He recognized those eyes from somewhere but where? Shaking off his head he lifted her legs and prepared himself for the penetration. With one hard thrust he sheathed his member inside of her. "Kami, you're so tight, Tenshi!"_

_He frowned when the woman under her was closing her eyes and gritting her teeth as if she was in pain. "Tenshi? You alright?" He asked in concern. He was still a gentleman in every word even if most of the people didn't believe that thanks to his peeping personality._

_The women opened her eyes and nodded slowly. "I'm fine. Continue." She begged for more and he obeyed but something in the back of his mind was screaming for him to stop it, to stop this ridiculous act of selfish carnal pleasure but he didn't l__isten. He ignored it completely and kept thrusting into the very angelic woman who was bucking her hips against his._

_"So tight..." He clenched his teeth and sped up more, making the woman under her moan loudly in pleasure as she arched her back, giving him full access of her wonderful breasts. He wasn't a person who would decline such a nice invitation and started twirling, biting and sucking her nipples like an expert._

_He grunted again and turned her around, letting her sit on his lap. The woman blinked her eyes but understood the meaning of his action. He grabbed her hips and directed his member inside of her core, making the woman moan softly. He grunted and moved her up and down._

_"Let me do it, Jiraiya-kun."_

_He didn't mind, in fact he welcomed it. Who would not while seeing those breasts bounce up and down?_

_"With pleasure." He pinched her ass, making her yelp in surprise and glare playfully at him._

_He had a hard time holding himself in but he succeeded. He didn't want this to end quickly. He turned her back on the bed while inserting his cock inside of her. He felt proud he could do that, all thanks to his manly experiences. After some time he was met with the holy sight of Tenshi coming... and believe me it was hot!_

_"I'm coming!" Tenshi screamed in a wave of pleasure as she closed her eyes in ecstasy. _

_"Ugh... Tenshi... I'm coming..." Jiraiya grunted while speeding up his thrust. And he too came ready inside of her, filling her up. _

_Before he would squash her with his weight he rolled next to her, trying to make his breathing normal which was a big feat since he had the time of his life. Like always when he fucked a woman._

_"That was definitely something..." When he looked at her, he recognized the features of the woman next to him immediately. _

_Long silky golden hair was on the pillows, her ocean blue eyes clouded with pleasure, her open-parted lips, her busty breasts that were heaving up and down. _

_His eyes widened like saucers because the woman next to him was none other than..._

_The Yellow Flash._

_The Yondaime of the Village Hidden in the Leaves._

_His little student since she was 12 years old._

_Mina Namikaze._

_"MINAAAAAAAA?" He shouted in complete horror._

**_End of dream or were they blurry memories from yesterday night? _**

Jiraiya groaned while clutching his head in pain. He had the most disturbing dream ever and that was saying something. Shaking his head he brought medical chakra to his head, relieving himself from the hangover. He wasn't good like Tsunade, Shizune or Mina but he was decent enough to work with it.

Where was he anyway? He could only remember drinking sake with Mina and then everything turned blurry and unclear. Looking around he noticed the sorry state of the hotel room. Mina must've brought him here after he drunk too much. Standing up he almost didn't notice the small lump next to him. A perverted grin appeared on his face and after smelling the room he could proudly say that he made love with another woman. What annoyed him was that he couldn't see who the woman he slept with was. Moving closer towards her - he hoped it was a girl, imagine what they would say in Konoha if they discovered him sleeping with a man, oh the horror! - he pulled the blanket slowly away... revealing the face of none other than...?

He stiffened when he first noticed silky gold-blond hair. Surely, it was not her. Kami wouldn't be that cruel to him, even if he did publish "smut" books, like Mina would call them.

Once the blanket was pulled down, his black eyes met wide ocean blue eyes. He stumbled backwards while taking deep breaths. His dream was no fantasy but reality. He had fucked his student. He had fucked his fucking student. What kind of teacher was he? He was supposed to help her during her struggles. He felt sick and wanted to throw up.

"Mina, Kami no..." He whispered in disbelief.

-:-

Mina felt sick that she had seduced her own teacher. A teacher was made to help you during the hard times of life, the one who directed you to the right path. What kind of student gets turned on by her teacher? A sick student, just like Orochimaru.

Turning her head away, she didn't want to see the disappointment and maybe joy in his eyes. She had heard that many people and she quotes it: "wanted to fuck her badly". She felt the tears build up in her eyes. She didn't want to get fucked by her teacher and even less to one who was famed to fuck every pretty girl. She was just _one of them_. Nothing more.

"Jiraiya, this will never leave this room." She said in a dark voice while covering her body with the blanket.

Jiraiya stiffened hearing her voice but nodded anyway, "Hai, M-mina-ch-chan." He cursed himself for stuttering in front of his own student but seeing her like that scared him shitless.

"Mina-chan, I'm sorry. It was my fault if I didn't drag you here then all of this would've never happened. I'm... This... Damnit! This was not supposed to happen." He shouted in anger while punching the wall next to him, making a large crack appear on the wall. "I'm sorry, Mina-chan. I never wanted to hurt you. You're like a dau- you're important to me." He quickly corrected himself. He didn't have the heart to say 'daughter' since a father would never do that to his own daughter, only a sick one.

An _incestuous _father who gets turned on by his daughter.

Mina sighed again without answering him. She was tired and had enough of this all. Picking up her clothes she headed towards the bathroom to take a bath, blanket still clutched tightly against her naked self.

-:-

Jiraiya heard the soft click of the door closing behind him. He already had his clothes back on already. Clutching his head in despair, he felt like ripping out his hair, "Kami, Mina what did I do to you?"

Looking at the door where he knew Mina was crying he felt a pang of pain drill in his heart. He didn't want to hurt her. Not now, not ever. But the problem was that he _did_ hurt her. Something on the blanket distracted him and what he saw made him gasp in horror.

_Kami must fucking hate me or something..._

-:-

Mina slid against the wall while letting the water cleanse her body. A sob escaped her lips, another one, until finally she cracked and was crying in self-pity and anger. How could she blame the man she loved like a father when she was the sick daughter who wanted nothing more than to get fucked by him. Who was the big pervert now?

Not him.

A dark chuckle escaped her lips thinking about that. Tsunade-shishou would kill her if she ever heard those words coming from her lips.

-:-

After the bath, Jiraiya promised her that this would not be used in any of his books or told to anyone since Mina threatened him that she would torture him in the worst way possible.

She knew the fault was in both parties. He was drunk and she seduced him.

Jiraiya knew that their relationship would be always strained like that if he didn't try to fix it. Even Mina was thinking along the same line but shame was clouding the rational part of her mind.

Only Faith and Destiny would know what they have in store for the two.

The two made their way back towards Konoha in a tense atmosphere, leaving the hotel room in a deadly silence.

_The white room with_ _red._


	3. Chapter 2: I'M WHAT?

**IZZI -** I have already an idea and I think it's very good for this since it would keep me from having a headache trying to make up something

**A splendid guest** - I'm happy to hear that you like my story. About that grammar part, I totally understand you since I won't either read a story where the summary or the story is written in a bad grammar. It gives me a full-blown headache. Also, I'm happy to hear that my grammar is "excellent" - grins happily - since English is not my native language and grammar always was my worst aspect when I had English class, in my opinion.

Edited 23/01/2013

* * *

**Chapter 2: I'M WHAT?!**

_~ I like to shock people. - Jo Brand_

Three months had passed since the dreadful encounter with her sensei, something she tried very hard not to think about it. No one knew why the two of them were acting so jumpy and embarrassed around each other but she had a hazard guess that Hiruzen was piercing things together. Darn him and his too smartish mind. He wasn't called the Shinobi no Kami for anything. During those three months she kept feeling sick, dizzy and throwing up. She didn't worry about it that much, it could be the aftereffects of fucking your dear teacher who she had known since her twelfth, right? Something told her it was not that but something big, way bigger than that but she ignored those thoughts. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. The thought of it alone made her stomach churn weirdly, and surprisingly a part of her didn't oppose on that idea, her disgustingly perverted part of course.

Also Uzumaki Kendo, the guy she liked since the Academy, was pestering her about why she broke up with him without no reason. She knew why. For her it was obvious but for her ex-boyfriend.. she couldn't reveal that secret to him. She would rather be kidnapped by Iwagakure and tortured by them than saying that she was fucked by her sensei and that she secretly liked it.

What kind of sick person was she?

She couldn't stand watching him love her while she had cheated on him. She felt like vomiting all over again. She was a person that was loyal to her precious people and by letting the person go who she was in love with was the worst punishment she could get. All she wanted to do was run to him, tell him the _real _truth and ask for forgiveness thousandth time but she couldn't. She wouldn't be able to withstand the disappointment, disgust, betrayal and most of all hurt.

Hurt for betraying him.

Hurt for giving her first time to her sensei since she had promised him that _he_ would be her first time.

Hurt for the pain he _will_ go through.

No, she would rather drown in self-loathing and hurt herself than let him get hurt by her own stupidity. It was not fair for him to get involved with her own problems. Thinking about that day brought tears to her eyes and she begrudgingly let them fall. No one would see them only her ANBU and she trusted them with her life. Also, the fact that they weren't suppose to mingle with her personal life was a plus side.

_Mina kept fidgeting with her fingers as she waited for the love of her life. She didn't know where to start or how to say it to him. She felt her stomach churn painfully when she saw him walk over to her with the most beautiful smile she ever saw. Her treacherous mind kept telling her not to tell him but she couldn't and wouldn't do that. Her guilt would eat her and kill her slowly from the inside. No, she would have to pay for her filthy sin, one for which she was responsible herself._

Damnit! It was not supposed to be like this! We were going to marry, have a child named Naruto and live happily ever after..

_Her fingers were shaking, her breathing sped up and she was sweating like no tomorrow. She was so afraid to let him go. She wanted to keep him all to herself._

_Her selfish part.._

_Her breathing stopped when he was in front of her. Her eyes went wide and she knew that at that moment she looked like a fish in the open air, gaping like an idiot. _Man up, Mina! What the hell is wrong with you?!_ She knew she had to say something but unfortunately she couldn't. _You faced and killed more than hundred Iwa-nins in a flash! You don't deserve to be the Hokage! Weakling!_ Her mind spat at her in venom and anger and she agreed._

_"MINA!" Kendo yelled while shaking her roughly. His eyes were so worried that it made her heart clench painfully. _

All your fault. You deserve it. _Her mind kept telling her. Those words were like swords stabbing her over and over._

_A sob escaped her._

_Another one, __followed by more._

_Kendo was looking even more worried than before and the villagers didn't help much in that matter as they glared ferociously at Kendo for making their Hokage cry like that and saying things she didn't want him to hear._

_"She deserves a better one."_

_"What a jerk, making our dear Yondaime cry like that."_

_"She should strip him off his shinobi rank."_

_"Asshole, Kiko make sure that when you grow up that you never marry such a man."_

_It didn't help Mina's situation either since she was the reason that the villagers were saying such things. Clearing her throat and making her voice seem pleasant enough, she looked around her, "It has nothing to do with him. Everything is fine, keep going people. Kendo-kun, let's go somewhere else and talk privately." She whispered quietly._

_Kendo didn't look very convinced but decided to follow her as she walked towards the Namikaze compound. The tension made him suffocate but he didn't voice anything. He was even afraid to say anything, worried that she may cry again. But most of all he was worried about why she was reacting like that. Ever since she came back from her celebrations with her sensei she had reacted weirdly, as if she didn't want him to touch her or anything in that matter._

_Mina kept stealing glances since he was too deep in his thoughts to notice her staring at him. She observed the way his brows would frown when he was confused or when his eyes would cloud over or when... Ugh! She had to stop doing that. _

_Her heart kept beating harder each time they took a step closer towards her compound, one she intended to share with him since it was too big for her. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side and that dream would never come out. Sighing softly, she calmed down her breathing as she opened the door to the compound with a blood seal, one that would only open up if someone was related to her._

_Kendo looked at her girlfriend in worry. He had a feeling things wouldn't go very well. He hoped that this bad feeling in his gut wasn't something important, but deep in his mind he knew that something bad was up._

_Once Mina was inside her house, she sat on the couch and waited for Kendo to take a seat opposite of her. _

_The silence made them both uncomfortable, something they both despised, especially the gloomy atmosphere._

_"Kendo, I have something important to say." She looked down, at her shaking hands. She didn't dare to look into his eyes and knew it was a cowardly act but she couldn't. _

_Right now she was just stretching time. _

_The red-haired man blinked his eyes and nodded slowly for her to continue, "What is it, Mina-chan?"_

_"I ...You see ...I want to say ...Argh!" Out frustration, she yanked on her braided hair painfully. She deserved the pain, she was a shallow bitch who was about to hurt her most precious person._

_She was surprised to feel two warm calloused hands touch her ever gently and stop her yanking. "Mina-chan, tell me what made you like this." Kendo said with a seriousness she didn't witness a lot. _

_She forced herself to look into his blue eyes, eyes that soon would be filled with hurt, hurt about something that he will never hear._

_"I want to say that ...that we can't see each other anymore." She said after a shaky breath, turning her head away from him. _

_Deadly silence followed after that statement until..._

_"WHAT?" Kendo asked in shock._

_His gut feeling was true after all, but he didn't foresaw this. Anything but this. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes, "Mina-chan, tell me the real reason." She could feel and see the pain in his eyes. _

_"I did something stupid, that's all. Please, Kendo, this is getting too much for me." She broke down and cried again in front of him for the second time that day. She felt disgusted by how she was crying, she did this to herself and there was no one to blame for, her and only her. "Please." She begged again, looking into his beautiful eyes, one that will haunt her dream world forever._

_"Not until you calm down. I won't leave you like that." Kendo said stubbornly which made Mina cry again in despair for losing this wonderful man. Even after she broke up with him, he still cared about her well-being._

_And right to his words he stayed with her until the faithful end, something she was grateful for, even knowing how much it hurt him. And for that she despised herself even more. She was being selfish again, going for her own needs and lust. She was a sinful creature, a beast from the depths of Hell. At the end she couldn't stand it anymore. "Kendo-kun, please just go. I'm fine now." She forced herself to lie bluntly._

_Kendo looked torn between listening to her weak command and stay with the woman he loved with all his heart. After some painful moments, he obeyed her, "Fine, but I won't leave without this." With that he grabbed her face and kissed her with as much love he could muster up. He didn't stop until he felt her kiss him back and even then he didn't stop. He took in her strawberry taste, her alluring jasmine scent, her soft skin, her pink lips. He didn't take advantage of her sorry state. No, he was a man of his words and he would wait until she would take the first steps. _

_Unfortunately, she stopped the kiss since she needed the oxygen to breathe as did he actually._

I'm gonna miss him. Kami, I'm gonna miss him like crazy._ She thought in despair, trying very hard not to cling to him.._

_He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered something that made her go in a mental coma. "I'm not going to give up on you because you're the very light of my darkness. You're the love of my life, you're my personal angel sent from Kami himself. You're my Tenshi." He kissed her one more time and left in a swirl of burning leaves, leaving her behind with widened eyes and a pale sickening face. She couldn't believe he said that._

_Without another word, she hurried towards the toilet and threw in there. The word kept repeating in her head._

_Tenshi._

_Tenshi._

_Ten-fucking-shi. _

_"Damnit!" She threw up again. And again, until she couldn't taste anything other than vomit in her mouth. The room smelled horrible and she was probably not faring any better. Standing up, she wobbled towards the sink to wash her mouth._

She ran to the toilet again and threw up. She had enough of all these vomiting and with her hands glowing green she checked herself for anything serious, a disease perhaps? A feeling in her stomach told her that something big would change her life forever.

And _big _it was and _would_ be..

A loud gasp broke the silence and she could only look in horror as her worst fear and secret dream next to being the first female Hokage came out. That was soon replaced by anger. "THAT SON OF A BITCH! HE WILL FUCKING PAY!" She spat out in venom as the room was filled with her killer intent, making the ANBU's gasp for air.

She summoned a toad and wrote down a message for him, trying very hard not to tear the letter, "Give this to Jiraiya."

The toad nodded quickly, afraid he might die if he stayed a bit more with Mina and left her pondering about these _big _new changes. The changes that she was forced to take thanks to a certain perverted hermit. Revenge was going to be so sweet. A cruel smile was seen on her face, one that made even ANBU's very scared of their beloved Yondaime as she summoned another toad and started scribbling furiously on a note.

* * *

I was really harsh there with Mina, using the word 'tenshi' as the last departing words from Kendo, her ex-lover. But anyway, as you can see this chapter went really smoothly for me. I wanted to use this chapter for her torned feelings and ended very well. Til next time.

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 3: Jiraiya, the Toad Sage

**Izzi - **Thanks for the hints, at least some readers do know how to aid the author. Also, Mina is going to give him a nice reminder of her along with another person. And about that "badass" I totally agree with you. Thanks for the useful review.

**Blackspade003 - **It's nice to hear that you like my story and I'll try my best to update but know that I do have a life next to writing stories. So be considerate of little poor me. ;) I hope you're happy with this chapter.

**Fotsvamp - **Hehe, I like having weird ideas that nobody has ever thought of! Like I said previously, grammar isn't really my best aspect, but I'm trying my best. ;p Thanks for the nice review!

Edited 23/01/2013

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jiraiya, the Toad Sage on Set!**

_~ Have you noticed how many people who walk in the shade curse the Sun? ― Idries Shah_

The next morning Jiraiya had come as soon as he got the message from the toad Mina had sent. He was panting hard, trying to force his breathing back to normal since he arrived at the gates of Konoha just mere seconds ago.

Remembering the very few words she had sent: _Come back as soon as possible. We need tot talk._

It could be that she wanted to get over the awkward tension between them. He hoped with all his heart it could be that because he missed the little sunshine known as Namikaze Mina, the one before the _disaster..._

The guards at the desk were looking at him in awe, respect and slight curiosity about why a Sannin would be out of breath.

Jiraiya noticed them staring at him and with a big huff of air, he grinned at them, making them grin back. It wasn't any day that a Sannin would smile at you, especially their favourite author who writes their heavenly book called Icha Icha. "Hey guys, having fun guarding Konoha?" He teased lightly, knowing what their answers were going to be.

Two loud groans were heard and Jiraiya couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. _So predictable.._

Suddenly a cold chill ran through his body as if warning him from something dangerous, but the only thing he noticed were the peaceful gates of Konoha looming above him, the nice breeze playing with his silver mane, birds chirping happily in the trees, the two guards shaking like a leaf on winter and squ-Wait what? Squinting his eyes he saw that the guards in fact were shaking abnormally, their face pale as if they've seen a ghost or two. He frowned when he felt the earth rumble beneath him. "Huh? What are you guys looking at like th-" "JIRAIYA!" A very familiar female voice barked from behind him, interrupting him, and he could literally feel the earth quake under her force.

Everything in his body started to react like it would when he heard _that_ tone from _that_ woman. He started doing seals in an inhumanly way that even made the guards drool in awe at the sheer speed of it. Unfortunately, _this female_ was not one to be laughed about. Before he could finish his last seal, she grabbed him by his ear. Only one seal and then he would've survived this. Should he cry or laugh at his luck...?

"Having a good chat, Jiraiya?"

"Itai! Itai! That hurts!" Jiraiya had a feeling she knew something if her deadly eyes were nothing to go by.

"You and your little friend have some serious talking to do." The deadly blonde gritted through her teeth as she pulled him towards the Hokage Tower.

_His little friend..? Did she mean..?_

He started trashing violently when he understood those words, much to his horrified mortificaiton, begging her not to hurt him or his little friend while in the back of his mind, he wondered why she was here anyway. She had left this accursed village, stating that she would never put a feet in this fucked-up village again and now she was here in this so-called accursed village.

She was known for her bursting temper and no sane or strong person - not even the Sandaime - was stupid enough to get on her bad side. The silver Sannin looked at the shaking guards and with a pleading look he screamed, tears streaming down his face, "Save me from her wrath, I beg of you!"

He looked nothing like the fearsome Toad Sage, one of the Sannin, Jiraiya.

One of the two guards gulped audibly and almost took a step but when her hazel brown eyes blazed with a burning fury, he quickly shook his head. He didn't want to die very young. He was too handsome for that..

Jiraiya thought of something, anything that would help him and when something popped in his mind, a smirk adorned his pained face, "FREE ICHA ICHA FOR A YEAR!" That did the trick and both looked at each other, grinning mischievously and then a sly smile covered their face. No trace of hesitation was seen. It seemed that Icha Icha was their life if they wanted to go against the barbaric woman with inhumanly strength who was twitching continuously hearing _that_ _book_.

"We're coming, Jiraiya-sama!" The two chorused in unison, but before they could say anything another blonde popped out of nowhere, throwing a special kunai. This made Tsunade stop pulling Jiraiya and look with mild satisfaction as _she_ cleared out the _trash_.

"No, you're not." In a yellow flash she appeared behind the two men who knew that voice all too well. "You're finished."

With a chop against their neck, they dropped unconsciously on the floor like a sack of potatoes. Jiraiya sweat dropped seeing this. He was going to die by the hands of gorgeous blonde grimreapers, something he didn't mind at all, but he was too awesome to die _now_. Maybe he could make another appointment?

"Mina-chan, Tsunade-hime, what do I owe this pleasure to?" A goofy grin was sent their way but one pull from Tsunade made him buckle and cry in anime tears. "Hime, you're pulling too hard!"

Tsunade grinned devilishly as did Mina, they looked like mother-daughter. Kami help him in these sticky situation! "Oh, this is nothing compared to what _we_ have in store for you."

Jiraiya's eyes widened largely as his entire body began to shake, "Hime! Mina-chan! What did I do now?"

Tsunade looked to Mina, who patted her stomach ...lovingly? A unknowing gleam appeared in Jiraiya's eyes as he pointed to Mina in horror.

"You're ..."

Mina's smile was oozing evilness out.

"You're ..."

Tsunade forced a smile that would make Kiri-nins kill themselves.

"You're fat!" This was not what they had predicted. Tsunade face-palmed hearing this stupid comment. _Why oh why did I have to be stuck with an idiot like him? _She released her hold on him because she _knew _what was going to happen, noticing Mina's reaction if her angry tick mark was nothing to abide.

Jiraiya had an ominous feeling that he made things even worse than normal since Tsunade released her pained grip on his tortured ear. She would under_ no_ circumstances do that. He embraced himself for whatever would come his way, which he was sure that would happen in a few seconds...

Mina was not happy, in fact she was downright furious and all thanks to her stupid perverted sensei. Her left eye kept twitching and in a deadly speed she threw the three-pronged kunai towards him. Jiraiya gulped loudly as a sharp kunai was placed _very_ close to his precious throat, including a very curved female body who he had the privilege to sleep with, under an alcohol-induced state. His body was sweating like no tomorrow, "M-mina-ch-chan, you have a k-kunai against your d-dear sensei." He stuttered, for even he feared that godly speed of hers. The technique called Hiraishin no Jutsu - invented by her ingenious brain - was no joke since the user was able to transport himself or herself to a marked location in the blink of an eye and with this godly jutsu of hers, she killed more than hundred Iwa-nins in a whim.

When she was with her precious people you could see what a loving, warm, loyal and kind personality she had.

But once she stepped on the battlefield, her heart was locked up behind a cage, revealing her _dark_ side.

"ENOUGH!" Someone roared from behind them, the killer intent that person was sending was enough to make the Sannin and the Yondaime stop with what they were doing and start sweating profusely.

Mina stiffened but didn't release her hold on the kunai.

Jiraiya suppressed sighing in relief but failed miserably which made a shallow cut appear at his throat. Something that Mina didn't mind at all.

Tsunade could only sigh and rub her head as she felt an upcoming migraine attack her head. She had a distinct feeling that things were going to become very tiresome and _troublesome_. Why couldn't they just neuter Jiraiya's little friend and get it over with. It would solve a lot of problems. No more hormones which meant no more dirty fantasies which also meant no more "smut" called the Icha Icha series which in the end meant a lot of crying perverts. A wicked grin appeared on her lovely face and with her glowing hands she walked towards Jiraiya. In her happy mood she didn't notice that the newcomer sensed her intent if her evil smile was anything to go by.

"And we're not castrating Jiraiya, Tsunade." The person said seriously, although if one looked close enough he or she could detect the amusement behind those wrinkly eyes.

"Sensei, you always take away my fun!" Tsunade pouted, looking absolutely alluring with those puckered lips.

The Sandaime looked away with pink-tinged cheeks, much to the amusement of the gamble-addicted blonde.

Jiraiya's eyes almost popped out of his sockets hearing that statement and quickly as he could he covered his precious manhood, a girly shriek coming out his mouth. No one was going to touch his precious jewels, not even the Sandaime or the Slug Princess were going to touch them, let alone neuter him. He would rather be experimented by Orochimaru - his _former _best friend and team-mate - who would do it with a very "happy" - coughinsanecough - grin.

...

...

...

On second thoughts being experimented on by Orochimaru didn't seem that appealing...

In the meantime with Mina, who was smiling rather disturbingly at the idea of neutering her sensei, was laughing wickedly.

The other three were staring at the Yondaime with a careful expression while thinking:

_I need a new successor. Again..._

_I need a drink or two. Hmm.. Sake._

_I need a new student. Hmm.. Icha Icha._

Finally realizing that she was being kind of creepy she stopped laughing and coughed awkwardly, trying to defuse the odd moment. "Jiraiya, my office. _Now._" She ordered her sensei with her Hokage voice.

"Tsunade wake up those goons and be there too. That goes for you too, Hiruzen-san." She added quickly and with that she disappeared in another yellow flash, leaving the trio behind.

Tsunade shrugged and walked towards the unconscious duo. Her fingers sparkled with small lightning bolts and with a sadistic grin, she touched their temple, electrocuting them. With a dark chuckle, she watched with lidded eyes as the duo woke up with girly shrieks, screaming about blonde monsters. She sent another look towards Jiraiya who flinched and disappeared using Shunshin no Jutsu as did Hiruzen who was thinking as to why Mina would react this violently. It couldn't be what he thought it was. Right?

Right.

Jiraiya would never stoop _that_ low.

Why was he doubting his own student...?

Jiraiya could only think of the worst things that would've made the sweet Mina be like this but unfortunately for him nothing came up. Tsunade was and will always be an evil woman with disturbing ideas in her head so there was no reason to ponder about that. Sighing he decided to go towards the Hokage's office.

Things were looking very bad for the poor Sannin...


	5. Chapter 4: Say again?

Heh. People I'm back from the dead.. Well, actually I was breathing but I was really engrossed with my other story 'So not happening!' I didn't even have time for my other stories. Anyway, I'll try updating for this story too but I can't promise anything.

Edited 27/01/2013

* * *

**Chapter 4: Say again, I didn't get that very well...?**

_~ There is such a special sweetness in being able to participate in creation. - __Pamela S. Nadav_

While Jiraiya was walking towards the Hokage's Tower another cold chill ran along his body, making him shiver again. As quickly as a Sannin could, he looked around his environment. This feeling was something he didn't like having for it meant only one thing: Tsunade or pain, crushing, devastating pain.

Step after step he walked further but this time he was on full alert, eyes darting everywhere. Where the hell could that woman be? Didn't she went to Mina's office? He loathed feeling like this, like a helpless lamb, waiting to be slaughtered by the big bad wolf. The most frustrating thing was the fact that he couldn't even sense her. How come he _couldn't_? There was something fishy going on here and it didn't smell very good, in fact it downright smelled awful.

He was getting very nervous, each step he took felt like he was walking towards his doom. It couldn't be that bad, right? They were just making a fuss about nothing, right?

...Right?

Kami, he was talking to himself, trying to reassure himself, something he never had to. This was a bad sign. A very bad one. It meant he was in need of mental help. He couldn't bear to leave all his fans behind all thanks to a mental problem, now could he?

Once he was in the building every pair of eyes turned towards him, which made him even more nervous and twitchy. What the hell did he do to deserve this? This was no way to treat a Sannin, one who also was the (in)famous author of the Icha Icha series.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, seeing Tsunade, Mina and sensei waiting for him, their eyes boring into his. What shocked him was that Hiruzen-sensei was looking at him with disapproval in his eyes, something that he didn't do without a reason.

_Shitshitshit!_

There must be something bad going on. The heavy atmosphere was a huge give-away, also Mina's furious face and Tsunade's wicked smile didn't make him feel safe_ at all_. In fact, he quickly bolted out of this room but unfortunately luck wasn't on his side, again, and someone picked him up, holding him in place. He looked up, squeaking in horror when he was faced with none other than Enma and let me tell you that he didn't look happy.

Where did he come from?

"Enma, drop him. Hiruzen, will you do the honors?" Mina asked the Sandaime who nodded, moving his hands in supreme speed he uttered a sound proof jutsu. Enma grunted and dropped Jiraiya who kissed the ground, yelping in pain and then glared at the giant monkey who happily returned them back.

"Nothing I tell you can leave this room, got it, _sensei_?" Mina asked, emphasizing the 'sensei' part, making him flinch at the anger in those words.

He sat down cross-legged as he rubbed his face. "H-hai, Hokage-sama." He had a feeling that she was in her Hokage-form.

_No shit Sherlock._

Mina sighed, rubbing her temples, suddenly feeling too old for all this shit that was happening, one after another, couldn't she live in peace, reigning over Konoha..? Nooo, Kami up there needed some form of entertainment and thought it would be funny if she was that one. Stupid Karma, stupid Kami, stupid everything! "I-I'm," She looked at Jiraiya, feeling the lump in her throat getting heavier and heavier. "I'm pregnant, Jiraiya."

There she said it, the burden was off her shoulders.

Jiraiya's eyes widened, his jaws slacked open till the ground, his hands shaking, his body sweating profusely but no words left his mouth. "…"

The silence that ensued from this little confession increased the tension in the room until…

"YOU'RE _WHAT_?!"

Jiraiya's cry of anger made everyone in the room jump and wonder why he was so angry about that declaration.

Mina sighed in annoyance, "I'm pregnant. I'm knocked up. I have a three-month old child growing in my stomach. Do I have to give you more synonyms?"

His eyes narrowed as he stood up, his shoulders rigid and the killer intent that he was spreading was one of a seasoned shinobi who knew how to kill with a click of his fingers. "Who was the bastard?"

Mina sweat dropped, the other two occupants joining her too, albeit Tsunade looked more like she wanted to pound his head in, using her famous chakra-enhanced strength for the umpteenth time on him but for Mina's sake she held back. "The person is in this room." Mina spoke with irritation, hoping he would get the hint.

His eyes widened as he looked at Hiruzen, his sensei with a horrified and disgusted expression, "SENSEI! How could you?!"

_I guess not… _Mina groaned, dropping her head on her desk and banging it repeatedly, hoping that Kami would give her worthless sensei some braincells.

Before Tsunade could punch him, Hiruzen beat her to it, using Enma, who had changed back in a staff, and hit him so hard on his head Mina swore she could hear her sensei's skull crack open. _I__t's still a wonder how he keeps surviving all these beatings.. _Shrugging, she smiled widely, looking down at him. "In fact, I'm looking at the father of my unborn child."

Jiraiya's eyes widened, horror seeping into those black onyx eyes. Mina decided to raise her sadistic level to a higher point, smirking evilly, "Why don't you greet your child, _tou-chan_?"

An undignified shriek left his mouth and then he blacked out, greeting the wonderful blackness where there was no nightmare of his student being impregnate by him.

That's right, this was all a nightmare that would dissipate within the morning.

…Everything shall be back to normal when the first sun light streamed across Konoha.

_Or maybe not._

-:-

The first thing Mina did in the morning was lean forward in the toilet and retch everything out, afterwards feeling miserable as shit.

As were all her precious mornings or whenever she smelled something _funny_.

Flushing the toilet, she smiled softly at Tsunade who had promised to take care of her when she had heard of the news. "Arigatou, shishou.." She croaked, smiling weakly as she took the glass from her sensei in gratitude.

The busty blonde waved her gratitude away, "No need to thank me."

Mina smiled again, enjoying the water that ran down her throat, pushing those nasty rancid tastes away. "Hmm.."

Jiraiya had woken up but after hearing the news _again_ he had fainted .._again_ and not even the violent punches from his team-mate could wake him up. Mina felt the same pang of pain in her heart as she remembered how horrified he was about the idea of having a child with her. She wasn't _that_ ugly, was she?

She looked down, sniffing, "Tsunade-shishou, is the idea of having a child with me _that_ disgusting..?" She looked up, tears rolling down.

The blond woman crouched down, smiling gently at her pupil, "Of course not! Don't say stupid things like that!"

Mina wringed her hands nervously, "Then why is Jiraiya so terrified about that idea..?"

The fact her voice was so meek and vulnerable made Tsunade's heart twist in a painful way. This was not how the Yondaime should look like, not the woman who had single-handedly killed off all those Iwa-nins. "The fact Jiraiya didn't have a good childhood is a reason."

Mina perked up, hearing about her sensei's childhood, something he never told her, not even when she had pleaded him back in the good old Genin time. "How come?"

Tsunade smiled inwardly when Mina's sadness was replaced by curiosity. "He was an orphan with no help from a shinobi clan. How do you think he survived all these years?"

Mina sighed softly, looking outside the window, seeing the sun rays shine through, "Through hard work.." Smiling sadly, she continued, "He must have suffered a lot."

Tsunade nodded, brushing her bangs out of the way, "He was dubbed as the dead-last, a clanless and useless student that had no chance of becoming a ninja."

Peeking through her lashes, Mina spoke hesitantly, "Do you think he is afraid to become a father because he-" "Doesn't know how a father acts?" Tsunade finished for her.

Mina nodded.

"I think so but you'll never know if you won't talk to him."

Mina looked down, sniffing quietly, "B-But what if he rejects me..?"

Ah.. So _that_ was the problem.

Tsunade patted her shoulders, smiling softly at the distressed, anxious girl. "Jiraiya is a man of honor. He will never leave you behind." Loudly, "Besides, I think Jiraiya would love to be a father."

Giggling, Mina spoke again, "Well, I hope his perverted genes aren't hereditary."

Tsunade laughed loudly, pulling Mina up with a gentle demeanor that the Slug Princess didn't show often, "I hope too or I'll have to beat it out of him.. somehow..." Their laughter ran clearly in the morning, the mood lighting up completely.

-:-

"Jiraiya!" Mina called out, seeing her sensei in a bar, drinking and clearly drunk as hell.

She walked in, the scent of alcohol and sweat making her nauseous, especially seeing all the eyes turn towards her, focusing on their Hokage. Somehow for the first time in her life she felt self-conscious of her appearance but she pushed those thoughts aside. Now was not the time to think about her appearance. Tsunade had put her special Genjutsu on her to hide her bulging stomach, no one could see it, no one would be able to tell that she was pregnant. Some greetings were changed between the Hokage and the villagers.

Jiraiya stiffened when heard those words, trying to ignore her melodious voice by downing another bottle. "Go away.." He mumbled in a miserable voice.

He wanted her gone... he really didn't need another headache since he had enough on his mind.

Mina stared at her sensei and unfortunately, the father of her child. "Man up!" She barked angrily, sitting down next to him. "You're acting like a child throwing a tantrum. _Pathetic_." She snarled, ignoring the way the bar went quiet.

You could even hear the chirping crickets..

Jiraiya glowered at her, opening another bottle of sake and gulped it down, hoping she would go away if he ignored her.

Mina had enough of his childish antics. With quick movements, she took his bottle and threw it through the window, ignoring Jiraiya's shouts of disbelief. "WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?!" She screamed loudly, something snapping inside of her. "COWARD! I HATE YOU!" She spat out and then- **SLAP! **"I HOPE YOU DIE!" And with that she disappeared, three tear drops and a red hand print on his left cheek the only evidence that she was here seconds ago.

Jiraiya blinked, touched his red cheek and cursed. Loudly. "KUSO!" Scrambling up, he fell flat on the table, groaning in pain. He ignored the glares that were sent his way, stumbling outside and wanted nothing more than to find her as soon as possible before everything would go downhill.

-:-

Sobs.

Painful screams.

Sound of metal scraping against wood.

Sweating and cursing.

Hazard breathing.

In a clearing was the presence of a blonde-haired woman, throwing kunai and shuriken at a poor tree, abusing it beyond words.

"I hate _him_!" She spat out, tears rolling down as she clenched the kunai tightly against her hand palm. "That bastard! Coward!" She screamed loudly, breaking the kunai with her hand thanks to the chakra surging towards her hand. "How could he?!" She sobbed pitifully, dropping the kunai.

_Thud._

"He is my sensei.. He is supposed to stand by my side forever…"

Trust was broken.

"..He is supposed to support me unconditionally."

Another sob, followed by a rain of tears.

_Drip. Drop._

She slid on the ground, hiding her face, feeling ashamed of her weak and pathetic self. "Stupid hormones.." She mumbled out angrily.

_Thud._

She dropped her hands, a cruel smirk appearing on her face. "I'll make him suffer." A wicked laughter, "I'll show hi-" "Err, sensei?" Another voice interrupted her cackling.

Mina's eyes widened and hurriedly she wiped the tears away. She hoped he wouldn't notice her pitiful state. "Kakashi-kun? What are you doing here?"

Kakashi figure became visible, his hair glistening in the moonlight. He arched one of his eye brows, watching her closely with squinted eyes. "Are you crying?" He ignored her question, suddenly appearing next to his sensei. "Sensei? What's wrong?" He asked with narrowed eyes as he scrutinized her condition.

Those eyes promised pain to whoever had dared to hurt his beloved sensei.

Mina couldn't hold it back and let it all out. "K-Kakashi-kun, h-he.. I-I'm.. I-It hurts.." She bawled her eyes out, snaking her arms around the clearly uncomfortable boy. "K-Kakashi-kun, I-I'm p-pregnant!" Mina shouted in misery, clutching her student tightly, nuzzling his neck and inhaling his forest scent.

Kakashi stiffened, hearing those words and then everything clicked in his mind. "_That bastard left you."_ His voice was cold, sharp.

Mina hiccupped, nodding, "H-he-" "MINA!" Another voice boomed loudly, echoing in the clearing, interrupting the two.

Another silver-haired man stumbled in the clearing, his hair in a distressed state, his breath reeking like alcohol and the state of his clothes were far from good.

Kakashi stiffened when his sensei went rigid. He was not called a genius for his looks, narrowing his eyes he looked at Jiraiya, one of the _Densetsu no Sannin. _"You've knocked up _your_ _pupil_?!" Kakashi asked in disgust, red clouding his eyes and his killer intent raising in such a volume it made even _the _Jiraiya uncomfortable.

Mina clutched his flak jacket tightly, mumbling, "No, Kakashi-kun.. don't.. please, leave us.."

Kakashi's hands were trembling badly, his breathing ragged. He was holding himself in for but seeing her in a such a state made him want to rip off Jiraiya's throat, no matter how strong or famous he was. "Sense-" "Kakashi-kun, please." She looked up, her red, puffy eyes staring into his eyes, pleading him.

He sighed, suppressing his anger for his sensei's sake, "Fine." Turning his attention on the Toad Hermit, he snarled at him, his respect for the older man shattered in pieces. "_Don't think this is over, scum._" That was no threat. No, that was a deadly promise and Kakashi would make sure it became reality.

Jiraiya hung his head down in shame, nodding slowly. "It's my fault.." _Whoosh. _His eyes widened when a kunai passed his cheek too close for his liking and embedded on the ground behind him. Kakashi was still holding his hand out, his eye swirling with such a hate, it made the silver-haired man feel even guiltier.

Kakashi looked down, awkwardly hugging his sensei. Screw his antisocial behaviour, his sensei needed him more than ever. Whispering in her ear, "I'll see you later, sensei."

Mina nodded absentminded, hugging him back.

Kakashi released his hold and stood up in a fluid movement, brushing past Jiraiya, sending him an icy and hateful glare his way.

Jiraiya flinched when Kakashi's hand bumped none too gently against his body but he didn't protest. He deserved it. He was not different from Orochimaru, he was a sick, disgusting teacher.

When Kakashi left, Mina stood up, wobbling a bit. She tilted her chin upwards, "Jiraiya." Her voice sounded hollow, oh Kami what did he do?

"Mina.." He whispered softly and then- Mina's eyes widened as she watched her sensei with dread. "_What are you doing_?" She shrieked incredulous.

"There are no words to tell you how sorry I am." He looked up, his eyes tearing up, and he cried.

Mina's breath hitched in her throat. This was the _first _time her sensei had cried, and the sight made her feel like a miserable wench. Her heart was being crushed, no oxygen present in her lungs. "Sensei.." She whispered softly, crouching beside her sensei, who was bowing in front of her, his head touching the ground.

"P-please, don't bow.." More fresh, salty tears rolled down. "P-please, get up."

Jiraiya's breathing was loud when he looked up, his eyes filled with disgust, hatred and something else, something sinister, "No. What I did was unforgivable and unacceptable." Lower, "Kill me."

It was not a question, he meant it. He wanted her to kill him.

Mina pulled her sensei up, "No! Stop being like this! You're not my sensei!" She shouted angrily, slapping him again. And again. "Coward! Instead of asking such a stupid thing," She inhaled deeply, pulling him in a hug. "You could help me raise her up."

Jiraiya stopped shaking, his body going still. "_Her_?" He asked softly, his whole demeanour changing completely.

Mina pulled back, smiling through her tears, "Yes, you're going to be a father of a beautiful baby girl."

Jiraiya stopped crying, regarding Mina with a look of wonder ..and joy? Mina didn't know but looking at him she could see that he was starting to accept the idea of being a father.

"A …daughter?"

Mina nodded happily, taking his hand in hers and guiding it to her _still _flat, expectant stomach, though if the Genjutsu dissipated a small bump would be visible. "A daughter."

Jiraiya nodded slowly, hesitantly. "I've got it."

Arching an eye brow, Mina looked curiously at Jiraiya, "You got what?"

He blushed a deep red, "I understand. I'll make sure you and the child will have everything." Looking at her, his eyes burned with such a determination, it made Mina wonder how such a fantastic man could have been her sensei. Her lips curved upwards, a gentle and soft smile appearing on her face.

"You better be."

Sheepishly rubbing his head, he helped her up. "And it took you long enough to accept the idea."

He chuckled softly, looking at Mina, "It was just.." He stopped, trailing off, a faraway look in his eyes but then he blinked his eyes, looking down at their intertwined hands.

Mina looked away, blushing a radiant red, "I forgive you."

His eyes widened, and then a goofy smile appeared on his face, "No one can withstand my charming personality."

A vein throbbed on her forehead, "Withstand this!"

**BAM!**

And Jiraiya was sent flying. Again.

Mina giggled when he landed in the hot spring, earning him many shrieks of outrage and then his piercing, girly screams came next. "No, not the face! Not the face! Anything but _that_!" Was his last cry before he was shut down. Completely.

Shaking her head, Mina continued strolling down the path towards the Namikaze compound. She stopped, blinking her eyes when she saw Kakashi leaning against a wall, his arms crossed.

"Sensei?" Worry.

Mina smiled softly, pulling Kakashi in a hug, "Kakashi-kun, what do you think of becoming a godfather?"

"G-godfather?" He stuttered in shock and embarrassment.

Mina nodded, giggling as she eyed him happily, "With your grey hair, you'll be the perfect godfather!"

Kakashi glowered in annoyance, "Fine." But Mina could see how much this meant for him.

Kakashi, who lost his father when he was six.

Kakashi, who was shunned because of his father, who chose his comrades above the mission.

Kakashi, who lost his best friend when he was thirteen.

Kakashi, who lost another good friend on a mission.

Kakashi, who didn't have a good childhood. _At all._

She was practically his mother, having taken him under her care since he was six, something he would never admit, though.

Eye-smiling, he nodded, "It would be an honor, Yondaime Hoka- Ow!" He rubbed his head, glaring at his sensei. "What was that for?"

"Don't call me that, call me kaa-chan! And that's an order!" She chirped happily, her face glowing.

Kakashi recoiled, hearing that and kept his lips tight.

"_Ka-ka-shi_." Mina drawled out, her voice low and dangerous as her killer intent became tangible.

Gulping, he swallowed his pride and answered dutifully. "K-kaa-chan." He hung his head down in shame while inwardly he was cackling evilly as he was chasing a miniature version of his sensei, holding a large scythe in his hands, trying to skewer her alive.

"_Puurfect_! Now, Kakashi-kun, you're staying with me tonight."

Kakashi perked up, hearing that, "You'll order food?"

"Nu-uh, I'll cook."

Kakashi paled an unhealthy green as he heard those words. If there was one thing his sensei had absolutely no talent in that was _cooking_. He started struggling but his sensei had a vicious grip, her words leaking with killer intent. "What's wrong, Kakashi-kun? You don't like my cooking skills?"

Kakashi shakily shook his head, "Heh. It's not that sensei but I've got…" Brainstorming quickly, he tried finding a good excuse but nothing came up. For the first time in his life, Kakashi cursed his intelligence who decided to ditch him.

"Yes?" Mina asked impatiently.

Meekly, Kakashi answered, "A date..?"

One.

Two.

Three.

Let the shrieking start.

Mina hugged Kakashi against her bosoms, making the said boy blush in embarrassment. "Finally, I thought you'd die a celibate life, never providing me with little Kakashi's."

Kakashi paled even more, not really liking that image. _At all_.

And he wanted to bang his head against a wall for finding such a stupid excuse. A date? Really? Couldn't he have said something else..? He was **_doomed_**.

"This is even better." Turning directions, she started walking towards Kakashi's apartment who groaned inwardly, wanting to face palm, which he did.

Face meet palm.

Worried, Mina asked him, "Kakashi-kun, you alright?"

He nodded and allowed his sensei to drag him while inwardly he was wondering how he could get out of this messy situation.

"I wonder how the girl looks like? Oh, you'll definitely have to wear something else!" Another squeal of happiness. Another cringe from the silver-headed boy. "I hope to meet her soon. And then you'll knock her up." Nodding firmly, she sent Kakashi a glare who sweat dropped.

Mentally, he wondered, _Is this how a pregnant woman acts? And his dear sensei WOULD act like a hormonal-driven woman for nine months..? _

Curse you Jiraiya!

"Sensei.. why are you looking at me like that? Sens-NOOOOO!" Kakashi howled in horror, his shout echoing throughout Konoha.

-:-

Somewhere in an alley was a mass of pink flesh, kunai's stuck in its body, hands and legs tied tightly as the beast groaned in pain.

Out of nowhere, a cat appeared in the alley, the moon lightning her features.

Jiraiya groaned again, blinking his swollen, black eye open. But what he saw made him shriek again, for there was the Cat of Doom in front of him with a purple bow on her right ear. "Please, not you.." He whimpered pathetically.

The cat grinned evilly – could cats even grin? – her pointy teeth scaring the shit out of Jiraiya as she strolled predatory towards the tied-up man. "Stay away, you vile thing!"

"Meow?"

Jiraiya knew he wouldn't survive this, not after all the things he had done to _that_ cat. He shivered again, the memories playing in his head from when he was a Genin.

"No, Zora, stay away from me! Shoo! Aw- AHHHHHHHH!"

That night many people couldn't sleep as a certain perverted person howled in pain.

"SHUT UP!"

"DIE!"

"I WANT SLEEP!"

"JIRAIYA, I'LL RIP OFF YOUR BALLS IF YOU WONT SHUT THE FUCK UP!" That last shout made the shrieking stop and with a satisfied nod Tsunade closed the window, snuggling in her warm bed and enjoying the warmth as a cruel and dark smile appeared on her lips.

_Revenge was never this sweet._


	6. Chapter 5: Violent Mood Swings

**Gruffard – **Thanks, I'm trying my best to envision how a impregnated girl would feel, so hearing that I'm doing a good job makes me smile. About that date, I've put it in Kakashi's (unwilling) flashback specially for you.

**Guest 1 – **Err, you could write something else instead of that, like good chapter or something else, it would make me feel a lot more motivated to make another chapter soon instead of "YES YOU UPDATED THIS STORY!"

**Guest 2 – **Uzumaki Kendo will make an entrance soon, don't worry.

**XxKnightWingxX – **Thank you, I love how this story is progressing too.

Edited 27/01/2013

* * *

**Chapter 5: Violent Mood Swings**

_~ Like all of us, we have pretty serious mood swings. – Josh Silver _

**_Mood swing example #1_**

Mina groaned in pain, clutching the large bump on her stomach after puking once again. "J-Jiraiya.. water.." She croaked out, staring at her teacher and the father of her unborn daughter.

"Right!" He spoke quickly, running towards the kitchen and filled a glass with water. "Coming!" He ran back to her, handing her the glass, which she took with shaky hands.

"Ngh.. Stupid morning sickness.." And she gulped the water down, eager to wash away the nasty taste. When it was finished, she smiled at Jiraiya with gratitude, "Arigatou."

For some weird reason, Jiraiya's heart was beating faster at her beautiful smile but he ignored it. He didn't want to feel like _that_, he didn't want to feel _anything_ but guilt.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

Jiraiya frowned.

"Mina-chan, you should eat something. It's already the third day and you're still refusing to eat properly."

"But Jiraiya, I don't want to smell food, they make me queasy." Mina complained, pouting.

Jiraiya's frown deepened, clearly not happy with the current situation. "Then _what_ do you want to eat?"

"Dango! With ramen!"

The silver-haired man blanched in disgust, scrunching his nose up, "Are you… sure?"

She nodded vigorously, her blonde hair bopping up and down. "Hai! Oh, bring also some sour pickles and olives."

"Are you _going_ to eat those too?"

She stared at him as if _he_ was the crazy one, blinking her eyes, "…Yes, got a problem with that?"

Uh-oh!

He shook his head, smiling sheepishly as the sinister glint in her eyes disappeared, much to his relief. Mina was already six months pregnant and every day her mood kept changing. But really he was already getting tired of this. He couldn't rely on her rational mind anymore, it was like she was a needy girl, impatient and scary, even more so than Tsunade and that was saying something.

Arching an eye brow, Mina asked him impatiently, "Why are you still here? Your baby and I have hungry. Shoo!"

"Already going!" He squealed quickly, using Shunshin no Jutsu to teleport towards the market square, intent on buying the things Mina craved for before she would explode and lash out at him.

He shivered when he remembered that time where he was one second too late. She had attacked him, screaming bloody pervert the whole time. If there was one thing he had discovered from his student, it were her painfully mean left hooks.

And Kami forbid any sane man to impregnate a woman, especially one that had barbaric strength, they were violent banshee's, sucking the very life out of you and beating you within an inch of your life and cackling in madness _at the same time_.

_Ever since then he had vowed not to impregnate another woman again._

-:-

Mina looked at the spot where her teacher was, some leaves on her shiny ground. Frowning, she tried to reach them but she couldn't. "Stupid pervert perverting my unperverted house."

She pushed herself up but fell on her butt, "Stupid pregnancy."

She tried again.

And again.

"Arrgh! Come on, give me a break!"

She placed her hands on the ground, pushing herself up but failed.

Glaring at her stomach, she spoke, "Let kaa-chan get those leaves."

"…"

"Answer me!" She barked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oww, forgot you can't answer me." She laughed sheepishly, feeling rather awkward. Here she was talking to her baby, expecting an answer. "A bit more and then I get to see you, my little baby."

"…"

She rubbed her stomach lovingly, "Kaa-chan will protect you with her life. That's a promise of a lifetime."

Looking up, she glared at the leaves, "How to take those pesky leaves out..?" Her face scrunched up as she thought deeply, "Oh!" A light bulb went on, "Why didn't I think of that?" She slapped her forehead, feeling like a blonde, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Another clone of hers appeared, glaring at the leaves with such a hate, it was a wonder it didn't lit up in fire.

"Hey! Help me up!"

The clone nodded, leaning slightly forward and grabbed Mina's hand, "Good, now pull me up."

"I'm only listening because I want those pesky leaves out. It's driving me crazy."

Mina nodded in agreement, "I know how you feel, let's exterminate it!"

"Yes!"

-:-

When Jiraiya appeared in the apartment, he was shocked.

The room was in chaos, _literally_.

Puddles of water reaching his knees, burnt furniture thrown in a messy heap, burning walls where the paper was crumbling down, large holes in the walls, and two pregnant woman sitting on the floating table, drinking tea with a calm expression, looking absolutely fine as one could when her house was demolished beyond words.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He shouted in worry and mortification. He knew he shouldn't have left her..

How could he have been stupid like that?

The two Mina's glared at him, making him shrink in fear, "It's your fault." They spoke simultaneously, in a very ominous voice.

He flinched when they cracked their cups, glass falling in the large self-made river. "W-what did I d-do?"

Their eyes narrowed even more, scoffing at him, "What-" "-did-" "-you" "-do?" They spoke between words, their voices getting louder.

He nodded shakily, wondering if he should run out of here before he would be killed on the spot.

"You made the room messy?!" Mina one screeched.

Hey, he didn't know which one was the real one so he settled by calling them Mina one and Mina two until further ado.

His jaws slacked open, looking like a fish in the dry, "_I_ made this mess?!"

Mina two glared at him, nodding, "Yes, _you_ did!"

"How?!"

The two Mina's replied with such a hate, it made him jerk his head back in surprise. Still, he was used to her violent mood swings, even her violent mood punches. But right now, he really had no idea what the crazy pregnant Yondaime was spewing about.

"You left leaves behind!"

Jiraiya stood there, mouth agape, eyes wide open and his eye brows twitching violently.

He… had… left… leaves… behind …?

"I-I left l-l-leaves behind..?"

They nodded seriously, their arms crossed. "Yes, you did."

Jiraiya's knees buckled and he fell face first in the water, the grocery bags falling in the water as he tried to drown himself. _This is a nightmare, once you wake up you'll be surrounded by beautiful naked women, not crazy moody bitches._

But Jiraiya knew that every beauty came with a price, and this price was his very own child, including a very moody woman slash student slash Yondaime.

-:-

**_Mood swing example #2_**

"Bring me olive cake!"

Jiraiya stiffened, his silver hair ruffled and bags under his eyes noticeable. "Olive cake doesn't even exist!"

Mina's lips quivered, her eyes shimmering as she looked at him with a crest-fallen look, "But Jiraiya-kun, I-I really want o-olive cake.."

Jiraiya felt like he received a hard punch in the stomach, seeing Mina tearing up in front of him was making him feel like an ass. Sighing tiredly, he nodded, "I'll get you olive cake."

Then her sad expression disappeared and she smiled brightly at him, "Yay!"

The silver-haired man walked out the house and _then_ he used Shunshin no Jutsu because if there was one thing he had learnt from his previous encounter with the jutsu it was _not_ to use it near her. Another shiver ran up his spine when he remembered that unfaithful day.

_Never again.._

Now, he was facing a huge dilemma. "Where the hell could I get olive cake?!" He shouted loudly, pulling his silver bangs roughly.

Ever since Mina's mood had went from bad to worse, Jiraiya was put under her care since he was the reason she was acting like that. Hiruzen had been reinstated as a temporary Hokage until Mina was able to take her job back, though people did question as to why Hiruzen was back on the Hokage seat.

Tsunade apparently found it too damn funny to let him suffer, his sensei included, though it was a good punishment because he had learned a lesson.

_Never drink sake with your student. Ever!_

"Itai!" He rubbed his head, looking down he found a shoe that someone had thrown at him, "Who did that?!" He growled in anger, finally he had snapped.

The person who had thrown that shoe was running away, or actually hopping away with one leg.

Many scooted away from the dangerous aura the silver-haired Sannin was exuding, pointing at the running man.

Jiraiya cracked his knuckles, intent on getting some of his steam off because enough was enough. He had reached his limits, no his limits had crashed.

"This'll get fun.."

And followed after the man.

People flinched as they watched the scene before them; a cackling crazy man with silver hair and another brown-haired man who was learning very new stretch models.

"KAMI STOP, I BEG OF YOU!"

Another mad cackle, "NEVER! YOU SHALL PAY!"

"AAAAAARGH!"

"Jiraiya."

_Flinch._

Jiraiya stopped, turning his head towards the newcomer in a very slow manner. "Ahn, sensei, how are you doing?"

Hiruzen jerked his head back at the sight of his dishevelled student, "Jiraiya, release that man."

"But senseeeeei! He was mean and threw a shoe at me!" He complained, pulling the man's arm tighter, making the man under him howl in pain.

"Don't you have to watch Mina?"

Jiraiya stiffened, his eyes widening in horror, to Hiruzen he looked as if his life was flashing before his eyes.

_Whoosh!_

_Blink. Blink._

"Sensei, doyouhaveolivecake?" Jiraiya spoke hurriedly, his eyes moving from left to right.

Hiruzen gently pushed his student away who was threatening his personal space, "Jiraiya, speak slowly and clearly."

"Do you know a store that sells olive cake?"

Hiruzen sweat dropped.

_Olive …cake? Who eats that stuff..?_

"Mina will kill me if I won't bring her the olive cake and I've already lost a lot of time."

The Sandaime opened his mouth, "You can try the bakery, buy a normal cake and stuff it with oliv…es."

And Jiraiya disappeared in a rush, a trail of smoke rising up as he shouted loudly, "Arigatou sensei!"

Shaking his head, Hiruzen went back to his ex-office, back to the blasted paper work. Though he was satisfied to see Jiraiya like that, sure he was cruel but it was all Jiraiya's fault he was stuck with his worst arch nemesis. Still, olive cake? Really, who in her right state of mind would eat that..?

Mina obviously.

-:-

Mina blinked her eyes, looking at the clock, at her swollen stomach and then at the door.

_Tick. Tock._

She frowned.

_Tick. Tock._

Her stomach growled.

_Tick. Tock._

A glare was sent to the door.

_Tick. Tock._

"JIRAIYAAAAAAAA! HOW LONG WILL YOU KEEP ME WAITING?!"

-:-

Jiraiya cursed when he heard a familiar screeching of a certain blonde-haired woman.

_Shit_, he thought, _I'm going to be so dead.._

Stopping at the bakery, he pulled the door open, scaring the shopkeeper and customers alike. "Give me a cake."

One of the braver workers walked up to him, "Sir, do you need a chocolate cake or strawberry cake, or another flavour?"

Jiraiya's lips curled upwards, "Just a fucking cake would be fine."

The man didn't look shocked, it seemed he was used having aggressive customers.

"Like I said before, chocolate cake, strawbe-" Jiraiya pulled the man by his collar, snarling at him, "I have no time left, just give a damn cake without flavours."

The worker bopped his head up and down, "Alright, if you'll set me down I'll bring you a cake."

The Toad Hermit complied, putting the man down and watched him disappear through another door. He crossed his arms, his feet tapping the ground in impatience. _Where the hell is that man with Mina's cake?_

"Is this good e…nough..? Nani?!" He looked down, seeing the amount of ryo needed for the cake on his hand palm and shrugged, walking to the cashier, "Here, I think we even got more than was needed."

Back to Jiraiya, who was running towards a grocery shop, opening the door, he walked to the back, taking four large pots filled with green olives. _She didn't say anything about the taste so this should be good.. right?_

He passed the line, ignoring their harsh whispers and glares, "How much?"

The cashier blinked her eyes, "Sir, I'm afraid you'll have to wait in line like all the rest."

While the rest nodded in agreement, "Yeah, get back in line, you old senile man!"

Jiraiya stuck his hands in his pockets, throwing a lot of ryo towards the cashier and used Shunshin no Jutsu to appear in front of Mina's compound which he had received access to, thanks to the blood seal, which recognized him as family.

Sitting down, he placed the cake on his lap, opening the pots of olive, he placed them on the cake with perfection. Mina wanted nothing more than perfection, crazy student of his. Why did he have to train her? Why did she have to attract his attention with her talent?

_WHY DID HE HAVE TO SUFFER LIKE THIS?!_

When he was finished, he threw the empty pots away, picking the cake up and ran towards the door. "I'm coming!" The moment he opened the door and closed it, it was raining kunai and shuriken with very precise accuracy, embedding the door around his figure.

Mina pointed an accusing finger at him, her face red and the table next to her cracked in two, "YOU'RE LATE! YOU STUPID PERVERT! WHERE THE HELL IS MY OLIVE CAKE?!"

Jiraiya flinched when he looked from left to right, the sharp weapons embedded in the door, too close for his liking. He took a fearful step away, glancing wearily at the kunoichi, "Here is your cake."

Mina's face lit up as she took the olive cake with childish glee, "Ariga- Huh? Green olives?"

Jiraiya's body stiffened, "You don't like it..?"

_Please, don't say what I think you're going to say, please, please.._

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I HATE GREEN OLIVES, YOU USELESS WORM! YOU CAN'T EVEN BUY ME CAKE WITH BLACK OLIVES!"

**SPLASH!**

Jiraiya's body was twitching violently as he wiped the disgusting olive cake away, which his dear student has thrown none too gently at his face, the green olives rolling on the ground and then he screamed as Mina started shouting many profanities at him.

"WHYYYYYYYYYY?!"

-:-

**_Mood swing example #3_**

"Oh yeah, that's the spot, more Jiraiya.." Mina moaned loudly.

"Mina, tone it down before others would hear you." Another hushed voice spoke.

The ninja-in-hiding had a feeling Mina was pouting, "But, Jiraiyaaaaa, I don't care. Your hands feel good!"

A grunt, another sinful moan, one that made you lean forward, but for Kakashi it was something worse, something he thought he only heard in his deepest nightmares, not here, not in real life.

Dear Kami, why'd he had to come to his sensei?

Why now?

Couldn't he have picked another day?

Every time he wanted to check up on her, something bad would _happen_.

The first time was that horrible date with _..his youth-addicted rival. _He cursed when he was pulled into a flashback, didn't he suffer enough when he had experienced that before?

…No, he had to experience it a _second_ time. Embracing himself for the horrible memory, he closed his eyes…

_"Sensei, I'm not wea…ring that." He spoke slowly, his words stuck in his throat as he eyed his sensei with dread. Why'd he have to blurt out something stupid like a date? He was called a genius, a prodigy of one of a kind, the son of Hatake Sakumo but looking at it now made him feel pathetic. Here he was stuck with his sensei, going on this so-called date, which was a poor excuse of a lie, without a girl to go with._

_He didn't think it could get any sadder than this..._

_If his sensei would discover the truth, he would be toasted, fried and boiled alive._

_Screw that, she would kill him, revive him, kill him, revive him, a torturing cycle that would never stop because if there was one thing his sensei didn't appreciate it were lies. _

_He sighed, once again trampling on his pride and took the black kimono from her clenching hands, if she would apply a bit more power, she would rip it._

_Barbaric woman with monster strength._

_Her furious scowl turned into a sweet smile._

_He scoffed at her, thinking how wrong that sounded._

_She was anything but sweet, she was evil herself, the wife of the Shinigami, the God of Death._

_"Good, Kakashi-kun, now about that mas-" "You're not touching my mask." He growled, interrupting her as he placed a protective hand in front of his mask._

_Mina pouted, crossing her arms under her assets, was it him or did they grow even more..? Shaking his head, he walked towards the bathroom, intent on changing. As he undressed himself, he couldn't help but worry. How the hell was he going to find a girl at this godforsaken hour..?_

_..He was **doomed.**_

_Oh wait, he had already concluded that one._

_He donned the kimono over his naked body, closing it with a black obi and pulled a black mask over his lower face, obscuring the sight from prying eyes. Closing his eye, he concentrated on his surroundings; his steady breathing, the soft tickling of the water dripping from the head shower, the hooting from an owl, the muffled voices from the civilians and ninja's outside his apartment, his sensei's movement…_

_What was she doing?_

_Spreading his senses, he concentrated harder, his brows furrowing as he listened to his sensei's movements._

_A crinkling sound, something being ripped and muffled giggles..? He opened his eye and put his ear against the door, listening intently. The sound of crinkling stopped and was replaced by the sound of metal against metal. What in the world of Kami was that woman doing now?_

_He shook his head and concentrated on his task, which was finding a girl for his date but the question was _who_?_

_There was Kurenai, she would be tolerable but the problem was Asuma. He would not be happy with this discovery and he didn't want to have another rivalry with the chain smoker, Gai was already a handful, no need to make two rivals. _

_Gai.. _

Shudder_._

_Yugao was agreeable but she was too engrossed with that Kenjutsu-user. What was his name again..? _

_Hatou? Hayanka? Something that starts with the 'h'._

_..Then there was _that woman_, the one who loved scaring people and torturing, alongside Ibiki, and her favourite place were the torture chambers. Heck, she was even friends with the torture specialist, something no sane person would do willingly, even he was weary around him, though Ibiki was still-in-training, he had shown enough of his skills to make a name of himself, becoming the nightmare of every shinobi and kunoichi alike._

_No, he would not go out with that woman, not in a million years, not even when she was the last female on this planet. He would never ask her out._

_Never, nada, nope, zero, nothing._

_"Kakashi-kun, hurry up, to let your date wait for you is very ungentlemanly." Mina's voice reached his ears and he stiffened. For the first time in his life he was anxious.._

_It seemed he had no choice but to do _that_. Swearing under his breath, he summoned his ninken, Pakkun._

_"Yo," came the deep and gruff voice as the smoke dispersed._

_A knock made Kakashi jump up, "Kakashi-kun, what are you doing? You're not thinking of running away are you." She more threatened than asked and then she turned the door knob, making Kakashi swear silently. He indicated for Pakkun to hide, which the small pup did without questioning, though he looked very amused, and hid in the bathtub._

_Mina opened the door and watched Kakashi with narrowed eyes, "What were you doing? I felt the flicker of chakra."_

_"Err, I was using chakra to …relieve myself …from the stress?"_

_Mina blinked her eyes, and then she smiled knowingly, "I get it, you're stressed out."_

_Kakashi allowed himself a small sigh of relief. "Stressed is the least of my worries, sensei.."_

_"Ahn, I see." Kakashi stared at her, wondering what she was thinking of. "I'll be right back." And then she turned around, walking out his sight._

_He quickly took a note and started scribbling on it, put it between Pakkun's teeth and ushered him out, whispering the name of the said person in the pup's small ears. When his summon had left, Mina had arrived ..with a very familiar book in her hands._

_"Come Kakashi-kun, I think it's time someone taught you the proper ways of the human body." Kakashi swallowed painfully, having a very bad feeling. "Ne, Kakashi-kun, ever heard of the Kunai and the Shuriken?"_

_Kakashi's visible eye widened considerably as his sensei led him to the living room where two cups of tea and dango was placed neatly on the table. "This won't take long, I promise." Smiling widely, she continued, a pretty shade of pink on her cheeks, "Let me tell you how the Kunai met the Shuriken.." She took a deep breath and started reciting the story with exaggerated hand signs and enthusiasm in her voice, as though she was re-telling a bedtime story to her child._

_So wrong.._

_And Kakashi's fingers were twitching the whole time, his face as red as a tomato with his lone eye wide open._

_"And that's how little Kunai's and Shuriken's appear in the world. The end!" She finished with a satisfied smile, not noticing her student who would be traumatized for the rest of his life._

_She stood up, patting his shoulder, "Now, where are you going to meet her?"_

_"I-I.."_

_"Yes?" She prompted him._

_"I-I-I.."_

_Mina sighed softly, this would get them nowhere, "I know it's hard to believe but that's how Jiraiya's kunai- Kakashi-kun?" She asked in confusion, though a creepy smirk was threatening to take over, as she eyed the place where Kakashi was, emptiness greeting her. He had already opened the door and left his apartment with fascinating speed. _

_Wow, didn't know he would be that fast._

_Giggling, she thought about a name that would suit him, like the Silver Flash. _

_She shook her head, "Kakashi, Kakashi," Her blue eyes glinted as the light was turned off and the door closed, the sound echoing throughout the empty apartment. "You can hide but you'll never outrun the Yellow Flash." _

_She found him alongside another person, one that disturbed her current thought lines. Did he really have to choose her? She had heard some troublesome news about his student's date, horrible things. The rumours were quite common known in Konoha, things about BDSM, torture and masochism. She shuddered. Was her student into those things?_

_She dearly hoped it was not the case, using her tri-pronged kunai she appeared closer to the duo, listening. _

_"Kakashi-kun, nice to see your yo-" Mina blinked, why did Kakashi hushed her. Did he sensed her? No, that couldn't be it. He may be good but he wasn't good enough to feel her suppressed chakra. _

_"Anko, what did I tell you about that?" He hissed in her ear, standing rather close to the purple-haired woman. When he released her, the woman grinned, her teeth blinding her vision for a bit._

_Ugh, stupid white spots._

_Wait.. white spots? Was that normal?_

_"Not to..?" _

_Kakashi nodded, sighing softly and grabbed her hand with a weird look in his eyes, was that disgust? "Let's get this over with."_

_"Hai, Kakashi-kun! Let the power of youthly love consume us!"_

_Mina blinked. Power of youthly love..? Didn't that spandex-wearing boy, Maito Gai, kept shouting about youth? It couldn't be what she thought it was, could it? _

_Anko smiled brightly._

_Kakashi face-palmed._

_"Anko." Kakashi growled slowly, his teeth gritting together, making Mina wince at the horrible sound._

_Anko grinned sheepishly, "Kakashi-kun, I'll behave unless you want to punish me..?"_

_Mina paled. So the rumours were right!_

_Kakashi's face turned into a sickly looking green. "…That will be unnecessary, Anko." And led Anko towards the least populated place, at the top of the Hokage Mountain, on her head. She had to grin at that. Her Kakashi-kun really did love her! _

_Mina giggled, thinking how cute they looked together. Kakashi sitting on her head, Anko leaning on his shoulder, watching Konoha's view. It couldn't get any romantic than that. "Kakashi-kun, the view is yout- err, beautiful." She corrected herself, seeing Kakashi's eye narrow into splits._

_"Hn."_

_"The dango was delicious!" She chirped happily._

_Kakashi looked down at Anko, his face set in a calm and detached demeanour, "Huh?" _

_"Kakashi-kun, why do you always do that?! I'll surpass your cool, hip and trendy moves!" Anko cried out dramatically, anime tears rolling down._

_"I was thinking, idiot!"_

_Mina frowned unhappily, having enough of this all. This was prove enough. But why was Kakashi afraid to come clean with his true self? She decided it was time to intervene because looking at the two made her pity them. It was just too painful to watch them._

_"Kakashi."_

_Uh-oh!_

_Kakashi slowly on turned his head towards the newcomer, a bad feeling churning in the pit of his stomach. _

_"Gai, drop your henge. I understand."_

_Say what?_

_Kakashi looked around fervently, waiting for the apocalypse to come and destroy humankind. _

_Anko blinked her eyes, "It seems my youthful henge was discovered." And the image wavered, the purple-haired woman replaced with a man wearing a tight spandex green suit. "Ahn, youthful Hokage-sama! The famous youthful Yellow Flash!"_

_Mina giggled softly, walking towards the duo, though Kakashi was still in shock from seeing a rational sensei. He had thought she would flip completely, rendering him immobile for two weeks. _

_"I understand, Kakashi-kun."_

_"Huh?"_

_Mina sighed softly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I get why you never showed any romantic interest to any of your female suitors. I understand everything."_

_Kakashi and Gai shared a look together, wondering what she was talking about. The next thing she said made the Kakashi freeze on spot, his eye wide in horror, the words repeating in his mind and each time it felt even worse than before._

"You're homosexual."

_Mina sighed softly, a small smile appearing on her face, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I'll let you two tell the good news." She chuckled, shaking her head, "I should've seen this coming. All those challenges you made, all those times you two spent together, all those spars.. Really, it was so obvious and yet I was blind for the truth." Another chuckle, "And they call me observant." She turned her back to the two, glancing one more time at her wide-eyed student and the confused green beast. "Though with this revelation I won't be able to become a grandmother," she shook her head, "Such a shame.."_

_And disappeared completely, no trace of her left anymore._

_"Kakashi, my eternal rival, I challenge you to a contest where I can show you my youthful homosexuality!"_

_Kakashi flinched visibly, dropping his head in shame. This wasn't supposed to be like this. _

_Gai, henge'd in Anko would have a walk with him, eat dango and then they would look at Konoha's view, that's it. Instead this happened and without a doubt whole Konoha would know about it in the next following hours. Gai would never shut up about this, and he had a feeling the Green Beast didn't even know what the word meant._

_"I'll show all of Konoha how- "No Gai, wait, do-" "-youthfully homosexual I'm!" Then he sped towards the market square, leaving a horror-stricken Kakashi behind._

_There went his reputation as Kakashi no Sharingan and welcome Kakashi no Homosekusharu._

Kakashi shivered again as that nickname replayed in his head. Ever since that moment Gai had shouted about being gayer than Kakashi, whole Konoha had dubbed them as the famous gay couple, and the most horrid thing was the fact that his fan club had grown even more. Those sick creatures were stalking him everywhere, not leaving him alone for a bit. He had to hide himself in his apartment for three weeks straight, only getting out with a henge to shop for food.

"Oh yeah! That's it! Harder!" Mina's loud moan of pleasure snapped him out of his thoughts. "A bit more down, yes, that's it, move in circles and push harder."

-:-

_Thud._

Jiraiya and Mina looked up at that sound, "What was that?"

"I'll check it out." Jiraiya cleaned his hands with a towel, walking towards the door and opened it. The sight that greeted him made him chuckle in amusement.

Mina got up too, wearing a long, loose-fitting maternal dress with a simple blouse underneath, and walked towards him. The moment she saw an unconscious Kakashi lying in front of her window, fingers still twitching violently, she giggled softly in amusement. "You think he was-" "Was thinking we were doing it?"

Mina blushed but nodded anyway.

Jiraiya smirked, "I'm not thinking it, I _know_."

"Did you hear about his preferences?"

"Yes, frankly it quite shocked me." He shuddered, thinking about Kakashi and Gai doing _it_.

Mina chuckled again, "Well, what should we do about him?"

Jiraiya's eyes glinted with mischief, "I know a plan."

-:-

Kakashi groaned when he heard a very loud high-pitched sound. He got up, rubbing his sore head and looked around.

"Look! Look! He's getting up! How cute!"

For the first time of his life, Kakashi screamed a girly shriek and fainted again. Anything would be better than witnessing this.

While above on the roof tops were Jiraiya and Mina, laughing at Kakashi's predicament. "This is the best thing you've ever thought of, Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya nodded in agreement, not able to speak as his laughter continued, still clutching his stomach.

Because down there was a naked Kakashi, embracing an equal naked Gai in the hot springs for women only who were now squealing at how adorable the two yaoi lovers looked, some of them even having a massive bleeding nose.


	7. Chapter 6: Wrong Moment!

**Gruffard - **Thanks for the compliment. I loved that part too. Heh.

**Guest 1 - **...Kakashi is not gay.

**XxKnigthtWingxX** - He deserved them all.

**Slytherin's Pimp -** Yeah, totally agree on that part.

Edited 27/01/2013

* * *

**Chapter 6: Wrong Moment!**

_~ I would not leave you in your times of trouble. We never could have come this far. I took the good times, I'll take the bad times, I'll take you just the way you are. – Billy Joel _

"To do or not do? That's the question..?" Mina asked herself, chewing on her lips.

She glanced down at the object in her hands and then at the door. Jiraiya wouldn't come until five o'clock so that gave her plenty of time to do what she wanted for so long. She was having problems with every single men that was walking near her. It was something she had felt before but this time it was worse than ever, it was like she couldn't stop staring. She couldn't stop thinking about things that made her blush furiously, something she had no problem with before. She felt ashamed to feel like this and yet another part of her wanted this so badly, she _craved _it.

She had tried absolutely everything, just to get her mind off this crazy lust for sex, _anything_ but in the end she was doomed.

Food.

Walking, which didn't help _at all_ since she kept staring at the men, or more precisely the part between their legs.

Painting, which she had dubbed as a _fail _when she couldn't even paint a stupid flower, blame her bad art genes!

Heck, she even had bought Icha Icha, just to get those feelings out of her system. But instead of fixing it, she became even worse and thus she had destroyed it with a pure vengeance.

And now she was in her bedroom, holding this _thing_ that would promise her pure lust and pleasure but her innocence side was preventing her from doing it, though she couldn't be called innocent anymore thanks to a stupid pervert. Reading the instruction once again, she sighed tiredly. Before this pregnancy, she wouldn't have landed in this mess. But she was, and the overloading emotions were killing her.

Damn her hormones and her pregnancy, her cheeks blushed as she stared at the _thing _in her hands, biting her lips nervously. "To do or not do?"

_Creak._

"Tadaima!" came Jiraiya's voice from the front door.

_Kuso_! "Okaeri!" She called out hurriedly, chucking the "stick of pleasure" under her pillow, right when Jiraiya came in. He frowned, staring at her.

"Mina, are you feeling well?" he asked worriedly.

Mina nodded, laughing sheepishly, a blush creeping up her cheeks, "Hai, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya's frown deepened.

"You sure? You look red. Do you have a fever?" He walked towards her, placing his hands on her forehead.

_Kuso_! She cursed again when Jiraiya's warmth was enveloping her and she sighed in relief, leaning into the coolness of his hands.

The silver-haired man blinked his eyes, inspecting Mina closely while her eyes were closed. Something seemed off but he didn't know what. First of all, Mina would never speak that nervously, only when she had something to hide. Second, her nervousness was so obviously, even a blind man would _see _it. And then this fever that came out of nowhere. When he had left he made sure she was alright and had everything she would need.

So, the problem was, _what_ the hell was wrong with her?

When Mina fluttered her eyes open, Jiraiya was back to his previous position, staring intently into her dark cerulean eyes, which were showing confusion at his staring. "Jiraiya?"

"Hmm..?"

Mina squirmed slightly under that intense gaze, her eyes moving down, but then she cursed again – _Kuso!_ – when her eyes were locked with his private parts. Kami, please, not now, not with her sensei. She groaned as the hot feeling between her legs seemed to increase and her hormonal-induced mind was screaming at her to jump Jiraiya's bones.

The said man who was unknown to the potential danger was oblivious to it all. Instead he blinked his eyes again, wondering if he had heard it right?

_Did Mina just moan?_

Mentally, Mina was frustrated beyond words, she was fighting against these overwhelming feelings but she was losing, for the first time of her life, the Yellow Flash was losing against something insignificant, something called emotions. Granted, she had felt this heat when she was with Kendo, her ex-lover, but never this intense. And oh Kami does Jiraiya even know how he was looking at her?

Outwardly, Mina averted her eyes from Jiraiya's precious jewels after a hard struggle and scooted shyly away from him. She was starting to feel very conscious of the place – her bedroom, on her bed – where she wanted to masturbate and the "stick of pleasure" lying cosily under her giant, fluffy pillow.

Jiraiya scooted closer.

The Yondaime scooted away.

"Mina?"

Meekly, "Yes?"

"What is wrong with you? Since _when_ are you shy like this shy?"

Mina flinched visibly, her inner mind starting to scream worriedly, hoping the man wouldn't notice but she was losing hope in this matter because this was Jiraiya we were talking about, a _super_-pervert at heart. "Nothing.."

Her eyes moved unwillingly back to his jewels, hidden underneath his clothing.

Jiraiya frowned when she didn't look at him but something else. Raising an eye brow, he followed her gaze and stopped. "Oh!" Dear Kami, this wasn't happening… Tsunade had warned him about something like this but he had waved her worries away, stating that Mina wouldn't be like that. He didn't even listen to her instructions, which made her angry and punch him _again_, then she had left, saying that he would be sorry.

..and now he was starting to worry.

No wonder she was nervous and shy around him, blushing crazily, avoiding his eyes and staring _down_ there.

What could he do in this case? He swallowed heavily, his fingers twitching as he viewed her again. To his horror, his member was throbbing at her obvious need for him. Oh no! _Nononononono_! This would not happen _again_. He cursed when his heart was beating faster, his hand palms sweating profusely. Was he doomed to feel like this whenever he would be near her? For once in his life, Jiraiya cursed himself for picking out such a breathtakingly beautiful student, couldn't she be a man? Everything would have been so much easier if she was a man, going with the name, Namikaze Minato. Unfortunately, life wasn't like that and he had chosen a female student, a female student with absolutely perfect curves, a freaking Tsunade-two with god-like strength and speed.

His eyes widened when he stroked her cheek, it was as if he was hypnotized, something or someone was pulling the strings, not him. He tried stopping it but his will was too weak, _No! Stop this! _Something in Mina's eyes made him stop and flinch, something very familiar. The hurt when he had taken her innocence against her will, though that would be debatable since she wanted him although in an alcohol-induced state, the lust when she had shouted his name in pure ecstasy, the betrayal the day after _that_, their father-daughter relationship which was shattered after _that_. Everything went downhill from that day, would he want to experience it all over again? Would he want to see and feel her anger, her sadness, her entire chaotic emotions?

He pulled his hands back, clenching them tightly against his legs as he looked away, not wanting to see the disgust in her eyes, "Umm.. are you hungry?" Maybe he could talk her _and _himself out of those feelings.

Mina nodded slowly, snapping from her stupor, "I-I… would like some dango."

He nodded hurriedly, running towards the kitchen and leaned against the fridge, enjoying the coolness as he breathed in and out. This was bad, very very bad. He didn't know if he could hold himself back for a second time. He wanted to get this steam off. So with amazing speed, he warmed the dango up, put them on a plate and brought it to Mina, without looking at her, "I have to meet sensei. I'll see you tonight. Will you be able to handle yourself?"

Mina nodded, "Hai...," somehow feeling hurt at his dismissal.

"Good.." With that he disappeared.

Mina sighed softly, looking at the dango in her hands and weirdly, she was feeling disgusted by the sugary aroma coming from the hot sweetness. Putting the plate on her night drawers, she dropped herself on her bed, feeling very confused. She lifted her hands in the air, watching it glow an orange-pinkish glow underneath the sun rays. "What should I do?"

Then, her mind wavered back to the object hidden under her pillows… "To do or not do..?"

-:-

Jiraiya cursed loudly, walking towards a very familiar place, somewhere he went frequently, ever since he was put as Mina's caretaker. Not once did he continued his "research", not having the will to do it. Also the fact that Tsunade was staying temporarily in Konoha was also something that pushed him to put it on a hiatus. _For now.._

"Why hello handsome, back for some more action?" A seductive voice whispered in his ear.

He nodded, letting the beautiful black-haired woman lead him upstairs.

-:-

Mina was gasping loudly, biting her lips to prevent herself from screaming loudly as pleasure overtook her. Her toes curled upwards, her body going rigid and then she collapsed on the bed, taking deep breaths – _"In and out." –_ as the hot sensation between her legs dissipated and was replaced by a feeling worse than lust and desire.

…Namely emptiness and disgust.

-:-

Jiraiya grabbed the woman roughly, closing his eyes as a familiar person appeared in his treacherous mind. "Fuck!" He cursed loudly, pushing those thoughts away.

The woman moaned loudly when he pounded his throbbing member into her wet cavern, putting all his frustration, his need, his lust in this carnal intercourse. And yet, the image of _her _came back. Would she never leave him alone? Even in his mind she would follow him?

_Would he never be able to face her again without these treacherous thoughts and feelings?_

"Fuck me harder! Harder!" The girl moaned again, begging him loudly as her breasts moved back and forth, and he grabbed them, squeezing them hardly, making her moan again at the hot sensation. The bed creaked violently against the wall, the sound mixing with the sinful moans and grunts as they echoed around the red-coloured room.

-:-

Mina curled up in a ball, sniffing at the hollow feeling that was trying to crush her. Why was she feeling so unsatisfied, so disgusted, so _lonely. _

"Lovely.." She muttered quietly, her eyes feeling heavy, sweet darkness lulling her into a world of nothingness, a world where she wouldn't feel like this.

Suddenly, she snapped them open, her eyes swirling with many emotions. She grabbed the stupid thing that made her feel even worse than before and crushed it with her hands, recoiling in disgust when her fingers felt the sticky wetness from her orgasm before.

With shaky legs, she pushed herself up, placing her hands on her giant stomach and padded towards the bathroom, throwing the broken pieces in the bin. One by one, she took off her clothes, using a clone who had transformed into a non-pregnant Yondaime, who helped her. When she finished, she stepped into the shower, dispelling the clone. A tired sigh left her mouth and she opened the shower, sinful tears mixing with the innocent water…

-:-

Jiraiya released his seeds into the beautiful woman, grunting one last time and rolled off her. The woman was lying on the bed, her eyes shut as she released a silent satisfied sound from her parted mouth and curled up in a ball. He stood up in one swift movement, feeling disgusted with himself as the thought of his sweet student swirled into his mind once again, threatening to overtake his sense of rationality.

-:-

_"So cold…"_

-:-

Taking his clothes off, he stepped into the shower, washing of the sweat from his body.

-:-

_"So lonely…"_

-:-

He released a frustrated breath and punched the wall in anger, "Damnit!"

-:-

_"So numb…"_

-:-

Drying himself, he dressed quickly, strapping his sandals mechanically, something he was used from the many years of practice.

-:-

_"This hollow feeling…" _

_"…would it ever leave my shattered, **crippled** heart?"_

-:-

Somewhere else in Konoha, a beautiful blonde-haired woman was drinking sake, licking her lips in satisfaction as she placed the empty sake bottle on the table.

_Crack._

-:-

For some weird reason, Jiraiya was feeling an ominous feeling but he ignored them. Mina would be alright, she was in her room, in her compound where only a few people could get in; Hiruzen-sensei, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, that Uzumaki boy and himself. Nothing would happen to her.

_But then why was he feeling like this?_

-:-

_"Would I ever feel…"_

-:-

"Shizune!"

A black-haired woman ran quickly towards her master and best friend when she heard that call, mixed with many negative emotions.

Desperation.

Worry.

…but most of all _fear._

-:-

Jiraiya punched another tree, cursing loudly when his treacherous mind was supplying him with the images of a _naked_ moaning Mina.

"Fuck it!" Pushing more chakra in his hands, a familiar blue ball appeared, much larger than usual with much _more_ chakra in them, in his hands and he pushed it towards the tree, watching with slight satisfaction as the tree exploded into tiny pieces. He kept repeating this, cursing the entire time.

-:-

_"…love again?"_

_"Would anyone want a **second**-used woman like me?"_

-:-

"No, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune watched with mortification as her sensei jumped through the window, shattering the window in the process. She picked TonTon up, dashing after her and hoping that nothing bad would happen.

The shattered sake bottle scattered over the floor, blood mixed with them.

-:-

Jiraiya breathed out deeply, his chakra levels swirling towards a very _dangerously_ emptiness. His body dropped unceremoniously on the ground as he punched the ground weakly with his burnt hands due to the over-use of chakra. "_Why_..?"

The training ground was demolished; swirling patterns were embedded on the crushed trees, the ground ruptured from powered fist where craters and rock debris were scattered over the clearing, orange flames spreading on the cerulean river, a colour which was making him think of a certain blonde. Groaning in frustration, he pushed more chakra in his punches.

-:-

_Emptiness and darkness._

_"This feeling…"_

_"…it's **calling **me."_

_To do or not do?_

-:-

Smoke clouded the vision of the Sandaime as he signed another file, putting them aside on the large stack of the finished paper. He cringed when his poor abused fingers cramped up. "For the love of Kami! When will that woman give birth already?!" He shouted in aggravation, not hearing the snickers from his hidden ANBU.

_Crack._

His eyes widened when the picture of Namikaze Mina, showing the peace sign with a bright smile, her arms around Uzumaki Kendo, who was grinning widely, cracked.

He quickly stood up, his body tensing, along with his other ANBU, when a _wounded_ ANBU appeared in front of him, "Sandaime-sama! We have a problem. _Code red_!"

-:-

Kakashi ran with amazing speed as he hopped from roof top to roof top. He had to reach her. He had to protect her. He couldn't let her down.

..not when Obito, his best friend, the one who gave him his eye, made him promise to keep the two important women in his world safe.

**_Sensei and Rin._**

This feeling was the same when he was returning home from a day at the Academy. _There he met the corpse of his lifeless father, a disgusting stench welcoming him home._

This feeling was the same when he went on his first mission as a team leader, as a Jounin with Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin. _There he lost his best friend, watching him die in front of his eyes._

This feeling was the same when he had an A-rank mission towards Kirigakure, together with Nohara Rin. _There he had killed his second best friend with his bare hands, watching the life douse out from her beautiful eyes._

And now he was feeling this again. He couldn't let Obito down, he couldn't let sensei down.

_…He couldn't fail, not when everything was on the line._

-:-

Tsunade pushed more chakra in her limbs, sprinting towards her destination, images of blood and dead corpses appearing in front of her. "NOOOO!" She screamed loudly, scaring the people around her as she pumped more chakra in her limbs.

She wouldn't face another death of her precious people, not again.

_Not like Nawaki, her dear brother who rushed towards his death, his dreams of Hokage clouding his mind._

_Not like Dan, her first love who had saved her from being killed, giving up his dreams of becoming Hokage for her._

No! This wouldn't happen to Mina, her precious student, her _daughter_. She would be damned if she would let Mina die. "_You'll keep your position as Hokage or my name won't be Senju Tsunade_!"

Behind her, much behind her was Shizune, screaming the name of her master in worry, "Tsunade-sama!"

"Oink! Oink!"

But her frantic shouts were met with no reply.

-:-

With a lot of struggle, Jiraiya limped towards the Namikaze compound, wanting to sleep this horrible aching pain away. Looking up, he saw dark clouds hiding the clear and starry sky. "Why am I feeling like _this_?"

He received no proper answer, instead it started to rain heavily. Raindrops dripping on his face, "Does this mean something? Will I always be doomed with these feelings?"

The rain got heavier.

"Is this my _punishment_?"

His soaked clothing felt heavy but he didn't care, he kept his face upwards, "Then so be it." and walked further, his troubled mind never leaving him alone.

-:-

_"Will you take away my **pain**…?" Echoed a sweet voice at the sinister shadows._

_An outstretched hand, a sweet smile, "…Then take my hand." _

_And the shadows smirked in glee as they moved their tentacles towards the blonde-haired angel._

-:-

"Who are you…," His eyes widened, the words leaving his mouth as his eyes discovered the red behind the orange, "…_Uchiha_."

The person chuckled darkly, the sound sending shivers up his spine, "Correct." He took his fighting stance, "Entertain me, _Uzumaki._"

_And the clash between two ancient clans started._

_A fight that would decide who would be the strongest one…_

_…for the strongest would survive and the weak one would…_

_…**die.**_

-:-

"Give me a _full_ briefing and quickly." He ordered with a stern façade.

The ANBU, who was being healed by a skilled medic, sighed in relief as the pain left his sore body, "Sandaime-sama, I was attacked by an unknown male while I patrolled the west area of Konoha, one who had high chakra capacity, and the jutsu he had used, it was one I had _never_ encountered before. I couldn't see his face, I couldn't even pinpoint his position but I knew the moment I felt him that this person wasn't one to be taken lightly. The only thing he whispered in my ears before I fell unconscious were _four words_…" He emphasized the last two words, his hands shaking as he clenched them tightly.

Quieter, "_Konoha will vanish today."_

Hiruzen clenched his fists, his face pale as a ghost and for once in his life he was thankful that he couldn't see those eyes from his subordinate.

_For those eyes have lost **hope**._

-:-

Kakashi's feet faltered and he cursed when he fell down, using his shinobi skills he grabbed a metal pole and swung himself back up on the roof. He looked back and forth, wondering if his mind was threatening on the border of insanity.

That slight chakra flicker, _was that you, …Obito?_

_Was it him or did his Sharingan eye itch…?_

He shook his head and continued his way towards the Namikaze compound. _No time to be reminiscing about the past…_

He will have enough time for _that_ after this.

Because someone like him would be sent to Hell, to the deepest pit of Shinigami's stomach where he would be burnt for his vile deeds. _Forever._ After all he won't be able to repay for his sinful deeds, no matter how much he drowned in his guilt, self-pity and sorrow. Focusing on his objective target, he vowed not to let anything happen to his sensei and mother-figure. Two death of his precious ones, he could survive. _Barely_. But a third one would crush him.

_Never again shall he feel…_

_…like **last** time._

-:-

Tsunade bit her thumb and placed her bloodied thumb on the gates, seeing it glow an ethereal glow and open with a quiet creaking sound made her relieved beyond words. "Finally!" She shouted impatiently, dashing towards Mina's traditional house, pulling the door open none too gently.

She was met by _silence_, pure raw silence that made her choke on her breath. Silence like the one with Nawaki and Dan.

"MINA!" She shouted worriedly.

She started searching around frantically.

The kitchen. _Nothing._

The living room. _Nothing._

The dining room. _Nothing._

The guest rooms. _Nothing._

Opening the door towards the master bedroom, she found _nothing. _

Frustrated, she let out a scream, pulling her bangs and then her eyes locked with the door leading towards the bathroom. She swallowed loudly, her shaky hands gripping the handle and pushed it down.

_Creak._

Her lips quivered as many horrible images haunted her mind, raping her sanity. When the door opened, her sensitive ears picked up the sound of running water, the opened windows and the chilling cold that made goose bumps appear on her arms. "Mina?" She asked nervously, her eyes moving back and forth as she rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself up, searching.

_Searching for what? _Questioned her mind.

"Mina..?" She asked again when she saw the huddled figure of her precious surrogate daughter behind the slide. "Mina, answer me! Damnit!" She shouted angrily.

_Silence._

Her shaking worsened, her eyes misty and her lips quivered as she pushed the slide aside. The sight that greeted her made her scream in terror as unbeknownst to her salty tears rolled down her face.

"MINAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**_Coldness_**_… too cold for someone who had a beautiful and warm personality._

_…Such a contradiction…_

_It was wrong and yet the truth was right here._

_And the shadows continued laughing, just…_

_….like…_

**_…last…_**

_…time._

-:-

Jiraiya's head whipped towards the loud voice of a very familiar person, "Tsunade..?"

Ignoring his protesting joints and muscles he ran towards that voice because that sound was one he had heard only twice in his entire life, that voice was for one who had…

…_lost **hope** entirely._

-:-

_"Such a nice feeling…"_

_Grabbing the shadows, she pushed herself up and walked towards it._

_"I like you.."_

_"**…**as I like the way you're making me feel nothing."_

_Blinking her cerulean-blue eyes, she smiled sweetly at the ominous presence, "…are you perhaps," She peeked through her lashes."…**Death** itself?"_

_Such a sweet innocence embarked within the journey of **Death**. _

_Pity. _

_Greedily, the shadows started swallowing her body, enjoying the way her aura tasted like._

_…And the white light around the female was evaporating slowly._

_Now who would be able to …save her.._

_…before it would be **late**?_

_Her loved ones perhaps? Or were they doomed to live on while another of their loved ones died?_

_And the shadows continued laughing._

_Just…_

_…like…_

_…**last**…_

_…time._

-:-

A mad laughter echoed throughout a clearing as he picked up the body of his unconscious victim. "Such a waste of my precious time." Sneering, "_Pathetic_." Hoisting the person on his shoulders, he smirked sinisterly. "_This will be the start of a new reign." _

**_Red_**_ sparkled in the night and then it vanished._

**_Completely._**

-:-

"Assemble the ANBU, Jounin and Chunin quickly!" He ordered the Jounin Commander and the ANBU-captains. "You, collect the Genin and start the evacuation order! We have no time to lose!" He pointed towards a Tokubetsu Jounin, "You will notify the Yondaime about this, use this," He handed the nervous-looking Chuunin a vial filled with his blood that would give the shinobi entrance to the Namikaze compound. The Chuunin nodded and used Shunshin no Jutsu.

The door was pushed open, smacking against the wall, "Sandaime-sama! Uzumaki Kendo is nowhere to be found!" A frantic Jounin screamed with wide eyes, his chest heaving up and down.

Hiruzen stiffened, his eyes widening slightly when something clicked in his mind, an important fact that he had pieced together, along with the sudden attack; Kendo lived in the west side of Konoha.

_Was this person after Konoha or Kendo_?

_…Or was it something else, something **sinister**?_

"Owl!" A ANBU with an owl mask appeared in a swirl of leaves, bowing in front of his superiority, "Hokage-sama."

"Find Uzumaki Kendo together with this Chuunin, start searching him at home!" When they left, three other persons, more specifically, three of his ex-teammates came walking in with narrowed eyes, "Danzo, Koharu, Homura! Konoha is in grave danger." He looked them right in the eyes, saying two words that chilled their bones, "_Code Red_."

Their eyes widened in shock as they looked at serious Hokage, one who wouldn't joke about these things. No, his eyes were too serious to be joking about these matters. Danzo narrowed his lone eye, composing himself pretty quickly in contrary to the other two, "Hiruzen, what's going on?"

_Was this what his bad omen wanted to tell him? _

_Would Konoha meet its end today?_

_…Was it just that **simple**?_

-:-

When Kakashi appeared in front of the Namikaze compound, he heard a blood gurgling scream that made his veins go cold and Jiraiya who dashed inside the house, screaming the name of his female teammate in desperation. His eyes widened and he followed after that, biting his thumb and placing it on the gate, "Come on!" He shouted hurriedly, the silence that came next making him anxious, worried and scared.

_Ba-dum!_

When the door opened, he ran towards the house, through the door, towards the place where he could feel the large chakra capacity of the two Sannin.

_Ba-dum! Ba-dum!_

_Was it him or was his heart trying to bust out his chest? _

With bating breath, he pushed the door towards the master bedroom open and what he saw made his blood freeze, his heart stammering wildly, his hands sweating profusely, his Sharingan eye throbbing at the remembrance, his body going rigid, his lone eye wide. Finally, he snapped and screamed the name of his sensei with dread, "MINAAAAAAAA!"

There in front of him was the silver-haired Sannin, pulling his silver hair out of his scalp as tears rolled down.

There in front of him was the crying blonde-haired Sannin, together with Shizune who was mumbling the name of Mina over and over, trying to heal their precious person who was bordering between life and death.

_Was this how everything would end, sensei?_

_Was this how you would leave us behind?_

-:-

A strangled cry, "Don't leave me! You hear me! Don't you dare to accept this faith!" Ignoring the salty taste, she pumped more chakra in her hands, watching with agitation as it flickered slightly, "I'll save you! I'll save you!" She tried reassuring herself as Shizune watched with worry as her master was once again on the brink of falling apart.

Neither paid attention to the two newcomers who were standing near the Yondaime, their eyes pleading them to save her.

_Would they be able to see her beautiful eyes?_

-:-

"Mina, oh Kami, Mina, please, wake up…" Jiraiya mumbled, grabbing her cold, limp hands, his other hand stroking her purple lips. "I promise I'll never peek into the bath houses.. Please.." He whimpered pathetically, leaning against her cold hands.

_Would I be able to see your angelic smile again…?_

-:-

_"Huh? What's this?"_

_Darkness all around her and yet…_

_…there was some light left, one that called out to her._

_"…This light…"_

_Reaching out, she touched the light, "So warm…"_

_"So familiar…"_

"MINAAAAAAAA!"

_The shadows continued to engulf her petite form, her head and left hand still over. She frowned unhappily, "Those voices…"_

_"They're calling me…"_

_She squirmed uncomfortably as the shadows tightened their hold on her. "Let go…"_

_They ignored her weak demand._

_Louder with much more force, "I said… LET GO!"_

_…the hold slackened and she broke free from their dark cluthes._

Her eyes fluttered open, seeing four of her loved ones in front of her with wide-eyed eyes, relief all written on their face, "Konnichiwa…"

Jiraiya kissed her finger tips in relief, a quiet chuckle escaping his lips, "Are you stupid?"

Kakashi was glaring viciously at her, those eyes promising her a long lecture about safety and rules next time. She gulped, averting her eyes back to her sensei who looked too tired to look angry.

Mina blinked her eyes tiredly, smiling weakly as the two skilled medics were healing her further, their glares scaring her, "Ne, I don't remember anything…"

Jiraiya sweat dropped, "Mina… you almost gave us a heart attack and this is your excuse..? Really?" He shook his head, chuckling again as he stroked her cheeks gently, enjoying the warmth that was seeping through her fingers, enjoying the way her purple-looking lips turned into a soft pink, enjoying the way her cheeks flushed a pretty pink, enjoying the way her cerulean eyes shone warmly. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear me?"

Mina nodded, too dumbfounded to say or do anything, eyes transfixed with Jiraiya's.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes as did Kakashi, looking between the two. Something was different…

**SLAM!**

Five head turned towards the source of that sound, seeing a wide-eyed Chuunin at the bedroom door, breathing frantically, "Hokage-sama, _code red_."

Mina's eyes turned as big as saucers, "_WHAT_?" and then her eyes widened even more, flinching when a searing pain shot through her abdomen. "Fuck!"

Tsunade who had recognized it immediately, barked loudly, "YOU!" The Chuunin went rigid at Tsunade's command, "GET OUT! _NOW_!" He didn't need to be told twice, he had informed the Yondaime and now he only had to return to the Sandaime, informing him about his successful mission and handing him the empty vial.

While inside the tension was as thick as the mist around Kirigakure and then a loud piercing scream followed next, "AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Jiraiya and Kakashi paled, seeing the colourless substance dripping down her maternal dress. Jiraiya muttered in utter shock, grabbing Mina's hand tightly because he knew what this meant, "H-her water broke..?" But Tsunade and Shizune were focused, their whole demeanour changed completely, "Mina you're too stressed out, forget everything and start breathing in and out. Shizune, let's do this."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

Let the shrieking _start_.


	8. Chapter 7: Raging Darkness

**Slytherin's Pimp - **A bit drama can't hurt. Heh. I so hope he didn't make the same mistake again. Who knows? Anyway, thanks for the compliment. ;D

**imsabbel - **Yeah, but that's how the story needs to go. And about her innocence, I just wanted it to be like that, you know for the effect.

**Gruffard - **Thanks, I try to keep the readers excited about the next chapter. Thanks for the review!

**mugu - **I'm glad you liked this story and reviewed it. It makes me as an author really happy! I'll take your advise about the author's note into consideration. Hope you like this chapter too, though it's not funny as the previous ones since there will be times when they need to be serious.

Edited 27/01/2013

* * *

**Chapter 7: Raging Darkness**

_~ Nothing is predestined. The obstacles of your past can become the gateways that lead to new beginnings. – Ralph Blum_

"Push!" Tsunade barked loudly.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH! YOU FUCKING PERVERT! I'LL KILL _YOU_ AFTER THIS!"

Jiraiya flinched because he knew she was capable of killing him.

_Crack._

Kakashi winced visibly, hearing the bones in his hands crack loudly. Looking at the Toad Hermit, grudgingly he had to admit that he wasn't affected as he was. But then again, Jiraiya was already used to all these abuses so this was nothing compared to all the painful hits he had re- "Itai! Mina-chan, you're killing my hand." Jiraiya whimpered, anime tears rolling down his face.

Forget what he had thought before, this man was…

Kakashi sneered, "You're _pathetic_." This was his fault his poor sensei was hurting. He couldn't keep his hands off her and had to get in her pants. "Suck it up, cry-baby."

"Why, you, little br- Itai!" His insult was cut short when Mina glared at him viciously, tightening her hold on his hand, "DON'T INSULT, MY KAKA-CHAN!"

Kakashi smirked.

Jiraiya whimpered as he heard his bones being crushed by the strong force which the blonde-haired devil put into it.

…And Tsunade couldn't help but smile sweetly at Jiraiya, "Mina-chan, push harder and put more pressure in Jiraiya's hand to keep your head cool."

_Crack._

Jiraiya cried pathetically.

Everyone was against him. Once again, he couldn't help but think, _WHY HIM?_

While Tsunade and Kakashi couldn't help but smirk cruelly, enjoying the pure torture being showed in front of them, both thinking along the same line, _Suffer, pervert! SUFFER!_

Shizune shook her head, concentrating on the task, "Push, Mina-chan."

"THIS HURTS! KAMI, THIS HURTS – _Crack! _– SO FUCKING MUCH! JIRAIYA, I HOPE YOU'LL FUCKING ROT IN HELL!"

"My poor hand.." Jiraiya sniffed, wondering if he would be able to use his hands.

_CRACK!_

"KAMI, GET HER OUT! SHE IS KILLING ME!" Mina shouted in excruciating pain.

-:-

"_Uzumaki Kendo_?!" The three Elders spoke in surprise and mortification.

Hiruzen nodded tiredly, taking his Hokage robe off and revealed his black fighting clothes. "I'm afraid this unknown person is after _that_."

The two elders gasped in mortification.

_Would they be able to stop him before everything would be out of control?_

Danzo narrowed his eyes, a dark look in his eyes, "We'll have to stop him no matter what. Did you notify the Clans in Konoha?"

"I did but there was one slight problem with this," An unknown glint appeared in Hiruzen's eyes, "Most of the Uchiha's weren't in the Compound, only the elders, pregnant women, children and a few Uchiha shinobi. It seems most of the Uchiha's went towards the Uchiha Hideout for clan matters."

A silence enveloped the four ninja's from the first generation. Homura was the one who broke it, "Do you think they are working together with the enemy?"

"With their Sharingan they will be able to control that _thing_ just like Uchiha Madara." Danzo sneered.

Hiruzen sighed tiredly, rubbing his temples, "Danzo, let's not jump to conclusions. First of all, let's take care of this matter instead of speculating. The villagers are being evacuated by the Genin, the shinobi and kunoichi are being assembled by the Jounin Commander and the ANBU-captains." His demeanour changed completely, the retired Sandaime gone and welcome Shinobi no Kami. "Sensei trained us to protect Konoha and protect we shall do!"

The three elders nodded curtly, "For old time's sake!"

The door closed and at that moment an ominous presence appeared, "Killing old people isn't something I like to but for once I'll make an exception." The baggage on his shoulders seemed to stiffen and he chuckled, leaving the room, melting within the shadows, disappearing like a ghost.

"_Soon all will change! Gone was a world filled with lies!"_

-:-

"Sir, this way." A Genin spoke hurriedly, his face troubled and his hands shaking but he kept his worries inwardly, not wanting to scare the old man.

The elder smiled weakly, patting the brown-haired mane of the fresh Genin, "Don't worry kid, we have the Yondaime on our side." He chuckled softly, shuffling with his cane towards the entrance of the Hokage Mountain. He glanced back one time, sending a reassured smile towards the panicking boy, his eyes filled with hope, "Don't lose your hope for the Yondaime will save us all in a flash." The old man chuckled softly, shaking his head.

The boy stood there with wide eyes, watching the old man vanish and then he released a deep, shuddering breath, "He is right. We have the Yellow Flash on our side." With a soft smile he continued praying and hoping.

_Would their **wishes** come out? _

_Would their **hopes** become reality?__…_

_Or will it all be shattered right in front of them…_

_…and was their faith already sealed…?_

-:-

"TAKE HER OUT! TAKE HER OUT!" Mina screamed loudly, tears leaking from her eyes. She had suffered many injuries but this was reaching the top, she shut her eyes, whimpering in pain.

"We're almost finished. I can see the head Mina-chan!" Shizune reassured her with a tired smile, a soft look in her eyes.

Jiraiya was feeling conflicted, his daughter would be born in a few seconds and yet he was scared to face these new challenges. Would he be a good father? Or would he screw it like all those other times?

He had failed to rescue his best friend, Orochimaru, from the dark path.

He had failed to gain Tsunade's love.

He had failed his student, broken her trust.

_…Would he be able to achieve this one?_

_Would he become a father where his daughter would look up to him?_

_…Or will he screw this up too?_

-:-

Kakashi winced when he couldn't feel his hand anymore. How long would this keep going before his sensei would break his entire hand, bones and all?

His Sharingan eye was throbbing again, something that was irking him to no end. What did this mean? It couldn't be what he was thinking about? That was ridiculous and a childish hope that would never become reality.

Once dead no one would be able to wake up.

_Life was like a ride in the rollercoaster and Death was the end of the ride._

He shook his head, keeping his head focused on the task at hand, he needed to support his sensei completely. He ignored the sharp pain in his hand and squeezed her hand comfortingly, "Sensei, you're almost finished."

To his horror, his support seemed to switch her anger on him, "ALMOST?! I'M SUFFERING AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?!" She released his hand, punched him in the face and knocked him out.

Talk about _fail._

-:-

Jiraiya looked with wide terrified eyes at the unconscious Kakashi and then at his student, praying that he wouldn't be next. "Umm.. Is he dead?" He couldn't help but ask, that punch looked quite painful and he knew for sure that it would've knocked him out too but thankfully- "Uh ...Mina, why are you looking at me like that?"

Mina roared, clenching her fist and punched the super pervert in his face, "I'LL MAKE SURE _YOU_'LL DIE!"

Jiraiya shrieked unmanly, asking for forgiveness at the screaming banshee, not wanting to feel that same punch again. "Gomen. Gomen. Don't kill me.." He whimpered when she grabbed his other hand, clenching it tightly.

-:-

Tsunade wiped off the sweat, her trembling fingers keeping Mina's legs open. She chuckled as she heard the conversation between the pervert and the growling woman. At least with this she didn't have to think about the blood that she could smell so well.

_"Copper."_

She bit her under lip nervously, taking deep breaths. _In and out._ She had to keep her mind focused, she had to keep her concentration because if she would fail Mina she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

-:-

Shizune looked worriedly at her master, "Tsunade-sama, I can take it over if y-" "Shizune, I can do this." The black-haired medic swallowed, she had never heard such a determination in Tsunade's voice and her eyes, they were fighting.

She blinked.

Was it her or was Tsunade fighting of her phobia with her will alone?

_No, she was fighting and the winner was obviously…_

_"Tsunade-sama, this pregnancy changed your completely, didn't it?"_

_"But could it destroy you too?"_

-:-

Stern eyes looked between the worried, composed, troubled, scared shinobi and kunoichi alike. "Today at seven pm, an unknown person appeared in the west side of Konoha and attacked one of our strongest ANBU with ease. This person used a jutsu that was never heard before and his chakra capacity was high, higher than our strongest ANBU, almost reaching," He swallowed quietly, "Kage level. Afterwards, he had kidnapped one of our most loyal shinobi, Uzumaki Kendo, a powerhouse and efficient Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu-expert." He clenched his hands, his knuckles turning white as he glanced at his three advisors, his old friends and his comrades. "This enemy isn't one to be taken lightly. Don't underestimate him because if you do…" He trailed off, narrowing his eyes as he looked into the eyes of his subordinates, "…then you will die."

The crowd exploded, many shaking their head in disbelief, "How can one simple enemy lead to _code red_?"

Hiruzen glared at the shinobi, "Because this enemy took something from Konoha that _will_ lead to our destruction."

Horrified gasps mixed with shouts of rage and confusion. This was expected, not many of them knew about the secret that Uzumaki Kendo was hiding, only the higher-ups like the Head of the Clans, the Village Elders, the Jounin Commander, the ANBU-captains, The Sannin, the Yondaime and himself.

"Does this have something to do with the kidnapping of Uzumaki Kendo?" A Nara questioned.

This seemed to stop all the inhabitants, a thick atmosphere, one like that they never had felt before enveloped them completely. This fact didn't go unnoticed with the Nara shinobi, who sighed, "I should have kept my thoughts for myself. How troublesome…" He ignored the harsh glares from the elders, yawning he spoke again, "What a drag…"

And then the questions started again but this time they were unstoppable, the high ruckus seemed to reach the highest point. Hiruzen felt his patient snap, "_SILENCE." _His quiet whisper reached them all, just like his ominous killer intent, one that made them all gasp in shock as the sakki threatened to choke them, threatened to take their life on a whim. Nobody dared to move an inch, their body stiff and rigid, all keeping their breaths in as the furious eyes of the Shinobi no Kami looked down at them.

_"I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen of the Sarutobi Clan, student of the Second Hokage, Senju Tobirama, the Shinobi no Kami and the Third Hokage!"_

His voice was quiet and yet everyone heard it, such a strong voice, such a burning determination, this voice didn't ask for respect…

_No._

_It **demanded** it._

_…_

_"**Don't question my authority**."_

_And whoever would question it, would face his wrath._

When everyone had straightened their back, Hiruzen continued in his demanding voice, "This enemy that slipped through our borders, attacked and kidnapped our shinobi and then threatened to destroy our homes, our beloved Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves." Darker, "_…will pay for it with his life."_

_"…For no outsider will destroy our future."_

He straightened his back, taking a step forward, "_Even if we have to fight with our last breath, even if we are on the brink of death…"_

_"No one will destroy us for we have the Will of Fire!"_

Cheering erupted and the flames flickered to life, the blue wisps embracing them all, giving them strength and hope.

_"We will crush everyone that threatens our loved ones, our homes, our futures, our lives!"_

He took out his large staff and stomped it on the ground, the sound muffled under the cheers and clapping. With a small smile, he turned around, his trustworthy advisors and the hopeful cheering following him.

_The flames of hope had been rekindled._

-:-

"One more push!"

With one last push, Mina pushed the baby out, collapsing on the bed as she gulped in deep breaths.

"It's done, Mina. You can rest now." Jiraiya whispered softly in her ear, his eyes locked with the baby that Tsunade was holding upside down. "Beautiful…" He whispered softly, his eyes entranced as his teammate slapped the baby on her cheek butts.

"Namikaze Naruto."

Jiraiya raised a brow, incredulous, "You'll name her _fish cake_?"

Mina huffed in annoyance, "No, idiot, I'm naming her after the hero from the 'Tale of a Gutsy Ninja', besides we can shorten her name, like Naru-chan. Oh, sounds so adorable."

"I see you're getting back to your old self."

She chuckled sheepishly, looking at the unconscious Kakashi, "Err, you think he will be mad?"

The two looked at Kakashi and then back at each other, laughter erupting, "Is it me or does Kakashi always meets the worse ends?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "He seems to attract trouble."

Mina opened her mouth to say something but she stopped when she heard the next sound.

Crying filled the room, and the two medics cleaned the new-born baby with a gentle manner, their eyes shining brightly and then they handed her to Mina, "My baby girl.. I'm a mother, Jiraiya, a mother…" She whispered with such a love, tears of joy falling down, it made Jiraiya's heart skip a beat. He smiled warmly, placing a tender kiss on her forehead, "Yes, you're a mother."

Her eyes snapped back to him, "And you're a father. Do you want to hold her?" She asked tiredly, yawning with drooping eyes. She had used all her will power to give birth and now she was succumbing to the world of dreams. Not now. She had to wait a bit longer.

Jiraiya smiled down, looking at the small bundle as he held her gently, fearing she would break like a porcelain glass. "Hello, little one, I'm the awesome Jiraiya. I will be your father." His goofy expression made the other three chuckle, one was still knocked out. "I promise to protect you with my life."

Mina changed her attention on Tsunade, "Tsunade-obaa-chan, it does have a ring to it, doesn't it?"

"If you didn't gave birth I would've punched you upside down." Tsunade glared at the fresh mother, a vein throbbing on her forehead. "No grandchild shall call me grandmother, I'll be aunt Tsunade." With a huff, she crossed her arms under her assets, nodding in agreement.

The most shocking thing was the fact that Jiraiya didn't even look at Tsunade's humongous boobs, he kept his eyes on the small bundle who was smacking her lips quietly, her eyes half closed.

Talk about _shock._

Shizune smiled gently, TonTon oinking in happiness as they watched the scene with intense eyes.

"Ugh.. I feel like I was hit by sensei's hits." A voice groaned in pain.

Everyone turned their heads to Kakashi who waking up, clutching his head. His eyes widened when he locked eyes with the small bundle in Jiraiya's hands, his tired sensei and the equal tired medics, one a Sannin. "You punched me!" He accused his sensei once onyx locked with cerulean-blue.

Mina laughed sheepishly, "The pain overtook my senses and I acted impulsively." Quickly saving her ass, she pointed at Jiraiya, "Blame Jiraiya, he is the root of the problem."

Kakashi switched his vicious glare towards Jiraiya who was ignoring him completely. The small sound made him blink his onyx eye, "Did you name her, sensei?"

Mina nodded happily, "Namikaze Naruto."

"_Fish cake!" _He blurted out.

Mina puffed her cheeks out, "What is wrong with that name! I like it!"

"But sensei, you're naming her after food!"

Mina shook her head stubbornly, "Kakashi-kun, I'm the mother and I can choose whatever I name her. Naru-chan will love her name as I love my baby girl, right Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya hummed in agreement, Naruto's small fingers were clutched around his big index finger. Such a contrast.

"So would Hatake want to start his new duty as the godfather of Namikaze Naruto?" Mina questioned, a teasing smirk on her lips.

Kakashi nodded dumbly, his eyes entranced as he watched Naruto being handed to him by a reluctant Jiraiya. She was so small, hardly filling his arms as he watched her with fascination. "So small.."

"Yes, she is.." Mina giggled melodiously, her eyes twinkling. A yawn left her mouth, which didn't go unnoticed by the observant Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled warmly, "Why don't you take a nap?"

_"Code Red!"_

Mina snapped her eyes open, groaning in pain as she remembered the words of the frantic shinobi, "No, I can't. Konoha is in grave dang-" "And what will you do in your condition?" Tsunade snapped angrily, her warm hazel brown eyes swirling with such an anger and accusing matter it made the Yondaime uneasy.

Jiraiya stiffened, his eyes misty as he remembered the Chuunin, "Mina, you can't do anything in yo-" The words left his mouth as he watched with wide eyes how Mina gritted her teeth, pushing herself to a standing position, her complete body messed up beyond words, sweat, blood and tears mixed. She took Naruto from Kakashi's stiff hands, "I'll put a safety seal around all of you, Naru-chan included. Shizune-chan, can I hand Naru-chan to you?"

The black-haired woman nodded dumbly, taking the small baby from the Yondaime, she couldn't help but be in awe at how strong Mina's sheer willpower was. She was face-first seeing why she was picked as the Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Mina limped towards her desk, picked up a brush and a small bottle of black ink and limped back to the stiff occupants in the room.

First Jiraiya, then Tsunade.

Kakashi followed and finally Shizune and Naruto.

"Good, now, Shizune, go and take shelter in the Hokage's Mountain. Don't come out." She turned her attention to the three others, "Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, you three will come with me. But first I need to change. Shishou, help me with this."

Shizune used Shunshin no Jutsu to teleport towards the Hokage's Mountain while Mina and Tsunade moved to the bathroom, hurrying up with this small preparation.

Jiraiya and Kakashi surveyed the Hokage with worry and desperation as she limped towards the bathroom.

Tsunade flinched, "M-Mina.. you do know your body wo-" "Shishou, I was chosen as the protector of Konoha! I _can't_ let my people down." She glared at her teacher and mother-figure with such a burning power, it made the Slug Sannin flinch again. That look was only meant for her enemies who would see an ethereal glow around the Yondaime before their life force would disappear.

The three had already given up trying to stop Mina. When she was like this nothing would stop her. With apologetic eyes, she smiled at her sensei, "Shishou, don't worry, I'll come back. Nothing will stop the Yellow Flash!" She joked slightly, trying to lift Tsunade's temper.

Well, she could safely say she was failing at that.

With a sigh, she stepped in the shower after the hard, tedious task of stripping.

It was _painful_.

It was _agonizing_.

It was _torturous_.

It was _excruciating_.

_But could she let her people down?_

_…No, she couldn't._

_And wouldn't._

_Never!_

Once dried, Tsunade helped her in her Hokage's uniform; a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of her sleeves, a flak jacket, a forehead protector and open-toed sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails, something she had inherited from Tsunade. A short-sleeved long white coat over her normal attire, decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin orange rope. When she stepped out, she clenched her hand, gritting her teeth as she forced the pain to go away.

Jiraiya spoke seriously, eying her critically, "Mina, I don't think it would be a smart ide-" "_Jiraiya_."

He flinched at that tone, his body freezing on the spot at the look she gave him. One cerulean eye looked at him, piercing his entire soul, "_If you get in my way…"_

_"… you won't like the consequences."_

Kakashi looked away, gnashing his teeth, he was feeling helpless again. Why did his sensei have to be _that_ stubborn?

Mina looked at them all, seriousness etched into her face, though she was trying hard not to show the pain on her face, "Stop fretting! We _will_ achieve victory!" She turned her back towards them, "...or my name won't be Namikaze Mina."

And like that the four disappeared in a flash.

_"Watch out whoever you are because you've angered two Sannin, the son of the White Fang and Konoha's Yellow Flash!" _

_"…__A mistake you'll regret doing."_

-:-

Somewhere else, a man was strapped against a giant rock, seals etched on his body.

A groan, and then blue eyes opened. "W-where am I..?"

"It seems you've finally woke up." That voice! His eyes widened and he snapped them to the owner of that voice, "_Uchiha_! What do _you_ want?!"

The masked man laughed, no that wasn't the right word, _cackled. _"Uchiha? My name no longer matters…" The hole in his mask glinted ominously, sending many shivers up his spine. "As for what I want," He chuckled darkly, ruby sparkling in the night.

_"To take the Kyuubi from you and destroy Konoha."_

Kendo's eyes widened at that statement, "What-?!"

The masked Uchiha didn't care and continued, "There is no one here to protect you, not even the Yellow Flash will be able to save you," _After all not even the Yellow Flash can fight after giving birth… _"Do you know how long I've waited for this briefest moment?"

Kendo narrowed his eyes, wincing when his ribs hurt. _Must be broken during the fight with that psycho! _"You won't get away with this-" The masked man laughed, such a hollow sound, empty, no emotions coursing through it, "I won't..? Are you sure? Because to me it looks like I've already won." He stared right into Kendo's blue eyes, the tomoes in the Sharingan's eye spinning and his hands moved in amazing speed. The moment his hands touched the ground, he whispered softly, "Shi-ru Kokushoku!" and black markings appeared all over the rock and crawled on the body of the victim, Uzumaki Kendo.

Pure blue eyes turned into crimson slits and red clouded the entirety of the Uzumaki.

He let out a silent scream, his inner body being boiled alive while in the inside another was losing the fight with the Sharingan-user.

"_You…"_

_Crimson-slits became crimson-red tomoes…_

_… and gone was the control._

"Now come out Kyuubi." The masked man whispered nefariously.

Kendo's body convulsed and with a desperate shout, Kyuubi's spirit broke free, his demonic roars echoing throughout Konoha.

With a loud scream his body dropped on the ground, the chains being burned with the vile chakra, loud panting the only thing coming out his lips.

"And now we'll head to Kon-" "Wait," Kendo's voice shook, and clutching the ground, he pushed himself on a standing position, his entire body threatening to collapse on the hard ground. "I'm not done yet!" He spoke as fiercely as one could in his current situation, though he would want nothing more than to close his eyes and rest his tired body.

The evil presence turned around, his voice laced with a grudging respect, "The Uzumaki clan really is amazing… still alive after having the Bijuu ripped out, eh?" he chuckled sinisterly, shaking his head, "You were the holder of the Kyuubi and now I'll use him to kill you."

With a mighty roar, Kyuubi lifted his large paw and stroke down, crushing trees, rocks and the Uzumaki himself who had closed his eyes, accepting his faith.

A dark laughter echoed around the clearing, "Good riddance…" He turned around, "Come Kyuubi, we have a village to destroy.."

_Would this be Konoha's downfall..?_

_Or would they be saved by a hero?_

-:-

A small boy, holding a small bundle in his arms blinked his eyes, looking up at the faces of the Hokage Mountain where Genin were leading them to, "This ominous feeling.. what is it…?"

The small bundle in his arms moved in unrest and then wailing followed, "Waaaah!"

"There… there…" The black-haired boy spoke comfortingly, rocking the baby back and forth as he followed the crowd. "Don't cry Sasuke, as your big brother I'll always protect you, no matter what…" He wished his parents were here but now wasn't the time to be thinking about what if's.

_This inauspicious premonition, what is it…?_

He glanced back one more time, hoping his inner turmoil wouldn't be anything serious and stepped into the safety of the Hokage Mountain.

-:-

"I've saved you. Don't worry, Kendo-kun." A sweet, honeyed voice spoke at him.

Kendo groaned in pain, his muscles protesting at the tedious task as he opened his bleary eyes. He saw a blonde blur, a very familiar blonde blur and narrowing his eyes, he stuttered, "M-Mina-chan.. this man.. Uchiha.. destroy K-" "Shhh." Mina hushed him, stroking his red short tousled hair, "Don't speak, I'll heal yo-" "We don't have time for that. We need – _cough _– to get to Konoha. Kyuubi has – _cough_ – been set free."

Mina's eyes widened in pure fear, "H-How..?"

"He ripped the Kyuubi from me with a sealing jutsu I've never heard before."

"Sealing jutsu? Do you know the name of the jutsu..?" Mina asked worriedly as she assessed his injuries. To have survived an extraction like this was impressive. She had come right on time to save Kendo from the demon's paws. If it weren't for the fact that Hiruzen had notified her about Kendo's kidnapping then she wouldn't have been on time. Sniffing quietly, she wiped away her tears before Kendo would notice, "Kendo-kun, I'm sorry for letting you down. I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I'm sorry for not being strong enough to protect you. I've hurt you so much," Her fingers trembled as she weaved it through his soft hair, "And no matter how much I keep apologizing to yo-" "MINA!"

The said woman stopped rambling while tears were threatening to leak out and Kendo continued, "I forgave you a long time ago." His eyes softened at the warm blue eyes filled with worry and love, "I know you broke up with me because you felt you weren't good enough for me." He coughed again, panting as he stroked her cheeks with a lot of effort on his side but it was worth it, "Let's have a talk after our victory."

Mina giggled between her sobs, nodding, "That was the same as I had said before."

Kendo smirked weakly, "Right, now the technique was no ordinary one, even surpassing my sealing abilities at utmost." He coughed again as Mina started healing him, "Sealing technique: Sealing of the Black Eyes. And the enemy was a Uchiha, Mina, a Uchiha with the ability to control the Kyuubi, just like-"

"Uchiha Madara." Mina finished for him, hissing as her eyes hardened. "That scum will regret hurting you." She growled in a feral way, her healing had stopped and her cerulean blue eyes looked _too_ calm.

Kendo shivered at that dark look, promising death to the person who had enraged her. "Tell me everything about this Uchiha. Did he work together with the other Uchiha's?"

He shook his head, sighing in relief as Mina finished his healing treatments. "No, I didn't see anyone else. Why? Do you suspect treachery?"

She shook her head, "Of course not, my best friend is the Uchiha Matriarch and she had told me months before that the Uchiha clan would gather in the Uchiha Hideout. I wanted to be prepared before it would be too l-" She snapped her head towards the loud roaring, an evil chakra presence that made her entire body shake was in her village. "Kendo, can you stand?" She asked in her Hokage-voice.

He nodded, entranced by this goddess of war.

"Let's go." She threw a tri-pronged kunai at the middle of the clearing, just in case.

A _yellow flash_ and then nothing.

-:-

"Ninja's of Konoha, don't let the beast come near our homes! Protect Konoha!" Hiruzen shouted loudly as he strapped his head protector, his two ex-teammates standing next to him, both wearing their battle uniforms.

The loud shouts reached his ears as he stood next to Enma, his two student already on top of their summons, Gamabunta and Katsuyu. He was glad he had those two in Konoha or things would've been worse for Konoha.

_"Protect Konoha!"_

_And the fight between two sides broke out._

_Good versus evil._

_Would the good ones achieve victory…_

_…or would darkness obliterate and eventually consume them?_

_Forever._

-:-

Two figures appeared on top of a cliff, their lips set in a grim line. "This is bad."

The man nodded, "Indeed."

Then their eyes widened as the giant beast which was fighting the two summons of the Sannin, turned his attention on the two of them.

"So he sensed us from here, huh?" The blonde-haired woman spoke casually, though her eyes spoke a different matter.

The chakra monster opened his mouth, sucking in chakra as it transferred it into a different mass, "I won't let you do this here!" Mina shouted angrily, clenching her teeth as she poured chakra in her jutsu, her hands already moving in a fast sequence for her space-time barrier. For something of that scale, she had to be careful where she would sent it.

She suppressed wincing when another wave of pain shot through her body. _I can do this. Konoha needs me more than ever._

The giant mass of dark chakra was sent towards the duo and right when it seemed to hit the Hokage Mountain, it was sucked into a dark pit and then it was sent flying towards a place far from Konoha. used this momentum to his advantage and punched the giant fox's jaw, sending him flying back outside the gates of Konoha.

And the fight continued.

"Kendo-kun, we need to let the Sandaime know about these circumstances as soon as possibl-" Her eyes widened when she felt another presence lurking behind them.

With a quick turn, she stabbed the enemy with her tri-pronged kunai but then her eyes almost bulged out as it went _through _the enemy, along with her hand, which he grabbed tightly. "Your fight will be with me."

Kendo stiffened and he took his fighting stance immediately. "Only a monster sets another monster loose." He spat out, blue eyes thundering with pure anger.

"A monster? Maybe I'm a monster." He chuckled, tightening his grip on Mina's hand, "But that aside, Namikaze Mina, I'm impressed you're able to fight in your current condition but that was expected from the Yellow Flash. Such a pity, I really didn't want to kill you myself but you give me no choice." His voice was laced with respect, and somehow Mina had a weird feeling as if she knew this person. But that was absurd, and next to that what did he meant by "fight in your current situation"? Did he know about her pregnancy? "All will end here." His red orb glazed menacingly at the green mother and he started sucking up the trio into a different dimension.

His smirk dropped from his face as he observed the emptiness in front of him, he let out an amused chuckle, "So fast.. impressive," After another diabolical chuckle, he added, "…sensei."

-:-

"Tsunade! Left side!" Jiraiya's desperate shout.

Tsunade's eyes widened as two tails enveloped in burning, poisoned chakra was flying down on her.

"TSUNADE!"

_He was too late._

-:-

Hiruzen moved his hands in a fast sequence and spewed fire out in the beast's face, hoping to keep him busy until Mina could recuperate a bit more. His wrinkly eyes moved towards the loud booming voice of his perverted student and what he saw made him choke on his breath, "TSUNADE!"

_Would she join Dan and Nawaki in the afterlife?_

-:-

"_Oof!" _Mina grunted in pain, pain searing through her entire body as she fell on the ground after using her Hiraishin no Jutsu, Kendo next to her. "Damnit!"

_That man dodged my attack but then he solidified and tried to suck us towards another place? What was that jutsu?_

"Mina, he is back!"

Mina looked with wide horrified eyes as the mysterious Uchiha appeared again. "I can't let you both away."

The two stood up shakily, weary eyes focused on the enemy. _It seems he is using space-time Ninjutsu, like me. So that was how he could sneak in Konoha without getting caught, break Kendo's seal and tame the Kyuubi. There is only one ninja I know who could do all that.. and the results aren't welcoming. _Mina thought as she glared at the masked man.

Kendo snarled at him, "Are you that traitor, Uchiha Madara?!"

"No, it can't be him, Kendo-kun, Uchiha Madara is _dead_." She observed the man closely but he didn't react at all at that statement. So he couldn't be that man. But then who was this unknown enemy that popped out of nowhere?

"Who knows..? Maybe I'm or maybe not but in the end it won't matter because you'll both die here."

Kendo glared viciously at him, opening his mouth to shout another string of profanities but Mina beat him to it, "I want to know why you're so keen on destroying Konoha?"

"I guess you could say it's both a whim… and a plan. It's both for war and peace."

_Kendo was right, this is no ordinary man. He can control Kyuubi and is better at space-time Ninjutsu than the Nidaime or me… combined with his dangerous ideology. I've to stop him or he will unleash something far worse than the Kyuubi. _"That thinking won't lead you anywhere."

He shook his head, "Tsk. Tsk. In contrary, this thinking will change this world filled with lies into a world filled with truth."

Mina shook her head in disdain. How can some people sink that low?

Kendo growled at him, "You're sick! People like you should just drop _dead_!"

His ruby gem glowed ominously, "Whether you like it or not. I _will _change this world. Give up already because…" Darker, sinister, "_…there is no hope left for this pathetic world._"

He charged at the duo, a long chain around his hand, "Prepare to _die_!"

Kendo moved his hands in a fast sequence, summoning another clone to existence and charged at the madman. Mina also charged at him, the sharp point of the kunai pointed towards him. But then the kunai and herself moved through his body, and the moment when the chains moved past her body they solidified.

With a hard pull, the grip tightened and Mina was stuck.

"MINA!" Kendo cried out, attacking the crazy Uchiha with his clone, using a flurry of well-combined Taijutsu, trying to distract the man and give Mina enough time to escape.

Mina grimaced as the chains tightened around her stomach and in a flash she moved behind the man. _Ph__ysical attacks won't work on him. He only solidifies when he attacks me… _Mina thought with scrutinizing eyes as she observed the fight between her ex and the Uchiha. _In other words, I'll have to try attacking him when he attacks me. But it's too risky for him to attack, especially since he is already controlling the Kyuubi he would want this fight to be over with as soon as possible. _She charged at him, ignoring the throbbing pain between her legs. She would not succumb to that, not when everything is on the line.

_"It's all down to whose attack is a split-second faster."_

The man kicked Kendo away with a strong kick in his stomach, sending him flying towards the tree.

The two standing sides charged straight at each other.

Mina threw her kunai at the madman, narrowing her eyes in concentration as it went searing through his head.

It was halfway out. - Mina was getting closer - The man opened his hands, trying to grab her.

They were almost touching each other's head. - The kunai was fully out. - A smirk was plastered on the Yondaime's face as a mass of chakra appeared in her hands.

Fingers touched her arm. "Victory is mi-?" _Whoosh_! The Uchiha stopped his sentence, looking at the empty spot.

Blue swirling appeared above the enemy, "RASENGAN!" and the next he knew he was pounded viciously into the ground, rock debris flying upwards, "Aaaargh!"

Mina smirked in triumph as she pumped chakra towards her fists, "That's Hiraishin level two specially for you." Kendo smiled at the sight of his goddess, chuckling slightly as he got up with shaky legs. "This is what you get for messing with Konoha under my watchful eyes!" And the punch went down, blood splattering on the ruptured ground and the ground shaking tremendously under the force behind the punch.

_Will this be the end for the masked enemy?_

_Or will he overcome the Yellow Flash and destroy Konoha completely?_


	9. Chapter 8: Konoha's New Legacy

**mugu - **Here is another long chapter, almost hitting the 9000. Hope you like this chapter too.

**Gruffard - **As you predicted, our beloved Namikaze Mina didn't survive. But you're right, little Naru-chan will have her father, her "aunt", her godfather and the Sandaime who will help her through her struggles of life. Thank you for the compliment, I'm glad I can do battle scenes _and _funny scenes very well. Enjoy this chapter.

Edited 27/01/2013

* * *

**Chapter 8: Konoha's New Legacy**

_~ You can't do anything about the length of your life, but you can do something about its width and depth. – Evan Esar_

The man jumped away, his face set in a grimace as he observed the Yondaime with his lone Sharingan eye swirling madly. Mina smirked at the sight of blood, she was obviously much faster than him. "Are you alright? That arm of yours doesn't look too well nor does your ribcage or your lungs."

The masked man growled, clutching his left arm tightly as he put pressure on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding from escalating to worse, "You.."

"Yes, me. I did that to you." She observed him with a furious scowl, "I can see how fast your chest heaves up and down, your ribs must be punctuated, filling your lungs with blood, your left arm is crushed beyond hope, four or five ribs must be broken, your spine had been damaged and your internal organs must have been ruptured. If you don't die by blood loss then your lungs will do the job for you. You have less than two hours to get treated or you will die slowly and painfully. You'll drown in your own blood, ironic ne?" She shook her head, a childish giggle escaping her soft pink lips, her entire demeanor changing a hundred-and-eighty degrees. "This isn't even the slightest I plan to do to you. I'll rip out your intestines and choke you with it, I'll crush your fingers and rip them out, one by one, I'll gouge that pretty Sharingan eye of yours out with my nails, I'll smash your teeth, I'll rip of your tongue, I'll crush your entire body so no one would ever be hurt by a mentally insane shinobi like you." With another flash, she transported towards him.

Merciless and destructively, she sent chakra-enforced kicks and punches at his vital spots, intent on finishing him off painfully and quickly. _It was a good thing I've put a marking on him, the moment I had punched him with my chakra-enforced fist._

Her enemy seemed to come to the same conclusion, albeit too late.

With quick speed, she formed another set of seals, "Keiyaki Fuin!"

The man's head jerked back as black markings spread on his clothes, "What-?!"

"With this you won't have the Kyuubi in your control anymore." Mina spoke calmly, her eyes dark and dangerous.

-:-

At the battlefield, they looked entranced as the Kyuubi stiffened but then his entire body changed. It seemed to worsen, his chakra exuding pure blood lust and vengeance.

_"This rotten village with their accursed Sharingan eyes will pay for using the almighty Kyuubi like some pet!"_

_Another loud growl and the beast became wild, even becoming too much for the Sannin._

Jiraiya, on top of Gamabunta, "Let's do it, Gamabunta!" Weaving his hands, he spewed out fire while Gamabunta spewed toad oil from his large mouth.

Fire combined with oil and the large fire wave was sent towards the vicious beast.

"Gamabunta keep him busy, I need to find Tsunade."

The toad grunted in agreement and sheathed his sword out, charging at the giant fox. The entire west side of Konoha was demolished from the giant red gate where travelers, villagers and ninja's came through.

Jiraiya jumped down and ran towards the last place where he had seen Tsunade, praying that he wouldn't lose her. "TSUNADE!"

-:-

Hiruzen panted heavily, Enma transformed back into a staff, "He is trying to bash Konoha again, keep him out until the Yondaime arrives!" He shouted loudly, his eyes quickly moving back and forth. _Mina, where are you?!_

"CONTINUE THE ATTACK!"

_How would this fair for Konoha?_

_Will their hero arrive on time…?_

_…_

_…or will she be too late to save Konoha from Kyuubi's clutches?_

-:-

"No wonder you're the Yondaime. You were able to wound me badly and wrestle the Kyuubi from me while you were in critical damage yourself. I can't help but be impressed at your abilities." A slight chuckle, an insane look, "But the Kyuubi will be mine once again. I'm the ruler of the world… I have many means at my disposal." His body was being sucked into another dimension, "Konoha will be destroyed and not even you will be able to save Konoha again, mark my words, Yondaime." And then he was gone.

Kendo limped towards Mina, "Mina, that feeling…"

"I know. He was not lying." She growled, moving her green-encased hands towards Kendo's abdomen, "Let me patch you up quickly."

Before he could protest, she was already healing him. "Mina, the Kyuubi-" "I know, this won't take long."

-:-

A tag was placed on a tree, and then the next and the next, until four tags were placed over the four trees, kunai embedded into the tags. "What's _going_ on?!"

A large group of teens was situated in the middle as a blue-colored barrier engulfed them, keeping them safe from the vicious attacks from the Kyuubi.

"Let us out! I need to help sensei!" Kakashi shouted with anger, his Sharingan eye swirling furiously, "You can't lock us up."

Kurenai joined him, glaring at the tags and moved her eyes back to another red-ringed-eyed man, which was obviously her father, "He is right, let us go!"

"Kakashi, Kurenai, calm down." Another teen, next to her whispered harshly but they paid him no heed.

The man sighed softly, his eyes staring straight into her soul, their soul, "Listen to me, you young ninja's are to stay away from Konoha… This isn't a war with another village. This is our own village's mess. There is no reason for you all to risk your lives for it."

"_WHY?_" The black-haired girl asked, her red-ringed eyes glaring at her father.

The moment Kurenai's father spoke, her eyes seemed to be hypnotized with his last words. "You are a ninja and you won't live forever… But, my daughter, you are a woman. At least pass the spirit of fire onto my future grandchildren." His voice shook a bit, "Promise me that… I have faith in you."

She nodded her head with teary eyes and watched how her father sent her a gentle smile and then disappeared towards the battlefield, never to be seen again.

Clenching her fist, she looked away as the loud roars of the mighty beast shook her very core.

_"Father, I will promise you I'll give you grandchildren who you can be proud of!"_

_"…That I'll promise you."_

"COME BACK! LET ME OUT! I NEED TO PROTECT MY SENSEI!" Kakashi shouted with desperation. He didn't know they would lock them up in a safety barrier. They had told him they needed him and then he was stuck in this place while his sensei, his bleeding sensei was there, fighting for the lives of Konoha. He clenched his fist, eyes burning with anger. _I have to get out of here!_

He punched the barrier, again and again, his knuckles starting to bleed but he kept punching and kicking it, hoping to break it but deep down he knew it was useless, he just didn't want to confirm that… while the others watched him with pity, shaking their heads. "SENSEI! SENSEI!" He shouted loudly, tears threatening to leak out. He may have been an emotionless bastard but he was still human and so were tears, he couldn't erase them, no matter how strong or composed he was or tried to be.

_Would his sensei defeat this enemy and come back to him?_

_…Or would she slip through his fingers, joining Obito and Rin in the afterlife?_

_"Sensei, don't you dare leaving me behind, do you hear me, I said don't you dare leaving me behind!"_

-:-

Mina and Kendo watched with wide eyes as the beast trashed the large gates of Konoha with furious eyes, "I don't think he liked the fact of being used as a pet for a second time." Kendo spoke quietly, eyes scanning the damage done by the demon.

"This is terrible…" Mina shut her eyes, clenching her fists as another wave of pain shot through her spine. She didn't have time to think about that, she had more pressing matters, like the wild, violent chakra beast. "Kendo, I'll need your chains to immobilize him."

He nodded.

"Let's go!" The two ran towards the battlefield, hopping on the trees and then on top of Gamabunta. "GAMABUNTA! Where is Jiraiya?!"

The boss of the toads avoided a nasty slash around his abdomen, "He went to find Tsunade!"

Her hands shook, "Did something happen to shishou?!"

Using his sword to block a poisoned tail, he groaned as another one hit him on his left leg, "She was hit by two tails!"

She gasped loudly, tears leaking down, "Do you think..?" Shaking her head, she composed herself, "No time for that, I have to protect Konoha." Reluctantly, she turned her attention on Kendo, "Your chains!"

He nodded, lifting his hands up as golden chains appeared from his body, snaking towards the enraged fox who averted his attention on them the moment he noticed the golden chains appear out of thin air. This was a special ability that Kendo had acquired, which was also the reason that he became the second Uzumaki vessel for the Kyuubi. His special chakra could keep even the almighty Kyuubi prison.

"_You miserable Uzumaki, along with your wretched ancestors, I'll kill you for imprisoning me!" The fox growled savagely._

_Nine tails ruptured the ground completely._

The beast opened his mouth, collecting chakra masses and transferred it into a beast ball, raw chakra practically exuding from the technique, "_DIE_!"

Mina cursed, "Shit, I'll have to transport us to another place." Louder, "GAMABUNTA, KEEP HIM A BIT MORE BUSY UNTIL I FINISH MY JUTSU!" She didn't listen to his reply, performing another set of seals as she clutched her teeth, her chakra levels were dwindling down very fastly and this jutsu would take another gulp of her chakra. If she didn't have a large chakra capacity then she wouldn't be able to use all these jutsu's, one after another.

_Whoosh!_

The Sandaime and the rest watched with wide eyes as Mina transported the Kyuubi towards another place, "Where did she sent him?"

"OVER THERE!" A shinobi shouted loudly, awed at their strong Yondaime.

_Mina, what are you planning to do?_

_A Bijuu can't die, not even you are strong enough to kill it._

_Would you impress us anyway and crush the demon…_

_…and become Konoha's new legacy?_

-:-

Black and red chakra erupted, destroying the rocky mountains in the progress. The beast growled at them, opening his mouth again, "Oh no you won't!" Mina screamed loudly, throwing four kunai's with supreme accuracy towards each side, setting up a barrier in the progress. She embraced herself as the beast sent the chakra ball towards Konoha's village, hitting the barrier instead.

She dropped on her knees, panting heavily as she held the barrier up. _I can't let them down, I can't let Naru-chan down. _But her chakra levels were down, she would be able to use one massive rasengan and a smaller one and that would be her limit, after that she would use up her reserves, something that could endanger her life but she had no choice.

Kendo was chaining him down, Gamabunta was holding him back, his arms being burnt by the evil chakra. Mina nodded seriously, moving her hands for her deathly jutsu. A green-blue ball filled with pure medical chakra was coming to life, growing bigger and bigger. She threw a kunai towards the beast, appearing in front of his giant face and pushed the chakra-enforced ball towards his snout, "IRYO RASENGAN!" seeing it expand and hit him made her smirk.

Quickly, she appeared next to Kendo when the beast started piercing everything near him with his tails, howling in pain.

Kendo looked with awe-filled eyes as the beast trashed even wilder, "What was that…?"

"That, my dear, was my newly invented jutsu, rasengan mixed with pure medical chakra. The moment that chakra hits anyone, the chakra starts destroying the cells with miniscule nano bacteria's that keep splitting themselves and then spread towards the entire body." That attack took all her chakra but it was worth it, this attack was something she had taught her shishou who was amazed at that attack. Though it wasn't perfected yet, it was good enough to destroy the inner cells of a human body.

He frowned, "But he can heal himself…"

"That doesn't matter, those nano bacteria's won't stop until they destroyed everything." She gasped loudly, clutching her stomach in pain. "Shit!" She had no chakra left, which meant, "GAMABUNTA!" The toad grunted in pain, "Gaki, I don't have any more chakra left nor does Jiraiya nor you. I can't-"

_Poof!_

The two were falling down when the summon had disappeared after his apology, his face set in a grim line.

Talk about bad timing.

Mina clenched her teeth in agony, pushing more chakra in her body as she grabbed Kendo with her arms, transporting themselves towards a safer place. She watched with shock as the beast glared at them, growling, "_Yondaime, you'll pay for that attack and then your pathetic village will be next!"_

Mina shivered violently at that look. He had meant every single word of it, without a doubt he would kill everyone, even her small Naru-chan. Nothing seemed to work on the chakra monster, biting her lips the Yondaime looked nervously at the beast, "Kendo-kun, this beast won't die."

Next to him, her ex-lover panted heavily, his eyes moving towards her, "We have no choice, Mina-chan, we'll have to seal him back into me."

"No! You'll die!"

He kept firmly stubborn, "That way it'll give you time to find another way to kill him."

She shook her head, protesting loudly, "No, that man will use him again. We can't afford to let the Kyuubi loose and let your life go to vain."

She gasped in pain, dropping on her knees as she kept her breath steady. "_Damnit_! My body is starting to shut itself down."

"Mina! We have no choice! We have to seal it back into me!"

"No! That man…" She gritted her teeth, tears leaking down, "We'll practically be handing him the Kyuubi into his vile hands." She cried again, her eyes shut tightly as she forced the pain to go away.

Kendo looked with horrified eyes as blood leaked from her pants, "M-Mina, y-your… blood…" He stuttered in fear.

"Ugh.." She looked down and gasped again as blood poured out, dirtying her pants. _My body can't handle all these stress and fights after my pregnancy. At this rate I'll die from blood loss._

He kneeled down next to her, his chakra chains keeping the beast down, "Mina, we'll have to do something quick so Tsunade-sama would heal you. You're losing too much blood."

Mina grimaced, clutching her stomach tightly, "K-Kendo-kun, Tsunade-sama was hit by Kyuubi's tail. I fear the worst."

"Shizune will be able to patch you up!"

_What will the Yondaime do in this case?_

_Will desperation push her from the cliff of sanity..._

_…or will she find another way to keep her village safe?_

-:-

Jiraiya pushed another rock debris away, desperately looking back and forth, trying to find something blonde. The two tails that had hit her sent Katsuyu back into the Slug world and sent Tsunade flying towards Konoha's tower, smashing it in the progress. He knew Mina must be suffering a major injury too but he had faith in his student, after all she was trained by two Sannin. "TSUNADE!" He shouted again, pushing his meager chakra in his hands to break the rocks.

He heard a grunt and then- "Finally! Stupid fox! I'll teach him a lesson about messing with a Senju!"

Jiraiya almost choked on his breath as his female teammate destroyed the giant tower that had fallen on her. "You're safe.." He choked out and then chuckled softly as he assessed her body. She was safe, he didn't lose her, he didn't lose her, was the mantra he kept repeating in his head.

Tsunade put a comforting hand on her perverted teammate, "Hey, no rock will destroy me."

"You're right."

She nodded, a soft smile on her lips, she was touched by Jiraiya's concern for her. This was his vulnerable side, his side that he almost never showed to anyone and yet she was able to see it. "Where is Mina?"

"She is keeping the Bijuu busy."

"But with he-" "I know," He wiped the slight tears away, grimacing as he looked at the direction of the giant beast, "Gamabunta must have been sent back Let's go, we have no time to lose."

Tsunade nodded grimly as the two dashed towards Mina's direction, the place where she was fighting for Konoha's sake.

_"Stay safe, Mina, we're coming."_

_Would they be able to save her on time…_

_…_

_…or will they arrive too **late**?_

-:-

Mina cried again, keeping pressure on her stomach as she looked down. "I have no choice…"

She let the tears roll down as she looked at Kendo who was desperately trying to save her with basic medical skills, his chakra control was poorly since he had too much. Healing wasn't suited to someone of his abilities. Tears were leaking down his eyes too as he tried to save her. With a gentle hand, she stopped him, "Kendo-kun, leave it."

"But-"

She smiled softly at him, more salty tears dropping on the bloodied ground. "It's alright."

He shook his head, clutching her hand tightly, the chakra chains behind him rattling, "No! It's not! Don't lie again!"

She flinched at that, remembering how she had lied to the person who had loved her with his entire being, "Kendo-kun, I-I'm so sorry.. I lied to you and hurt you in the progress but I.." She looked away, more tears coming down. She had to tell him but something was keeping her from saying it, "I-I…"

Kendo pulled her in a hug and clutched her tightly, "Don't say anything, I don't need to-" "NO, YOU HAVE TO KNOW WHAT A DIRTY PERSON I REALLY AM!"

He was surprised at her enraged shout, never had she raised her voice at him in such a manner.

"I-I went to celebrate my promotion with Jiraiya.." She looked away, not daring to look into his pure, beautiful eyes when she would tell him the truth, "I had d-drunk a bit too much," Kendo inhaled a sharp breath, having an inkling of what would happen next.

"I-I didn't know what I was d-doing anymore and when I woke up the next morning, I had…" She hid her face, ashamed of herself, she still didn't cope well with that memory, "I-I had slept with another man.." She scratched her face with her nails, trying to gouge her eyes out, "I had broken your trust and slept with Jiraiya.."

Kendo stiffened in her arms, his body shaking.

"After that I became pregnant with his child."

Kendo was stock still, his breathing the only sign that he was still alive.

"Three hours ago I had given birth to a healthy baby girl, Namikaze Naruto." Her sobbing became louder as she pushed her nails into her tender flesh.

Kendo pushed her lightly away, standing up. He still didn't say anything.

"I know you won't forgive me, no matter how much I keep apologizing to you." She choked out, still not looking up. "I deserve your anger, I deserve your pain but most of all I deserve your hate." Finally, she looked up, dropping her hands on the ground as she watched his back.

That was the moment he spoke up, his voice was suppressed, quiet, "I-I won't forget this, you've broken my trust twice, Mina." Those words were like knives stabbing her but she deserved them all. He clenched his fists, continuing with his verbal stabbing, "Y-you've broken my trust when you had s-slept with _another man_ and then you've broken my trust again by lying to me."

She looked down, her nails digging into the ground, "…"

"And still, after that I can't help but keep loving you.." He turned back to her, his face stained with tears, blood pouring down his lips. He must've bit his lips too hard, "I will never forget this, my trust in you will have to be earned again," She hiccupped, her eyes wide as she watched the love of her life but why was her heart not beating so furiously like it did before, "But I forgive you because I can see how much this pained your heart, how much this hurt you from the inside, how much you love me." He crouched down on eye-level, tilting her chin up as he watched her clouded cerulean-blue eyes, "I love you, Namikaze Mina, I'll always love you, no matter what." Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched in slow-motion how his bruised lips locked with hers.

She fluttered her eyes shut, enjoying the kiss she had longer for so long or she thought it would. Instead, she felt shockingly repulsed by this action. Didn't she love Kendo...? If so, why was she feeling as if she was cheating? _Why?_ Shaking those thoughts away, she moaned when he deepened the kiss. She ignored the stinging pain, alongside those harsh whispers telling her to stop kissing this man. Instead, she snaked her arms around his neck and smiled gently into the kiss. When he broke the kiss and leaned back, he smiled warmly at her, "I love you."

"As I love you." She whispered lovingly, caressing his cheeks, wiping off the blood in the progress, "I missed you so much."

_You treacherous heart... why aren't you satisfied? Why?_

_Is it someone else you long for?_

_Perhaps a certain person, going with the name of ...?_

He chuckled, "Of course, I'm that awesome!"

She slapped his cheek playfully, "Hey! You're destroying the beautiful moment, baka!"

"How I missed your verbal insults," He pecked her once again, his eyes turning serious, "But that aside, that's why we'll have to seal the Kyuubi back into me." His hands went down with quick speed, ready to perform the needed seals for his jutsu. "I'll always love you forever, Mina-chan." But unfortunately Mina grabbed it, shaking her head as she looked into his pure blue eyes, "Mina! We have no time to argue about whether we should or shouldn't!"

She looked straight into his eyes, "There is still another option."

_Another option?_

_"What will you do, Mina?"_

_…_

_"…Save or destroy?"_

_Will you save Konoha from the clutches of the almighty Kyuubi..?_

-:-

"She must be suffering from blood loss! Shit! That stubborn girl!" Tsunade cursed, speeding up her pace as she watched Jiraiya's hard eyes.

They were almost reaching the beast, body cramped and chakra low but they wouldn't leave Mina alone. They wouldn't let her fend off the wolves alone because what were friends, no scratch that, family was the right word, for if they couldn't protect each other.

"She must be planning to do something reckless." Jiraiya whispered quietly, eyes narrowed as he pushed his limbs to go faster.

_Would they be on time to scare the big bad wolf?_

_…Or would the big bad wolf scare off their dear Yondaime?_

-:-

"I need to save sensei.." Kakashi choked out, his mask wet, sticking to his face from the overflow of tears.

He had a very bad feeling in his gut and he couldn't shake it off, no matter how much he tried to comfort himself about the fact that his sensei was the Yellow Flash, the Yondaime, an S-rank Kage, he couldn't shake off the feeling that she would die.

He dropped his bloodied knuckles on the ground, his shoulders shaking from the crying as his fellow shinobi's and kunoichi's looked away from the painful scene. It was just too much to watch.

"Kakashi, Hokage-sama will be al-" "**_Don't_**_. touch. me_." He growled at Kurenai who tried to comfort him. She winced at that cold, dark tone, it reminded her of the day that Obito had died, it reminded her of the day that he had returned home from a mission without his partner, Rin.

Kakashi got up with shaky legs, stumbling upwards as he started hitting the barrier again, screaming the name of his mother-figure louder with his hoarse voice.

_"Don't you dare to leave me alone?!"_

_"Don't. you. dare?!"_

_"DID YOU HEAR ME, SENSEI! I SAID DON'T YOU DARE TO LEAVE ME!" He shouted loudly, more fresh tears rolling down._

-:-

He seemed to get the hint as his eyes widened, "Are you crazy?! Who are you going to seal the Kyuubi into?! No one will want their child to be viewed as the demon of Konoha!"

"I-I.." She cried again, the sight was something that squeezed his heart and lungs tightly to the point where he had a hard time breathing properly . "Who can I ask when even _I_ don't want to seal this monster into my daughter, my flesh and blood." She pushed herself up to a standing position, "I-I'm a failure at everything. I keep hurting people and now I'll hurt my daughter." Her crying got louder as she winced from the pain, "Naru-chan will hate me so much.. Oh Kami, how will I be able to face her after what I'll do to her. I'm practically cursing her to a life filled with hate from the villagers and ninja's alike."

Kendo watched with pained eyes as the love of his life seemed to be on the brink of falling apart.

"I'm a monster for doing that to my daughter, b-but… Konoha.. Oh Kami!" She looked into his eyes. "Kendo-kun.. I'm a terrible mother, aren't I?"

He shook his head, cupping her cheeks none gently, tenderly, "A terrible mother is someone who hits her daughter, a terrible mother is someone who doesn't care about her daughter's life or safety, a terrible mother is someone who doesn't love her daughter." He kissed her passionately and leaned his forehead against her, wincing when Kyuubi was struggling viciously against the golden chains. "You are neither of those, Naru-chan will understand it and still love you no matter what."

She nodded shakily, her eyes filled with gratitude. "Arigatou. I needed that. Now, let me write some necessary things." And she took a scroll with a brush and ink from her pockets, scribbling into it with amazing speed. Taking another scroll out, she placed them on the ground as she scribbled into another letter and another one. This kept going until she stored them all into a giant scroll, strapping it on her back until further ado. "I'm done. Now," Her eyes turned hard, no love in them, nothing, pure blue as the stormy, rainy sky above them. "Time to finish this once and for all."

"Wait-" Kendo stopped her, "You do know that her body won't be able to handle the Kyuubi, only a Uzumaki will be able to handle it, which means that you'll have to…" He grimaced, his lips set in a tight line, "…seal me with you."

Mina's eyes widened as saucers, "_What_?!"

_Did she hear that well?!_

_"I have to seal Kendo too?!"_

_No, not going to happen._

_…Would she really have no **choice**..?_

_Dear Kami, don't make me suffer even more, aren't you satisfied with what you've made me do...?_

-:-

"Jiraiya, wait up!" Tsunade shouted but to no avail.

She watched him zip past her thank to his nature chakra, something that didn't need the use of chakra, much to her annoyance. She panted slightly, upping her speed as she watched Jiraiya stop from afar.

"Huh?" She frowned. What made him this shocked that he had to stop abrupt?

She stopped next to him, looking at the view in front of her. Placing a hand against the barrier she frowned unhappily, "That stubborn girl! What's she planning to do?!" Louder, "MINA!"

No reply.

Frustrated, she punched the barrier but nothing happened.

She looked back at Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, can you unseal this barri- Jiraiya?" She raised an eye brow as he looked with wide eyes at something. Turning her head, she looked at the place where he was looking at.

-:-

"Please, unseal this barrier…" Kakashi whimpered at no one in particularly.

His knuckles were hurting so much but he had to break this barrier, he had to get to his sensei before she would do something stupid.

_"Sensei, please don't do anything stupid…"_

_"…I beg of you."_

_"For Naru-chan."_

_"For me."_

-:-

Hiruzen watched with wide eyes at the barrier that Mina had created. "This won't disappear until the user will deactivate it." He sighed softly, looking at the couple- Wait..? Where did Mina disappear to?

_"What are you up to, Mina?"_

-:-

"Mina! What are you doing here?! What happened to you?!""

"Yondaime-sama!"

"YONDAIME-SAMA!" The loud shouting echoed throughout the entire mountain.

People were watching worriedly as their Hokage flickered into the mountain, injured and blood pouring out her body in an alarming rate as she grabbed a small baby from the black-haired woman, "Shizune-chan, open this after the fight is done." She handed the advanced medic a giant scroll, "Promise me you'll open it after the fight is done!"

Loud gasps broke out as they saw a desperate Yondaime clutch the baby tightly, many wondering along the line of, _Who was that baby? What was in that scroll that was so important to their beloved Yondaime? And would she be able to save them all?!_

Shizune looked wide eyes at the Hokage, "Hai, Hokage-sama, but what do you mean by after the fight?"

Mina kept quiet, looking away from Shizune.

This made her start panicking. "Mina! What does th- MINAAA!" She shouted loudly as Mina had disappeared like a flash, not having the power to answer that question because if she would then her entire world _would _break. Shizune choked, slumping down on the ground as she clutched the scroll tightly against her flat chest.

What did that mean..?

Tears fell down.

_"Mina-chan, don't do anything stupid."_

_"I beg of you…"_

_"Because if you would, Tsunade-sama would break for sure."_

-:-

"Tachi-kun, did you see that?!" A nine-year old boy shouted in excitement. "I'll be as awesome as the Yondaime and people will start calling me Shisui no Shunshin!"

This seemed to decrease the thick atmosphere and people chuckled quietly at that statement, trying to ignore the suffocating silence, the anxious waiting, anything that would distract them from their current situation.

"Shisui-nii, you're daydreaming again." He answered quietly, smirking, although he was worried about the fact that the Yondaime was crying in such a desperate manner, not many people saw that but he did, he saw those blue eyes shine with desperation and fear. He just hoped everything would turn out to be alright.

Shisui huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms, "Tachi-kun, you're so mean."

And little Sasuke was asleep, safely in the arms of his beloved brother who had promised to protect him forever.

_"Don't worry, Sasuke, aniki will keep you safe."_

-:-

Jiraiya looked away, clenching his hands as he remembered that scene being replayed into his head. She deserved it but then why was his heart stinging like this? Why was his heart hurting this much.

"JIRAIYA!"

He pushed those feelings away and looked at his female teammate with dull eyes, "I won't be able to break this barrier until Mina stops pouring chakra in it."

Tsunade jerked her head back, not liking this Jiraiya at all but then she remembered what he had seen that shook him badly.

_Mina kissing Kendo._

She gasped.

Her eyes widened.

How come she didn't foresee this. It was so obviously, all these signs, all these times she had seen Jiraiya with a troubled look, all these times Jiraiya hadn't peeped into the bath houses, all these times he hadn't touched his notes…

_"Did this mean what I think it was?"_

_"Jiraiya, am I right?"_

"Jiraiya.." She looked into his onyx eyes that had lost their glow. "Are you perhaps…"

-:-

"I'm back." Mina spoke softly after disappearing to fetch her daughter. She looked down on her sleeping daughter, a small tuft of silver-blonde hair made her smile softly.

Kendo looked at the small baby and his heart clenched in pain. This could have been their daughter. Straining a smile on his face for Mina's sake, he looked at her, "Let's start doing this, Mina-chan, I don't think I can hold the Kyuubi chained for long."

She nodded gravely, clutching the baby tighter as she whispered softly into her ears. Like that Naruto seemed to have felt the vile chakra and started crying. "Now, now, Naru-chan, don't cry. Mommy is here and you'll see daddy later on." She kissed her daughter's forehead, crying softly as she held her close to her heart, "I'll love you forever, my beautiful Naru-chan."

_"I'll love you forever."_

_"Even if you'll hate me, I'll keep loving you."_

-:-

Hiruzen's eyes widened as he saw what was happening. "MINA! STOP! DON'T!"

But his shouting was not heard under the roars from the giant beast.

_"Are you really going to do what I'm fearing?"_

_"Are you prepared to sacrifice yourself and the life of your daughter for Konoha?"_

-:-

"… in love with her?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened at that statement, his heart stammering wildly. "I-I.."

Tsunade shook her head in pity, "Jiraiya, what kind of mess did you get yourself into?"

"I didn't want this to happen, Tsunade. I really didn't. She loves that Uzumaki boy and I took away her chances with him but now…" He looked away, clenching his hands. "I-I want her to be happy."

Tsunade frowned, "Even if it will crush your heart in the progress?"

Her eyes widened even more when Jiraiya smiled genuinely at her, it was the first time she had seen him this accepting. This pregnancy seemed to have change many people, even herself. "J-Jiraiya.."

"If that means I have to see her smile beautifully towards another man then yes. No matter how much it hurt, the only thing I ever wished for Mina was for her to be happy." He shut his eyes, feeling his heart being twisted and chopped like mincemeat and it hurt so damn much.

"…" Tsunade was speechless. Never in her life did she have dreamt to see such a calm and selfless Jiraiya. And then the next statement was like a chakra-enforced punch at her stomach,

_"Jiraiya really was in love with Mina."_

_…__Mina did you know about this?_

_Do you have any feelings for him?_

_Or did you try to **crush **them?_

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he saw what was happening next and as loud as he could, he shouted loudly, "MINA! DON'T YOU DARE SEALING THAT BEAST INTO OUR DAUGHTER!"

Tsunade looked with wide eyes at the happenings in front of her. But the only way to seal a Bijuu was through the.. "MINA! STOP! DON'T USE THAT JUTSU!"

_Would she curse their daughter with this heavy burden?_

_…_

_What about her **loved** ones? _

_Will they ever be able to move on?_

-:-

Mina looked down at her small baby, so tiny and helpless, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

She knew Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Tsunade were there and she could hear their desperate shouts but she didn't want to face them, she didn't have the heart to do it. She didn't want to see those pained eyes that would surely accuse her. This was something that she had to do as the Yondaime but as a mother, a daughter, a student, a teacher - her relationship with Jiraiya seemed to have changed and she really didn't know what he was to her anymore - she didn't want to do this but she had no choice in this matter because many people were counting on her and she couldn't let them down.

Swallowing heavily, she clutched her baby-girl closer to her, "Forgive me for what I'll do."

She didn't want to do this but then Konoha would be destroyed completely. "_DAMNIT_!" She growled, glaring at the giant beast, "Won't you just drop dead?!"

The beast roared at her, baring his teeth, "_Wretch, why don't you jump off a cliff!"_

She narrowed her eyes at the Nine-Tailed Fox, "Only if you'll join me!"

He growled at her, "_I'll kill you, you pathetic worm_!"

One tail shot towards her but she had used another portion of her chakra to reappear next to Kendo, placing Naruto on the ground and tenderly kissed her forehead. "Kendo-kun, I'll use the Hakke Fuin to seal your ability and chakra in Naruto's body. Afterwards I'll use the Shiki Fujin to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto." _But I won't be able to seal all of Kyuubi's power, only half of it. It's not physically possible nor is it strategically feasible either. _"This masked man will come back and when he does Naruto will destroy him with Kyuubi's power for she is the child of the prophecy, the savior of the world. I have faith in her after all she is my daughter!"

She weaved her hands through the seals for her jutsu, wincing as her body was protesting firmly against the strain. _Enough time to finish what I wanted to do. _She placed her hands against each other, "SHIKI FUJIN!" And then she felt the tug against her soul, something was holding it tightly but she didn't look back because if she did then she would hesitate, her maternal instincts screaming at her how wrong this was. Gnashing her teeth, she continued, "Kendo-kun, I want you to help her the moment she wants to control the Kyuubi."

"Don't worry, I'll help her out!"

She smiled softly at him, averting her attention back to the giant fox, she concentrated on the jutsu and watched slight awe as the arms of the Shinigami stretched out towards the fox, seeping into his leg.

_"Damn you, Yondaime Hokage!" _The fox growled.

She ignored that comment, "SEAL!" and watched as half of the Kyuubi's part was being ripped out by the Shinigami's hands and then it was sent towards her.

The beast howled in pain, the sound sending shivers up her spine as she panted heavily, "I'm paralyzed… I had no idea the chakra would be this heavy…" She clenched her teeth, ignoring the excruciating pain. She had to be strong, she couldn't stop now.

Kendo watched with worry as Mina struggled with the jutsu, it was an S-rank Kinjutsu, something that came with a great cost.

_An eye for an eye._

_A **life** for the use of this jutsu._

_Closing his eyes, he proceeded to do the thing he should have done earlier..._ _"Forgive me, Mina-chan..."_

-:-

Hiruzen dashed towards his two students, towards the place where he had sensed them. Dropping on the ground, his heart clenched in pain as he saw Jiraiya and Tsunade punching the barrier with their bare fists, which was bloodied and bruised beyond words, shouting at Mina to stop her ridiculous plan.

"Jiraiya. Tsunade."

The two turned their heads towards him, eyes red and puffy, tears rolling down, even Jiraiya. He forced himself to keep his gaze with them. "It's no use. This barrier won't drop until Mina says so."

Jiraiya glared at him, "If that was all that you wanted to say…" He turned his head back to the barrier, punching it with the use of Senjutsu.

Tsunade slid down against the barrier, eyes hollow as she hugged her knees, shivering, "M-Mina…"

Hiruzen had enough, he looked away, tears threatening to fall down. Why did his students have to suffer so much? Why did this have to happen?

_Would they ever recover from this loss?_

_…Or would they clutch to the past, never moving on and missing many opportunities along the way?_

-:-

Kendo helped her up as they watched with amazement how the Kyuubi shrunk to a mini-version of himself. If this wasn't a serious situation then they would be laughing at the Kyuubi's current situation but unfortunately they couldn't.

Mina looked down at the seals that was etched into her bare stomach, gritting her teeth as the pain seemed to blind her, white spots appearing in front of her. "Alright, now for the Hakke Fuin. I'll seal your abilities and chakra into Naruto." She weaved her hands into another set of seal, slamming her hands on the ground as a crib appeared.

Kyuubi looked alarmed by now, eying the crib with wide eyes, _Is that a ceremonial pedestal?! Does she mean to seal me again? In that useless child!_

Mina picked Naruto up and placed her on the crib_, _stroking the small tuft of hair, "Kaa-chan will always love you. Forever."

Kendo stiffened, turning his head towards the fox as the Kyuubi jerked the chains away viciously with a strong flare of chakra. "MINA!"

When Mina turned around, her eyes widened, "What-?!"

-:-

"MINAAAA!" Jiraiya yelled loudly, his voice hoarse as he watched the scene play in front of him with horrified eyes.

-:-

Kakashi clutched his heart when he felt a painful stab right through his heart. _Sensei…_

-:-

Shizune pulled her short black hair, hoping that this nightmare would end.

-:-

"Mina… you promised me you would never leave me.." Tsunade mumbled quietly, not daring to look behind her because she knew she would break apart if she watched the life vanish from her dear student and surrogate daughter.

-:-

Hiruzen frowned, trying to keep his mind cool as he focused them on Mina, not daring to look at his student "Did the jutsu fail..?" Then his eyes widened, "MINAAAAAA!"

-:-

Mina suppressed crying out in pain, instead she giggled softly, "Kendo-kun, your pet is being unreasonable. Tell him to behave or he won't get a cookie."

"He won't be getting any cookie, he had been a bad boy. Bad Kyuubi." He scolded the fox playfully who was glaring at the two of them.

"_You bastards…" _

But after all the hard effort of trying to suppress the pain, Mina couldn't take it anymore and coughed up blood, holding Kyuubi's nail tightly inside of her with her meager chakra. She stared right through the Kyuubi's eyes, penetrating his entire soul, "_I don't like the fact that you're trying to kill my daughter, you miserable worm._" The moment Kyuubi had used his chakra to jerk off Kendo's concentration, he had tried desperately to stop the jutsu and by piercing Naruto with his nails but she had stepped on time, protecting her with her body. Just like that Kendo did the same, grimacing at the painful feeling of being stabbed but he kept himself strong for Mina's sake.

Mina grimaced, seeing the bloodied nail inches from her crying daughter, no matter how much she kept comforting the child, she kept crying.

_"Shh... my little Naru-chan, kaa-chan did promise you that she would protect you with her life, didn't she?_

-:-

Jiraiya clenched his fists, seeing her daughter almost being pierced by a giant nail wasn't something on his daily program nor was the appearance of a giant fox, trying to destroy or the fact that his beloved Mina was stabbed by a giant nail. He looked with pained eyes as she kept the nail from the giant fox at bay with the help of Kendo. He didn't like that boy but he knew this was the case of jealousy.

He looked at Tsunade and then at Hiruzen.

The thick atmosphere threatening to choke them.

With another sigh, he looked at the scene in front of him…

He felt so utterly helpless...

-:-

Blood was tickling down on her small soft neck, making the girl scrunch up her nose cutely, her big ocean-blue doe eyes staring right into her mother's cerulean-blue eyes, "It's alright, Naru-chan, kaa-chan is here to save the day."

She pushed the Kyuubi back with her chakra as it tried to use more pressure. "Good timing for a Uzumaki." Mina joked slightly.

"As expected from the great Uzumaki Kendo!" He boasted proudly tough she could hear how much this pained him.

She chuckled softly, shaking her head, "You'll never change, will you?"

"Nope."

Sighing softly, she performed another set of seals, "I don't think I'll last any longer." She weaved another set of seals, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

_Poof!_

A black and orange toad with dark markings around the eyes, mouth and a circular mark just below his mouth appeared, arms crossed. As a scroll toad, his abdomen can extend to reveal a scroll which when concealed, gives him the appearance of wearing an obi. "Gamatora, nice to see you again."

The toad's eyes widened as he looked at the face of the Kyuubi and then at the bloodied Yondaime with an equal bloodied Kendo, "Whoa! The Kyuubi! Yondaime! What are you doing?!"

"Gamatora, this is serious. I'm going to give you the key to Naruto's seal, …give this to Jiraiya and store it inside him…" Mina panted, her breathing becoming difficult as she inscribed the key onto the stomach of the scroll toad for safekeeping until Jiraiya would get it.

"I have the key…so now I'll go!" The toad said and disappeared quickly, wanting to get the hell away from the vile beast.

_Behind them the God of Death licked his lips at another new delicious treat, taking the knife from his mouth._

"That's a relief." Mina sighed.

Kendo hummed in agreement, snaking his hands around Mina while on the inside he was glad with what he did. He knew Mina would be pissed at him but that would be a problem for later. Deep down, he knew that she would thank him for what he did. "It would be… a g-good time… to use Hakke Fuin, Mina-chan."

"Right." Choking on her breath, she performed the seals, "First of all, let me tell Naru-chan some things.." She didn't want to leave yet, she didn't want to miss her daughter's growth spurt, she didn't want to miss her first words, she didn't want to miss anything. She let the tears roll down silently, coughing out blood, "Naru-chan, listen very well to what kaa-chan tells you, though I've written this all in the letter I want to say some things to you personally." She coughed again, grimacing as it got on Naruto's face, "Gomen, my sweet girl, now, listen well to your… father… Shizune ...and aunt Tsunade… and your godfather Kakashi-kun… don't be a picky eater… eat heartily… so you grow big and strong… take a bath… every day and… keep warm. And don't… stay up late… get… enough sleep."

She coughed, ignoring the stinging in her lungs, they must be pierced very badly if she was slowly on drowning in her own blood. "and… make friends, preferable Sasuke-kun, you'll… know him, he is the little boy from… Mikoto-chan, that's my best… friend, Naru-chan, she is a very sweet girl but she can be violent… too. You… don't need a lot… of, just a few… true friends you can… really trust. Study hard… and practice your Ninjutsu… And remember… everyone has things they… are good at… and things they're not… so if… you have a hard time… don't let it get you down… practice until you… can do it. Respect your… sensei's and senpai's… at the Academy. Don't trouble… the Sandaime… and especially not your… father. But watch out when… he gets too bad… or peeps into bath houses…just tell aunt Tsunade… or uncle Kakashi…they'll know what to do..."

Mina's sobbing became louder and she looked down, "Naru-chan… you'll face… many painful times… and hard times… but just be yourself… and have your dreams…and… the confidence… to make those dreams come true…!" She closed her eyes, "…I _really_ _really_ _really_ _really_… wish I could be there to… to teach you so many more things… I wish I could be with you longer…" She fluttered her eyes open, "_I love you_."

She clutched Kendo's hand tightly, being afraid of what would happen after this, her baby girl would be alone but then she shook her head, her eyes moving towards Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Naruto would have them all, they would protect her from any danger. She smiled gently at them, memorizing them deeply into her head and with all her remaining power, she weaved her hands into another set of seals, "Kendo-kun, be prepared! I'll seal my remaining chakra into her too as a safety measure."

"Hai!"

"HAKKU FUIN!"

_Chakra sealed, the God of Death cut the strings of life, taking the life of the Yondaime, the last known Uzumaki and the Yin chakra of the Demon King._

* * *

It would be nice if more people reviewed so I know there are people who like my story... I mean seriously 38 favourites and 69 followers and only 30 reviews... That's sad...


	10. Chapter 9: The Aftereffects

First of all, I apologize for the late update but I had big tests coming up way, I still have but I was itching to write this chapter for you guys. So here it is! Once again **mugu **I want to thank you for your wonderful review! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too.

**Lanafiction** – I'm glad you like my story and thank you for the many reviews.

**imsabbel** – Hahaha! I just had to laugh every single time I read your review. It really made me crack up. Thanks for the review and I hope I hear more about you! :D

**riringo** – Yes, it was a sad ending but I wanted it to be like this.

**kakashisGirl33** – The changes will be small at the beginning but as the story progresses more you'll see the greater changes.

**mugu** – Your review really made my day! You're the best, really I mean this! As an author I was glad to see what my flaws are so I could correct them. Normally, I would write you more but I'll do it in a private message. Once again, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :D

**TigerInTheMoonlight** – Thanks, and about Jiraiya's duty as a father, we'll see how the story progresses, ne? J

**Slytherin's Pimp** – For the pairings I still have to decide who little Naru will be with.

**Lilese** – I'm glad you could feel Mina's pain and whatnot. Thanks for the review! :D

**Gruffard** – Yay! Of course you review, you're the best! As for Naru-chan's life, let's see how it will evolve. Once again, thanks for your review(s), I love reading them!

**Tora-chan** – Thanks for the review!

**Guest** – I'm glad you find my story unique and exciting! *blushes a bright red*

**dhh** – Thanks for your reviews! As for Mina's relationship with Jiraiya and Kendo, let's just say it's complicated.

**FEARFLUFFY** – Thanks for the review.

**Alpenwolf** – Thanks for your reviews, they made me laugh when I read them. But to clarify Kakashi and Gai's relationship, they are not gay. Poor Kakashi had no choice but to ask Gai for help, even though he knew it would traumatize him to no end. :p

Edited 27/01/2013

* * *

**Chapter 9: The ****Aftereffects**

_~ Losing a precious person won't hit you completely until you'll see the body being buried in front of you. – Unknown_

Nothing.

Quiet as the starry sky.

Hollow as the black holes in the universe.

No chirping of the birds, no laughter of the villagers, no screaming of the children, no scolding of the worried parents, no smiling to your loved one, …

No _nothing_.

Until a loud cry disrupted the heavy emotional tension.

Jiraiya's eyes widened the moment Mina's body hit the ground, dust flying up in the air. Without a second thought he ran towards his daughter, his motherless daughter. He picked her up, cradling her close to him, as he tried to hush her crying, "Everything will be alright now. Everything will be alright… tou-chan is here," He lied smoothly towards the new-born baby, a white lie because he knew that it wouldn't be alright, it would never be alright after Mina's sacrifice. He turned his head towards Mina, crouching down as he looked at her tear-stained face. With his free hand, he wiped the tears away from her face. It was obviously that she didn't want to use this jutsu but her love for her village was stronger than he thought.

Desperate times called for desperate matters.

…But still.

_Why did you do that, you baka?! I could've taken your place, not you! How am I supposed to raise a child, a girl nonetheless without zero experience?_

He clenched his eyes shut, fighting off the tears but they rolled down anyway. His heart felt as if it was being ripped to shreds, his chest was hurting badly and he couldn't breathe as easy as before. _Why did you have to do something like that?_

Ignoring his inner turmoil and the tears, he turned towards his sensei and his female teammate, wanting to feel _less _hurt and betrayed.

Hiruzen had a solemn look on his face, hands clenched into fists.

And Tsunade..?

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! …" Her loud voice echoed next to him.

He shut his eyes, trying to keep his head clear as he heard that desperate call for a loved one when you realize that they won't ever come back and yet you don't want to accept that fact. He stiffened when he heard her quiet mumbles of hysteria then a loud sobbing and finally the quaking of the ground, she must have hit the ground hard, using her chakra.

-:-

Tsunade gripped the woman with the peaceful yet sad expression by her collar, shaking her roughly, and ignoring the pervert next to her, "WAKE UP! WAKE! WAKE UP! …"

But Mina never answered back nor did she crack her eye open, like she would do usually after she woke up, glaring at her for waking her up.

"Mina, wake up, I won't hit you for doing something stupid like that…" She whimpered pathetically, her chest heaving up and down, too fast for her lungs to produce enough oxygen.

Breathing was getting difficult.

And still, her dear Mina didn't wake up.

Nothing. No reply.

Tsunade bit her lip, drawing blood out as it dripped down on her hand. She went rigid, wide eyes staring down at the bloodied female and then at her hands. "B-blood…"

History was playing all over again. "NO!" She didn't want to experience the same pain again.

First Nawaki, then Dan… and now Mina.

She had vowed not to let something like this to happen and look at it now.

Red everywhere. "YOU WILL NOT SCARE ME!"

_Redredredred._

Then her eyes widened completely as she saw something sparkle in the pale moonlight. She crawled backwards, her eyes widening as she gasped in shock and mortification. "N-No… Not again…"

She choked on her tears, her hands moving to her neck where the absent jewelry wasn't stuffed between her breasts. How did she even get that? She didn't take it off… or did she..? Then her eyes widened even more. _The curse of the necklace… It happened… once again…_

The necklace from her grandfather carried a curse to those who wanted to become Hokage or were one.

Her grandfather, Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama.

Her grand-uncle, Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama.

Her little brother, Senju Nawaki.

Her first love, Dan.

And finally her "daughter", Namikaze Mina.

Anger completely clouding her entire mind, she took a hold of the cursed jewelry and ripped it off, throwing it far away from her, "VANISH YOU CURSED OBJECT!"

She shut her eyes when images of her precious persons haunted her eyes.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL YOU!"

Her shaking started once again and she tried to keep her concentration focused. "I-I h-have t-t-t-o s-save M-Mina.. I-I ha-ave t-to-o." She crawled back to her surrogate daughter, stuttering out in complete dread, her pathological fear for blood returning with a fever. She shook her head, keeping her trembling hands steady, to no avail and watched with anxiety as her green hands flickered on and off, on and off…

"K-Keep a h-hold of y-yourself, T-T-Tsunade!" She chided herself, ignoring the pity looks from her sensei and Jiraiya.

_I need to save Mina… I need to save Mina…_, was the mantra that kept repeating inside of her inner turmoil. That was the thin string that kept her from breaking apart, from becoming the bitter woman who would never be able to smile again. She didn't want to become _that person_ again. Mina had wormed herself inside her heart where only a few were able to do so. Choking on her cries of desperation, she started "healing" the lifeless body of Mina.

_I need to save Mina… I need to save Mina…_

But her healing never worked, she bit her lips even harder, "I-I'm T-Tsunade… I-I'm the S-Slug San-nnin… I-I'm the b-best on the m-medical a-aspect…"

Her fingers never twitched.

Her eyes never fluttered open.

Her sparkling blue eyes would never shine beautifully.

Her bright smile would never lift up their mood.

_Please, Mina… wake up… PLEASE! _She punched the ground next to her, Mina's body jerking up and down.

"DAMNIT!" She cursed loudly, "WAKE UP!" She continued even louder, ignoring the strain to her voice box, "MINAAAAAA!"

-:-

"MINAAAAAA!"

Hiruzen flinched at that shout.

He had enough of this, walking quietly towards her, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Tsunade… stop this. You're scaring the girl." He murmured softly, not daring to raise his voice.

Tsunade froze, turning her head towards Hiruzen in a slow, torturing manner, that creeped the Sandaime to no end. "G-Girl…?" Her puffy red eyes locked with Jiraiya's onyx ones and the silver-haired man stiffened at that slightly crazed look. "Naru-chan…" She got up from the ruptured ground, her fists mixed with Mina and Tsunade's blood. Tsunade could hear the loud wailing from the baby, the baby of her surrogate daughter.

"Tsunade, I-" Hiruzen stopped mid-sentence at the look that he received from the blonde haired Senju. "Never mind."

He shivered as he watched his female ex-student stumble towards Jiraiya, who was tightening his hold on Naruto.

_Why did he had a bad feeling about this…?_

-:-

Jiraiya swallowed quietly as Tsunade stumbled twice on the ground, Naru's small body getting closer towards the crazy-looking woman. Should he hand his daughter to Tsunade? _In that state? _He shivered in discomfort and watched her wearily as she stopped in front of him, obviously waiting to hold the baby.

"Jiraiya, give me the baby…" She mumbled out.

"Are you sure?"

She gave him a pointed look, her usual annoyance seeping a _tiny_ bit into her crazed features.

Reluctantly, he handed his daughter to Tsunade who cradled her in her arms, cooing softly at the crying baby as she plopped on the ground. "I will keep you safe. I promise you that, … _Mina-chan._"

Jiraiya froze completely at those words, weary eyes moving towards his sensei, a silent message sent towards his incredulous-looking sensei. He walked towards him, his eyes constantly moving towards his female teammate who was opening her kimono. He averted his eyes, something inside of him refraining him from watching those beautiful large mounds.

"Sensei, we need to talk about…" He sent a pointed look towards Tsunade, her back facing them as she fed the baby girl breast milk.

Hiruzen looked with a serious gaze towards his perverted student, nodding.

-:-

Tsunade watched the small baby as she smacked her lips against her rose buds greedily, sucking milk out. It wasn't very difficult to make your breasts produce milk, even if you weren't a fresh mother. A small jutsu which increased the production of the two main hormones, namely prolactin and oxytocin, that a body would start to make once the woman had given birth, would do the trick. Then the female body would produce milk, _thinking _that the female had given birth while in reality she didn't.

Smiling softly at the blonde hair, – she pointedly ignored the silver strands – she giggled at the way the baby sucked the milk out, "Ahn, my cute Mina-chan, kaa-chan will protect you. I promise you. No one will take you away from me. _Not again_…" Unfortunately, her sensei had called her name out and with an annoyed look, she shouted at him, replying, "WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU OLD GEEZER?! DON'T YOU SEE THAT I'M BREASTFEEDING! YOU DAMN PERVERT!"

-:-

Hiruzen jerked his head back in shock, "Err… Tsunade… we need to get back to Konoha, sort everything out and Nar-" When Tsunade sudden growling interrupted Hiruzen, "Her name is Mina. MINA, GOT IT!"

Hiruzen blinked his eyes.

Jiraiya's mouth gaped open.

"Tsunade… Her name is Namikaze Naruto." He answered softly, watching the blonde haired woman stiffen.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the body of Mina then down at Naruto. "NO! I'M HOLDING MINA-CHAN!" She stood up, forgetting to close her kimono.

She didn't want to accept the fact that her dear Mina was gone, she was holding her, damnit! Didn't those two perverted goons see that?! Were they really that blind?!

The two men looked at her breasts, keeping their mind in check with a lot of effort, this was no time to have a massive nosebleed. This was serious because a delusional Tsunade meant serious problem, not only for them but also for the safety of Konoha. Her grandfather built Konoha in months and Tsunade would be able to destroy all that hard work within a few hours.

Jiraiya raised his hands defensively, "Hime, that's not Mina-chan, Mina-chan is …dead," He felt the heavy lump in his throat as he looked at his student and the daughter of his new-born daughter. "You're holding Mina's daughter, Tsunade, Mina and my daughter, Namikaze Naruto." He spoke gently, softly, as he walked towards her in a slow manner.

Tsunade backed away, almost stumbling but her experienced ninja inside of her refused to fall because of this. Stubbornly, she kept the baby close to her. She remembered how she had met Mina and how the girl was fascinated by her…

_Tsunade groaned when she saw the pervert heading her way. Quickly, she gulped the entire bottle of sake down and left the bar, of course she had put the charge on her sensei's tab. She had to hide from him, she didn't want him to ask her out. With her proficient ninja abilities, she jumped on the roof, hopping to the opposite direction. _

_Smirking, she looked behind her and found no one._

_After some time, she jumped down, walking towards another bar where she could enjoy the blissful moment where the sake burned her throat, though that effect was disappearing slowly on and she was forced to drink more to achieve the same effect as before. Still, the good thing was that she didn't get drunk as easily as before. _

_When she was younger, she would have been wasted after one glass but now she could proudly admit that she could handle more than Jiraiya. She had never drunk sake before with Orochimaru, somehow she didn't like that idea, she had never liked that slimy snake, well she did when he was little and innocent-looking but now he just gave off a bad vibe. She suspected that something was wrong with him and she had even told her sensei about this but he waved her worries away, stating that she didn't have anything to be worried about. _

_She blinked._

_"Who are you?" She barked unwomanly._

_Then she blinked her eyes again, groaning in annoyance, "Jiraiya… did you follow me?"_

_"You see hime, I-" "Save it. You were stalking me," When he bristled in denial, she continued, "No need to argument about that. Now, tell me why you were stalking me?"_

_He laughed sheepishly, "Well, my gaki wanted to meet you-" "Not interested." She turned away, her pigtails flapping against her back as she walked away from the duo, not even feeling guilty about walking away. _

_"Hime, don't dismiss us like that…" _

_"WAIT!" _

_Tsunade ignored that and walked away._

_"TSUNADE-SAMA! I WANT YOU TO TRAIN ME TO BECOME THE FIRST FEMALE HOKAGE!"_

_Tsunade froze, her movements halted completely. In a slow manner, she turned her head to look at the person who had shouted that word out loud. Wide hazel brown eyes met cerulean-blue. What the person said next made her heart leap in her throat._

_"And meanwhile I'll fight off your darkness." A bright grin was sent her way but what made Tsunade entranced in that person were the two eyes that shone with a seriousness she had never encountered before in a twelve-year old girl. Her hands shook as Dan and Nawaki appeared in front of her. _

_She gasped and turned away from the small blonde-haired girl, running away from her._

_She didn't want to feel like this again, her mind told her to run away before she would be hurt again and run she did w__hile the blonde-haired girl's face fell down in disappointment. _

_The girl turned her head towards her sensei, "Jiraiya-sensei, why did she run away? I promised to fight off her fear…"_

_Jiraiya sighed, his face solemn, "Mina-chan, sometimes people are hurt too much and then they close their heart off for new people, fearing that they would lose them too."_

_"…Then I will have to convince her that I won't hurt her, no matter what." Mina promised seriously, hands clenched into fists, shocking the silver-haired Sannin. _

_He couldn't help but look deeply into her cerulean-blue eyes, for those were the eyes of a Hokage._

_-:-_

_For the next weeks, Tsunade was plagued by a serious disease, one she couldn't even cure. _

_Now, you may wonder what this specific disease was…_

_Well, we'll hand this over to Tsunade, who will tell you the story about the little yellow pest…_

_"Tsunade-sama, will you teach me? I promise not to leave you ever!"_

_"No." Tsunade answered with irritation._

_"Pleasepleaseplease…!" The famous puppy eyes activated, lips quivering as tears sparkled behind the eyes of the cute girl. "Would you really refuse something from a cute girl like me?"_

_"YES! NOW SCRAM IT!" She moved her hands in Sannin speed, teleporting away from the brat._

_-:-_

_Tsunade calmly drunk from her sake, enjoying the quiet peacefulness, the melodious chirping of the birds, the blonde-haired girl watching her intentl- Wait what?! She turned her furious eyes to the small girl, "What are you doing here?!"_

_The girl smiled innocently, blinking her eyes, "Ahn, Tsunade-sama, what a coincidence!"_

_Tsunade rolled her eyes at her obvious stalking. "You know, you look as stupid as that sensei of yours!"_

_"TSUNADE-SAMA! I'M NO PERVERT!"_

_The bartender's eyes locked with the Slug Sannin and then it moved on the small girl. He walked towards her, eyes narrowed into annoyance, "Girl, what are you doing here?"_

_Mina turned her head towards the man, rubbing her head sheepishly, "Heh. Well, you see, I- Arrgh! Put me down! Put me down!" She shouted loudly, struggling furiously as the man had picked her from the collar. _

_"I don't appreciate it when little girls walk into my bar and afterwards annoy one of my customers." The man stated in annoyance._

_Tsunade smirked as the girl looked at her in plea, "You're on your own, brat."_

_"TSUNADE-SAMA! NOOOOOO!" Mina shouted over-dramatically, hands stretched out towards her but Tsunade turned her back towards the girl, continuing with her drink in absolute peacefulness. _

_"And stay out!"_

_A loud thud, a loud shout of outrage and then quiet. She sighed in bliss, gulping her sake down._

_She was sure the brat won't come back after this. Well, she hoped she wouldn't but she wasn't so sure about that. Then she felt eyes bore into the back of her head and then a shiver, she wondered who could be watching her like that, making her body shiver in discomfort._

_She turned around, her eyes widening as her eyes locked with another pair of eyes._

_Mina was peeping at her from the doorway, puppy eyes staring right at her, making her heart churn uncomfortably. It was as if she had kicked a puppy, something Tsunade never had done before, nor would she start doing it now. Instead, she lifted her fist, "BRAT! STOP FOLLOWING ME OR ELSE!"_

_The small girl eeped when the bartender turned his glare towards the girl, and then she turned tail, leaving the furious woman in the bartender._

_She nodded in satisfaction, picking her drink up but then she felt those eyes again and enough was enough. Shouting in rage, she picked up her chair, throwing it at the door, where she knew the small girl was. _

_The loud crash resonated throughout the bar and everyone turned quiet as they watched the blonde with weary eyes, wondering if she would start throwing other dangerous objects, dangerously _sharp_ objects. She didn't feel sorry for the girl nor was she concerned about her well-being, she was a kunoichi so she was obliged to save her sorry ass whenever she was in trouble. Her chest heaved up and down as she watched the door with angry eyes. _

_She breathed in and out, calming herself. "In and out." _

_But then she froze again._

_"TSUNADE-SAMA! I WON'T GIVE UP SO STOP MAKING ME GIVE UP!"_

_Those words shook her very core but instead she relished in her anger and she ran after the girl, throwing empty bottles of sake at the shrieking girl, ignoring the incredulous looks of the villagers who shook their head at the scene in front of them. They had passed Jiraiya who was peeping at one of the bath houses and Tsunade exploded in anger. Mina hid behind her sensei, shrieking helplessly, "Sensei, save me! I don't want to die!"_

_Jiraiya's eyes widened as his eyes moved to the blonde-haired woman, her eyes thundering as she looked at sensei and student._

_"Hime! Mina-chan!" He yelled in mortification, trying to hide his notes but he failed because Tsunade cracked her knuckles._

_"_Jiraiya_."_

_Jiraiya's body trembled as he watched the woman stomp towards them. "Mina-chan, why'd you run here! And didn't I tell you to stop following her!" With quick and precise movements, he picked his stuff up, something that came from experience. Who wouldn't be quick when they were in danger of being exposed to feral, dangerous woman who were craving for revenge after finding out that someone had watched them bathe?_

_"But sensei! I'm trying to help her!"_

_"You're not helping at all! In fact, you've signed our death!"_

_Mina glared at her sensei, "Then you shouldn't be peeping into the woman's bath houses!"_

_"I suggest you both start running," was the cold and scary voice that interrupted their shouting._

_Both turned their attention back on the woman who looked exactly like the Shinigami, let out a girly shriek (even Jiraiya!) and started running away, asking for forgiveness which Tsunade ignored it and kept throwing kunai and shuriken at the both of them, refining her accuracy._

_Jiraiya's notes fell and he stumbled on it, falling unceremoniously on the ground._

_Mina stopped, watching her sensei who was kissing the ground, his hands trembling as he started picking up his notes. "Sensei! Leave it! You're going to die!"_

_Jiraiya shook his head stubbornly, "No! This is my life! No barbaric woman would force me to throw them away! It's my life! It's my oeuvre!"_

_Mina jerked her towards the stomping woman, which also was the cause of the small earthquake. "SENSEI! HURRY UP!"_

_"Instead of shouting, you should help me out!"_

_Mina helped him out and Jiraiya picked the last note, something that didn't go unnoticed by the herculean woman. The woman smirked feral, throwing her leg down like an axe, rupturing the ground where the two were tucking the notes hurriedly away. That quake shocked the silver-haired man and he dropped them, falling into the hole that Tsunade had made with her heel. Mina almost fell too but she had jumped up, flipping backwards, away from the dangerous crater._

_Her sensei looked at the woman behind him, eyes wide in fear and then he looked at his notes and his student who was trembling in fear, hesitating as she watched her sensei meet his doom. Gulping, he shouted over-dramatically, "MINA-CHAN, SAVE YOURSELF! YOU DON'T NEED TO SAVE YOUR POOR SENSEI! RUN!"_

_Mina bit her lips and looked at the stomping woman who was cackling madly. "OK!" That was it, she turned her back towards her sensei and ran away._

_Jiraiya's mouth gaped open._

_Tsunade smirked._

_"Jiraiya~" She sing sung._

_He didn't turn his head, knowing what would follow next, instead he shouted loudly, "MINA! YOU TRAITOR! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME OUT AND NOT RUN AWAY!"_

_"I'M NOT PREPARED TO DIE YET, SENSEI!" was the loud reply that came from the running girl. "BESIDES, YOUR BODY IS ALREADY USED TO HER BEATINGS, MINE'S NOT!"_

_He saw his student's hand, waving at him. _

_"Jiraiya, did you forget about me~?" _

_Jiraiya turned his head towards Tsunade who was smiling like a madman, consciousness all gone from her beautiful features._

_"It ends here!" She lifted her fist, aimed at him and the only thing Jiraiya could do was cry in anime tears. _

_-:-_

_"Jiraiya."_

_"Tsunade." _

_Tsunade blinked her eyes when her teammate sounded so serious and the shocking thing was that his eyes didn't even waver down. She placed a hand on her hips, smirking, "Did you finally became a man?"_

_"Your wonderful beating taught me a serious lesson."_

_"Which is?" She asked curiously._

_"That you should teach my talented student." _

_Tsunade's brow twitched. "Mina… what did I tell you about that?"_

_"Err… that you would love to do it?"_

_"NO!"_

_"_EEEEP_!"_

_Jiraiya turned around and ran out of the bar, Tsunade on his heels as she screamed, "COME BACK HERE, BAKA! I JUST WANT TO SKIN YOU ALIVE!"_

_The silver-haired Sannin bumped into another Sannin and sent him an apologetic smile, "Gomen sensei.." and continued running away, embracing himself for the yells of pain, which was the usual for Konoha. Mina had henge'd into Jiraiya, with the plan to convince Tsunade to teach her but that failed grandly, maybe she should have used Orochimaru…?_

_Maybe…?_

_She shook her head to delete those images. She would never succumb that down. She was desperate but no _that_ desperate. _

_Meanwhile with Jiraiya who frowned at his running student, he was sure it was Mina who had henge'd into him but the main question was why? He didn't like this feeling, shivering he rubbed his arm. Was it him or did the temperature drop..? _

_"MINA!" came the loud roaring from a certain woman._

_His eyes widened as a chakra-enforced punch was aimed at his cheek and then SLAM! He was sent flying towards a tree or four and welcomed the darkness, the only thing he had whispered out was, "Mina… I'll make you pay…"_

_Tsunade dusted her hands, smirking as she watched the slumped Jiraiya, four trees crushed, this was something that never got old. And then waited for the henge to disappear but nothing happened. "Huh? Did I miscalculated myself?" She stood there, thinking about what she did wrong. When "Jiraiya" had come towards her without looking at her boobs she knew this was not the Jiraiya she knew but an imposter. Then when he started demanding things about teaching his talented student she had figured out that it was Mina. Besides, the chakra usage of the jutsu was a huge give-away, though the girl had done a good job with using as less as chakra as possible but she wasn't called the Slug Sannin without a reason. _

_She looked at her teammate, not feeling guilty at all and shrugged, "Meh. I would've punched him sooner or later." She walked away and saw Orochimaru, leaning against a wall as he looked at Jiraiya with an amused smirk. _

_"Tsssunade, I sssee you hit Jiraiya again." He slithered out._

_Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Why do you want some of it too?"_

_He chuckled, shaking his head, "That won't be necessary."_

_"Then what do you want?"_

_Orochimaru wasn't a person who would waste his time with "chatting" or interacting with his teammate. He always had a reason for showing up._

_"I sssee you have that girl following you everywhere."_

_She raised an eye brow, "What about it?"_

_"Maybe you ssshould consider teaching her, she has sssuch a talent, especially her precissse chakra control and large chakra capacity." He licked his lips, eyes gleaming wickedly, something sinister behind those eyes. But that was not what Tsunade noticed, no, the only thing she heard was the fact that "Orochimaru" found her worthy to be trained under her. _

_Tsunade's finger twitched, "Oh really?" _

_Cocking an eye brow, Orochimaru stared at his female team-mate, wondering why she was eying him like that._

_"Really." He answered her shortly, not liking the fact to repeat himself._

_A chuckle left her soft lips and then Orochimaru crumpled on the floor, eyes slightly wide as he stared at Tsunade who was glaring ferociously at him, fingers glowing an enchanting blue. He narrowed his eyes, glaring daggers at her, "Tsunade, what is the meaning of this?" _

_He tried to use his hands but his right toe twitched along with his nose. What the-? Did she messed up his nerves?_

_"Mina, Mina, Mina… you've been careless…" Her eyes twinkled with a menacing glint. "Did you really think you could fool me twice..?"_

_Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, not knowing what the crazed female was spewing about, "Woman, free me at once!" He ordered but she didn't do so. Instead he received something far different… something he didn't think he would ever get…_

_She raised her hand-turned-into-fist and aimed it at him, her chakra surging through her fist. His eyes widened and before he could say or do something about it, he was sent flying through four trees, slumping down next to the knocked out Jiraiya, unconsciousness overtaking all his senses because let's face this, being hit by Tsunade's enhanced strength was not a pleasant experience, especially when you couldn't even defend yourself._

_Tsunade's chest heaved up and down and sighing in relief she straightened herself, waiting for the henge to disappear… only it never did, much to her horror._

_Her eyes widened considerably as she realized what she just did. She hit Orochimaru, the real one. Looking around, she sighed in relief when there were no witnesses and with a speed that came throughout the years of being an experienced kunoichi, she disappeared, leaving two knocked out Sannin in the open. _

_-:-_

_"Tsunade-sama!" A very familiar voice shouted loudly._

_Said woman slowly turned towards the source of the voice, left eye twitching violently, "What?" She spoke through gritted teeth._

_"Tsunade-sama," The girl breathed out, leaning on her knees as she smiled brightly at the blonde beauty in front of her, taking her off guard with her next words. "Let me fight off that darkness for you." Tsunade stumbled at the sheer power behind those words and foremost, those eyes that looked right into her soul. A gasp left her rosy lips as the images of her deceased lover and brother were standing next to the blonde haired girl. "Let me in your heart, Tsunade-sama." She spoke again, her eyes being captive by those cerulean orbs. "I promise I will never hurt you."_

_"I-I…" _

_"Let's walk towards a new path," Mina looked up, her eyes shining brightly as her small hand intertwined with the older woman's calloused hand. "…together."_

_For some reason, Tsunade couldn't say no… for some reason her mouth couldn't refuse this girl's offer… for some reason she tightened her grip on the girl's hand… for some reason she felt her lips curl upwards… for some reason Tsunade's heart was beating for the first time since the death of her brother and lover… for some reason Tsunade was feeling alive._

_-:-_

_Jiraiya smiled as he watched his female teammate and student walk towards a training ground, hand in hand. The Senju listening to the eager Namikaze who was telling her different kind of stories involving her life, including about him. He had a feeling Tsunade's bitterness was evaporating slowly, thanks to his little gaki. _

_Chuckling softly, he turned away from the two blondes, for some strange reason his body shuddered as an ominous feeling crashed down upon him. _

_Why was he feeling as if he signed his death by letting his student train under Tsunade..?_

_He glanced behind his shoulders, still seeing the walking figures, and concentrated hard… until giggles attracted his attention. His sensitive ears perked up and his eyes glistened as he forgot his course of thoughts, not knowing that he would regret this later on. He followed the source of those high-pitched laughter, wanting to continue his research. _

_A grin spread around his face. Since Tsunade would be busy training his student, he didn't need to train her, and since Tsunade would be busy with his student, she wouldn't have time to punch him into oblivion. His grin became wider, not knowing that every single person in the immediate area was running away from the scary silver-haired man who was grinning widely that just hurt by looking at it. "FINALLY! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS KAMI LOVES ME!"_

_This was a memorable day for the Toad Summoner, a memorable day indeed._

Tsunade let out a shaky breath, a shaky sob and then tears flowed down as she looked between Mina and Mina's offspring, realizing that Mina couldn't be this small baby. "B-But… she promised…"

Jiraiya struggled to keep a hold of himself as he watched Tsunade break right _in front of him_. He had to do something before it would be too late. He placed both his hands on her shoulders, staring into her red, puffy eyes, "Tsunade, don't turn into your old self, don't let Mina's sacrifice go in vain. If you love her, and I'm sure you do, then you won't succumb into another depression, don't let Mina's hard work go in vain. Stay strong, Tsunade, not for me, but for Mina and her daughter."

Tsunade's unfocused gaze snapped back towards the small bundle in her arms. "Naruto…"

Jiraiya studied her hard and long, trying to find something in her eyes, anything really. The moment a small sparkle ignited in her hazel brown eyes, he knew he lit up her fire, now all he needed to do was to keep that fire from dousing out. His head snapped towards the noise of something metal hitting the destructed ground.

-:-

A shallow breath was echoing throughout the forest as a lone figure was running.

_Ba-dum…_

_"Please…"_

_…Ba-dum…_

Clenching his bloodied fist, he forced more chakra to his legs, wanting to get there as fast as he could.

_"Please… be alright."_

_Ba-dum…_

His ears were pounding with the beating of his heart.

_Ba-dum…_

_Ba-dum…_

_Ba-dum…_

Why was his heart hurting so much?

He clutched his fast-beating heart, wanting the pain to go away…

He wanted this nauseous feeling to disappear… He wanted this fear to vanish… He wanted his sensei…

Healthy and well.

_Ba-dum! Ba-dum! Ba-dum!_

_"Sensei… please, don't leave me alone…"_

The moon was clear, illuminating his silver features brightly. The stars were shining beautifully, looking down on him as if mocking him. He hated this feeling, he hated feeling so weak and helpless…

Fortunately for him, the itching of his Sharingan eye had stopped long ago. But now, his main problem was his low chakra. How could he try to save his sensei if he was low on chakra? He took out two chakra pills and swallowed it, grimacing at the bitter taste but this was for his sensei. He flexed his fingers as he dodged a low branch, using his reestablished chakra that was pumping through his veins, sending it to his legs to up his speed.

He felt the chakra signatures of Jiraiya, Tsunade and the rest so they must be there. Frowning, he tried to search for his sensei's chakra to no avail. Pushing away the negative thoughts, he tried to assure himself by repeating mentally that she must be suffering from chakra exhaustion.

"_Sensei! I'm coming!"_

-:-

_Thump._

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he saw the state in which Kakashi was in…

Closing his eyes at his whimpering as the silver-haired ANBU saw the corpse of his dear sensei… He couldn't see this, not when his heart was threatening to explode from within…

-:-

A frantic yell.

Eyes moving from left to right.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! MINA!"

Another shout of distress.

Another rain of tears…

…but the running never stopped. She couldn't. Not when she had this bad feeling. Not when she was fearing the worst.

Clutching the giant scroll, she used more chakra to run towards her destination.

_"I beg of you all… be safe…"_

_"Please…"_

-:-

"Naruto…" A soft voice whispered to the baby as warm hazel brown eyes looked down.

The small baby was yawning cutely as bright ocean blue eyes peeked at the blonde-haired woman and then her eyes closed.

Obviously, she was tired.

Tsunade smiled sadly. "I won't leave ever leave you, my little Naru-chan." Looking up, she closed her eyes as a gentle breeze played with her blonde pigtails, "Mina-chan, I'll take care of your baby girl."

Her attention was brought back to reality when she saw Kakashi popping out of the bushes, eyes wide in terror and despair. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw what happened next…

-:-

Hiruzen watched Kakashi breaking down right in front of him…

Why did this have to happen? Why did Konoha have to suffer so much?

_Why…?_

-:-

A pair of mismatched eyes widened at the sight that greeted him the moment he leaped down.

He choked as he stumbled backwards, not realizing that he attracted the attention of the rest of the ninja's there.

All he could see was red, oh kami, so much red, _t__oo much_. "S-Sensei…" He whimpered quietly, his beating heart drumming against his chest.

He choked on his breath, stumbling towards the corpse of his beloved mother-figure, the one person who practically raised him up whereas others would have left him for all they cared. She saw the good in him whereas the rest saw the disgrace of the White Fang. "NO! SENSEI! SENSEI!"

He could see how the blood had seeped in her clothing, he could see how much damage she had received, both from the pregnancy and the fight. Something in the back of his mind told him that _if_ his sensei somehow survived the fight, she wouldn't survive the blood loss, not when Tsunade had zero chakra left.

Shamelessly, he let another round of fresh tears roll down…

Who cared for pride when the only person he truly loved left him?

All alone.

_Again_.

His knees buckled and he fell on the ground, straining his ankles but he could care less about that. He grabbed her hand, which should have been warm and inviting, and not this frightening cold, stroking it.

Another fit of cries left his chapped, bloodied lips as he tried to warm her hand with his, "S-Sensei… it's alright, I'll never leave you…"

Childish hysteria taking over, Kakashi started to cling to his sensei's as if his dear life depended on it. "Never …" He mumbled continuously, tightening his grip on his dead sensei as tears rolled down his tear-stained face, his mask beyond recognition. "Never …"

-:-

Another lone figure was running with utmost speed towards the place where the malicious chakra was extremely high.

"I'm coming…" She panted loudly, ignoring the pointy branches that tore off her tender skin.

_Ba-dum…_

"Almost there…"

_Ba-dum…_

She jumped out of the trees, landing on the ground where she felt the chakra signatures of her sensei, Jiraiya and the rest.

...But what she saw made her eyes go wide in pure terror.

"NO!" She screamed in horror as she saw the destruction in front of her but most off all she screamed because there lying on the ground were two dead bodies, one who was a very precious person to her.

"NO! MINA!" She choked on the fresh tears rolling down.

This wasn't real… this was not possible…

Her breathing was getting shallow and it was hard to concentrate…

Dear Kami… why was she hurting so much…?

She stumbled towards Mina's corpse, her heart hurting so much, white spots appearing in front of her. "Mina…" She choked again, blackness overtaking all her senses as she dropped on the floor.

_"…Mina… why?"_

_…_

_"Please… let this all be a nightmare…"_

-:-

Hiruzen observed Kakashi as he cried himself into sleep and then at Tsunade who was still glazed over, baby Naruto in her arms.

Jiraiya seemed to be alright on the outside but Hiruzen knew better. On the inside, he must be suffering so much but he had to give it to Jiraiya, he was keeping himself from falling apart for the sake of his daughter and Tsunade.

And then at Shizune who fainted, salty tears still rolling down her pale cheeks…

He clenched his fists, promising pain to the person who wreaked havoc on Konoha. He would get revenge for all the suffering and pain that monster caused to his shinobi and kunoichi's alike. He would not be the soft Hiruzen, not anymore…

From now on, he would make Konoha a strong village, one where nobody dared to mess with.

_"I promise, Mina, things will go differently from now on…"_

"Jiraiya, Tsunade." The two snapped their attention on him, although Tsunade had to blink her eyes a couple of times. "We can't stay here…"

Jiraiya nodded with a forlorn expression on his face, "H-Hai, sensei…" He turned around and with shaking hands he picked up Mina's lifeless body and Kakashi. Two other shinobi's who had arrived picked up Shizune and Kendo's body, following the mourning group towards Konoha.

_"No more soft Konoha…"_

_"Whoever you are... watch out because Konoha will be waiting for you."_

_Would this be a new era for the Village Hidden in the Leaves?_


	11. Chapter 10: Rebuilding of the Heart

**Harumi-Hime **– Thank you for taking the time to review. I'm glad you like my story. I hope this one does too. ;D

**Alpenwolf **– Hihi, I found that scene funny too. I really love humor and as you've read my story, it's one of my strongest points. Yup, little Naru-chan will receive the love she should have had. About the fact if Tsunade or Jiraiya will stay or not will be up to them. Hiruzen's vow to get stronger will be explained more thoroughly in this chapter. Enjoy! :D

**Slytherin's Pimp **– I'm happy too because I'm afraid of a delusional Tsunade, I really am. :p

**Tristian Sly Tail **– I'm happy to hear that! Enjoy! :D

**Gruffard **– Another review! Although I've pm'ed you, I think I should thank you again. So, thank you for the review and like I said, I'll change that scene when I start re-writing the story! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. ;D

**mugu **– Once again, thanks for the review! I hope you'll like this chapter too. Enjoy! :D (PS. About your story, I didn't get that far thanks to my studies and writing this chapter, sorry, it's a slow progress but I promise I'll finish it eventually! Author promise!)

Edited 28/01/2013

* * *

**Chapter 10: Rebuilding of the Shattered Heart**

_~ You will never know true happiness until you have truly loved, and you will never understand what pain really is until you have lost it. – Anonymous_

Her hands were shaking as she assessed the injuries of the shinobi lying down on the hospital bed. She could do this, she could do this… She was a strong female capable of healing and destroying with her index finger.

Inhale.

Exhale.

The shaking stopped for a second but then came back with a vengeance.

A bit of annoyance seeped in her beautiful features and she gritted her teeth, focusing on the flicker of the chakra.

"I will not bring Mina's hard work in vain. I will fight of this stupid fear or my name won't be Senju Tsunade, one of the Sannin." Her hazel brown eyes burned brightly, determination evident in them. She inhaled deeply, letting the chakra flow encircle her hands as she concentrated on the shinobi's injuries. Ever since she came back with her sensei, she started healing everyone, working herself to the bone and afterwards she would take care of Naru because Jiraiya was failing expertly at being a father, although she tried to help him with it he kept failing at this…

At first she wanted to get out of this accursed place, she couldn't, not when she got major debts on her name, they would endanger the life of little, she had to be responsable if she would care for little Naru-chan. Sensei had suggested that she should work here until she paid off her debts and she had agreed. In the meantime she was training under his tutelage again, together with Jiraiya, discovering new Ninjutsu and Genjutsu that they hadn't learned when they were little. It sure felt nostalgic… a little but, though she would never admit it out loud but she had missed times like these…

Smiling bitterly, she closed her eyes.

_"Mina… would you be proud if you could see me?"_

-:-

A lone black eye fluttered open.

"SENSEI!" And then he bolted up, eye darting from left to right like a frightened rabbit.

He noticed the white room and the smell of antiseptic.

…the hospital…?

With shaking hands, he wiped off the sweat on his face, grimacing at the wetness of his hospital gown. How much did he sweat anyway? Slowly, he placed his naked feet on the polished floor, cringing at the coldness of it and then his eyes widened when he saw his reflection on the clean floor. Bags under his eye as if he didn't sleep for four days straight, his body too skinny for his liking, bones prodding out and worst of all, the shaking of his hands, something he never had before…

What happened to him..? How long did he sleep anyway?

Wobbling towards the bathroom, he peeled of the wet clothes, and stepped in the shower, opening the lukewarm water.

The moment his emotions became too much for him, he closed his eye, placing both his hands on the wall and clenched his teeth as his eye began to tear up, mixing with the water as the events were being replayed in his head…

_"…Sensei… why did you leave me?"_

_"Didn't you promise me that you would always be right at my side?"_

_…_

_"Didn't you…?"_

-:-

Jiraiya rocked the small baby up and down, whispering soft words in her ear, "Shh… my little Naru-chan, tou-chan is here…"

The baby hiccupped loudly, bawling her eyes out, which was something she was doing ever since he had woken up at three am, much to the Sannin's horror who had visible bags under his eyes.

"Please Naru-chan, don't cry."

He was at loss of what to do…

He had checked her diapers.

He had fed her thirty minutes ago so it couldn't be the fact that she was hungry, could it?

He had checked her for any injuries or scratches but didn't find anything.

That was the basic he had concluded from the book he had borrowed of the library, 'Parenting for a dummy'.

And it wasn't enough.

Frustration and despair was getting the better of him. "Damnit!" For now he could curse as much as he wanted but later, when she would grow up, he would have to bite his tongue if something like that escaped his mouth. He didn't want his beautiful daughter to curse like a sailorman.

Jiraiya was getting angrier as the seconds ticked by and the crying of little Naru-chan wasn't helping.

"Please… Naru-chan, stop crying." He walked to the kitchen, made a shadow clone who then proceeded to prepare another bottle to feed Naru with, maybe she could be hungry again? Babies were known to get hungry very fast, right? "Make sure it isn't too hot or too cold."

The clone nodded and with a sigh started preparing the milk bottle while the real one was trying miserably to soothe the little baby girl.

He paced from left to right, from the kitchen to the living room, back and forth, still rocking the small baby who kept crying. When the clone was done, Jiraiya couldn't help but smile tiredly as he started to feed the small baby but to his mortification the baby didn't want to be fed. Her crying mixed with the milk and she started coughing up milk and saliva while crying even louder.

He dropped the bottle of milk, ignoring the shattering of the glass and worriedly patted her small back, praying that she wouldn't choke on the milk. "Dear Kami, I'm so sorry, Naru-chan.."

When the door slammed open, he was met with furious brown eyes.

He gulped.

"Tsun-" "Leave it! Are you trying to kill her?!" She stomped towards him and took Naru from him with a gentle manner, walking away from him while his baby girl was still crying, coughing. He clutched his silver mane tightly, a sharp pain erupting in his heart…

_Was this how he would turn out to be? A useless father?_

_Would he always fail his little girl…?_

_"Would I lose you too?"_

_…_

_"Mina… I'm sorry but I can't do this…"_

-:-

Shizune sighed tiredly as she wiped off the sweat on her forehead. "Bring the next one in."

She had slept for two days and when she had woken up she was met by the sight of her dear master, Tsunade. Her tired appearance was like a painful blow to the heart, she looked worn-out and dull, not like her usual self, the small sparkle in her eyes the only evidence that she was not a lifeless woman. That was when she discovered that the recent occurrences were not a nightmare but reality.

That was when she started crying again, not only for herself but for her mentor who couldn't shed a tear, who plunged herself into work, work and more work.

The only happiness she had, the only pillar that kept her from falling was little Naru-chan.

She was the light in the darkness, the wall that held all their hearts, the happiness within the sorrow, the one person that kept their hearts from shattering in millions of pieces.

Since then she vowed to become stronger, to help everyone out and to keep her precious people safe.

_"Mina… would you have sacrificed your life if you saw what I saw…?"_

_"Would you..?"_

-:-

Hiruzen clenched his fists tightly as he saw the destruction that fell upon Konoha. Many were working as hard as they could, including Tsunade and Jiraiya, to rebuild Konoha to the way it was before. Many under those had suffered greatly, especially the ninja's and those who were families of ninja's. Thanks to the fast evacuation there were few casualties on the civilian's side.

But the shinobi's and kunoichi's have lost many respected members, many who became the victim of the Nine-tailed Fox.

The moment he had returned to Konoha with the small group that consisted of clone Jiraiya, Tsunade and the rest, he was welcomed by Danzo and his ex-teammates who gasped at the sight of their deceased Yondaime Hokage. When their questioning gazes fell on him, he had lifted his hand, stating that he would explain everything later on. They didn't question him but the suffocating silence was enough to drive him mad.

It was a good thing he had ordered the real Jiraiya to meet him later on with Naruto, she couldn't be seen, not now.

Every pair of eyes landed on his back as he walked with a forlorn expression through the crowd of the living and the dead.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he faced his desk, eyes resting on the giant scroll that Mina gave to Shizune before her suicide jutsu. He had re-taken his position as the Sandaime since Jiraiya had other worries in his head and Tsunade was absolutely livid when he had offered her the Hokage seat. He had no choice but to take his position back, much to his and Danzo's frustration, he knew this the moment Mina was planning to use the jutsu. With a tired sigh, he walked towards the scroll, his heart beating faster with each step he took.

_"Mina… you were a strong Hokage indeed…"_

_"…One who faced Death straight on."_

_"One of the finest Hokage's Konoha had ever produced."_

-:-

"Jiraiya," A blink of his eyes, "Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune." He straightened his back and looked at the four of them, each marring bags under their eyes, each having trouble with Mina's death, each suffering greatly and each trying to overcome this pain on their own way…

Sighing softly, he picked up the scrolls and threw them to his most loyal ninja's.

He didn't utter a single word. It wasn't needed, everything they wanted to know, the answers and the many questions that were searing inside their heads would be satisfied with their respective scrolls.

Blank faces were all that he saw, although Shizune had trouble keeping it up, her mask was cracking, falling off, one by one.

"Dismissed." He watched them disappear, using Shunshin no Jutsu, one by one, until Shizune was the only one left in his office.

He glanced behind his shoulder, watching Shizune as she clutched the scroll tightly against her chest. "Shizune, is there something I can do for you?" He spoke in a grandfatherly voice, eyes softening at her shy demeanor.

"Hokage-sama… I'm worried… for those three, especially for Tsunade-sama…" She looked away in shame as tears glistened down, her hands turned into fists.

He rubbed his temples, another headache threatening to come up, "I know, Shizune… I know…," He turned around, facing her completely, "I just hope they will be able to get through this…"

She looked away, nodding slightly and left, leaves whirling on the floor, the only evidence that there ever were visitors. On normal circumstances he would have frowned upon that but these were no normal circumstances.

He sat on his chair, observing his office. There were still indicators that this used to be Mina's office; the pictures of her inauguration as the fresh Hokage and her Genin team, the scent of jasmine that still lingered in the room, the many books she loved to read, especially the 'Tale of a Gutsy Ninja' written by Jiraiya, Obito's goggles, Rin's drawing and many more small things she viewed as her personal treasures and which she kept close to her. He really needed to store them in a box but he didn't have the heart to do it. The office was unfortunately stuffed with the many paperwork that was lingering in his office, thanks to the Kyuubi attack though Mina was a perfectionist at heart who kept her office, always finishing her work dutifully unlike him…

Robotically, he picked up his pipe and lit it up, inhaling the smoke and exhaling it, repeating this cycle again and again. These cancer sticks were something that relaxed him to no end.

His eyes moved to the scroll that Mina had left for him.

His fingers twitched.

His eyes became transfixed with the scroll.

The need to know seemed to seduce him.

He wasn't called the Kami no Shinobi for a reason, it was known that he liked to devour anything that was written on paper, let it be those sinful books called 'Icha Icha Paradise' to the many jutsu scrolls.

He was curious as to what would be hidden in the scroll. What would someone write him when they knew they would die?

His eyes widened at that. "Of course!"

He picked up the scroll, noticing the extrinsic seal on the scroll, "A blood seal..?" Biting his thumb, he smeared it on the scroll, watching it glow an ethereal blue and then it popped open, revealing the content to him…

His eyes widened as saucers, his pipe dropping on the floor as he started to read…

_"Dear Kami…"_

_"…Mina…if your predictions are correct…"_

_"…then my instincts were true after all…"_

-:-

Tsunade looked down on her scroll as she bit her thumb, spreading the red substance on the scroll, though she still had trouble with blood, she was slowly on getting better. She couldn't help but feel pride and sorrow in her chest, tormented eyes fixated on the thumb as she unraveled it with such a gentleness that one used when dealing with a delicate object, "Even before your death you took safety measurements…" A slight chuckle, "You sure took after me because Jiraiya wouldn't have thought about this. I wonder what would have happened if you didn't have me as your sensei and only the pervert...?" She chuckled dryly at that question and pushed it away. No time for that now.

Her eyes focused back on the scroll, her heart beating faster with each line she read...

Wetness invaded her eyes, turning her eye sight blurry, something she was starting to despise… "Damn you tears…" Sniffing quietly, she scanned the contents with wide eyes, more tears falling down…

_Dear shishou,_

_There are no words to describe how hard and painful this decision was for me._

_I want to apologize about what you're going through, I know you'll never be able to open to others and I also know that this is because of me. You lost so many precious people and I'll be another one on your list. I wish there was another way but there were none._

_I tried, I really tried, shishou but I failed… and because of this…_

_I broke our promise, shishou, I did it… and I hope you'll forgive me, I'll keep hoping…_

_I'll understand if you'll never be able to forgive me but please shishou, for my sake, don't punish yourself._

_**This was never your fault so don't you dare to blame yourself.**_

_It was my choice and mine only, I did this because I loved Konoha and the villagers, I did it for the playing children whose dreams were to become a strong shinobi and kunoichi alike, I did it for the chatting civilians who had no worries above their heads, I did it for the newborn babies who would grow up into fine men and women alike, I did it for the story-telling grandparents whose eyes were sparkling in pride when they watched their grandchild run around the house, I did it for the fresh parents who were showering their children with tender kisses, I did it for Shizune, Jiraiya, Kakashi and most of all I did it for Naru-chan and you. I want your futures to be bright and filled with all the hope and love in the world._

_I want you all to have a life full of happiness._

_So take a tissue, dry your cheeks and smile brightly because Naru-chan needs her lovely "aunt" Tsunade now more than ever._

_Shishou, now onto some troubling circumstances, someone out there, a dangerous enemy who attacked Konoha with the Kyuubi, is obsessed with such a mad driven revenge to destroy Konoha it made the blood in my veins freeze._

_I know I have no right to ask you such a thing after what I've done but please, for Naru-chan's sake…_

_Please…_

_He'll come back and this time he'll go after my little baby girl, he'll go after the Bijuu inside of her, shishou, please, I beg you, keep my Naru-chan safe. Before that will happen I want you to train her, train her like you trained me and in the meantime make sure you tell her what a wonderful person I was._

_We sure had a beautiful time together, something I'll never forget. Ever. You were like a dear mother to me, someone I could always depend on._

_I love you, I've loved you, and I'll always love you._

_I'll be watching you, I'll always be right at your side._

_Never forget me, kaa-chan._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Namikaze Mina, Yondaime Hokage and your beloved daughter_

"…Mina…" Tsunade whimpered quietly, the paper falling as slow as a feather. She bucked down and clutched the letter close to her heart, eyes glancing down to see a picture of Mina and her drinking sake together and just being happy. With her other hand, she picked up the picture and caressed it fondly, salty tears dripping on the floor. "I miss you, Mina… I miss you so much…" Then her pitiful crying evaporated slowly and raw anger took its place as killer intent became palpable.

_"I'll kill you… whoever you are, I'll kill you."_

_Her fists turned a ghostly white and she bit her lips, eyes radiating a storm from within and a blood lust so clear it shook your very core._

_"…No matter where you are, I'll find you… and when I do…"_

_"…**you're finished**."_

-:-

Punch.

_My sweet Kakashi,_

_I remember when I met you, you were the picture perfect student, obeyed every rule without questioning them, a prodigy all in all._

Cart-wheel. Kick.

_…But I saw the crack in your façade. I saw the pain in your eyes. I saw the longing for a family. I saw the longing for love._

_I saw it all._

_You were bleeding from within and it hurt me so much to watch you and to see how you were losing yourself day by day._

Duck. Three kunai's aimed at the tree.

_Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh._

_Crack. Crack. Crack._ Bull's eye. Three times, like expected from a prodigy.

_Ever since that meeting at the Academy, I started to pay attention to you, although you weren't a bed of roses. It was hard but one by one I peeled off the thorns and discovered your fragile heart. I wanted to repair it, I wanted to fill you with love._

_At the end I succeeded and you became a precious person to me._

Seals. Enormous chakra flare. Chirping of the birds.

_You still are._

_You are like a son to me and I'll never forget you. I'll cherish all our happy moments together deep in my heart and I hope you'll do too. Always remember the good times we had together whenever you're sad._

"CHIDORI!" A glowing blue light appeared, sparkling brightly as it ruptured the tree in thousands of pieces, just like his shattered heart.

_Unfortunately, I have bad news for you, I want to warn you for a masked man who is able to utilize the Sharingan to its fullest. That person is after Konoha's destruction and he'll use the Kyuubi from my baby girl. Don't let him get his filthy hands on my daughter, Kakashi-kun. I have faith in you, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Shizune._

_Don't slack of your training but don't throw yourself in it either. Keep it balanced or else… Eat enough vegetables. Try to socialize more. And clean that filthy mess that you call home._

_I love you, Kashi-kun, I'll always will._

The tree exploded, barks and splinters flying everywhere. Sweat rolled down his body.

_Your beloved sensei,_

_Namikaze Mina, Yondaime Hokage_

He panted heavily, slumping on the floor as he tried to get his breathing steady. His sensei's words kept repeating in his head and each time it hurt more than the first.

Still, he had discovered something very important after reading his letter, the essence of his pain was all because of a masked Uchiha. He was the bane of his existence and he would not rest until he got his revenge. He would make that man pay dearly or his name won't be Kakashi no Sharingan. He would protect his god-daughter and kill that masked man for taking his most precious person.

He coughed loudly, reaching for the bottle of water and gulped it greedily after pushing his mask down, sighing in relief when he put the bottle down and smacked his wet lips in contentment.

With shaky legs, he got up and walked towards his second-most favorite thing to do, namely talking to his sensei, Obito and Rin at the memorial stone.

You wonder what the first is?

Easy, spending time with his god-daughter, Namikaze Naruto.

"_Sensei, I promise you, Naru-chan will be safe…"_

_…_

_"…And that masked man will wish he had never been born…"_

_"That, I promise you."_

-:-

Two hands were caressing a grave, two sad eyes were watching the name, a sunflower together with a bouquet of jasmine were put neatly against the stone monument as the incense was spreading a lovely jasmine scent throughout the place.

"Sunflowers were always your favorite." He let out a shuddering breath and continued, "They remind me of you and your beautiful smile. Though for some weird reason you smelled like jasmine… so I've put a bouquet of jasmine too." He chuckled dryly.

Looking up, he noticed the cloudless, clear sky, the sun shining brightly and joyful laughter following him from within the village. Everything was safe and well, "…all thanks to you." He spoke, sorrow and pain lacing his voice. "…nothing is the same without you. I don't know how to be a father, Mina… I don't know anymore… I don't know why you've put so much faith in me for being a father… I can't do this... I just can't..."

He pocketed his right hand, feeling the scroll that he still didn't open. Slowly, he took it out and unlocked it by using his blood and started reading the content slowly, inhaling deeply every time his heart ached deeply. By the time he was finished reading, it was already getting late, the sun rays getting thinner and thinner and the sun started to disappear behind Konoha's large trees.

Once again he looked up at the sky and chuckled quietly, "You were always a sucker when it came to your love life…" A soft smile lit up his face, "Don't think I'll make it easy for you when I'll meet you in the afterlife. You have a lot of explaining to do. But for now…"

_"I promise you, our daughter will be safe, I'll make sure of it. I may be a hopeless father but I'll be hopeless father that would never give up."_

-:-

Shizune closed the scroll with a gentle smile, she felt more serene than she had in days. "Mina-chan, thank you…" Getting up, she hid the scroll in her drawer and walked out of her apartment, another day to train, another day to help out those who are helpless, another day to become stronger and protect her precious people.

She wanted to see her mentor as soon as possible, she wanted to know if Mina's letter affected her or not. She hoped it was the former but something in the back of her mind was warning her about something sinister. She ignored her instinct and hurried towards the hospital where her mentor was healing and teaching the local nurses, taking the role as the Head Medic over, temporarily.

Many were hoping she would stay but they all knew it was a matter of time before the Slug Sannin would snap and rush out of here as quickly as she could. Though, Naruto's presence was influencing the Senju greatly on the gambling and drinking aspect. She still did them but now she knew her limits.

Shizune was hoping they could stay in Konoha, she really missed the place where she spent her childhood, the places where her uncle would take her…

"_Uncle, you would have been proud if you could see Tsunade-sama now…"_

_"…As for you, Mina, I have only one word to tell you how much that letter meant to me…"_

_"Arigatou."_

-:-

"Danzo."

"_Hiruzen_," was the cold reply.

Hiruzen arched an eye brow as he locked his eyes with Danzo's narrowed one, the other damaged eye being concealed by a bandage and walked back to his Hokage seat, watching as the two other elders walked in, both wearing stoic faces, much like a certain Uchiha clan. His eyes swept over the place, were before used to be Mina's stuff was now replaced with his own. He had put all her stuff in a box and sealed it off, handing it to a grieved Jiraiya.

"Danzo, you were the one to request a meeting of high importance. Elaborate on this matter?"

Danzo sat on the couch, opposite of his rival while leaning on his cane, watching Hiruzen and the other two intently, "I believe that the Kyuubi attack was planned beforehand." He waited a bit and continued, his eye holding the gazes of the other three. "No Uchiha's were in the village, they all were seemingly gone at the moment of the attack and then the Kyuubi vessel was kidnapped, Bijuu ripped out of him and was used to destroy Konoha." Two gasps were heard and he smirked inwardly, his plan was going smoothly, "The only way to control the Kyuubi was through the Sharingan, just like Uchiha Madara did decades ago."

Hiruzen went rigid, eyes narrowed and his temper threatening to rise, he barked loudly, "Spit it out, Danzo!"

"I have no doubt that the Uchiha clan was involved in this incident." He concluded.

Koharu and Horuma were looking between the two old friends, tasting the tangible tension in the air. But their mind was working because what Danzo said was logically right. How could they deny his statement when he was only being rational?

Danzo continued, ignoring Hiruzen's furious eyes, "I suggest we relocate them to a secluded area where we could monitor them easily."

His lone eye sparkled when he saw Koharu and Homura's gears starting to work. It was only a matter of time befo- "Hold your horses, Danzo. Koharu, Homura before you two voice your opinion, let me reveal an important piece…" He trailed off, nodding slowly towards the Hokage's drawers, "…that the Yondaime left us before her death…"

Danzo's eye widened as did with the two elders, this wasn't something they had foreseen, especially not the bandaged mummy man.

Koharu spoke quickly, getting impatient with Hiruzen's way of speaking, intercepting Danzo who was trying very hard to keep the scowl from his face, "Hiruzen, _pray_, tell us, what is this piece you're talking about? What did the Yondaime leave us before her death?"

Hiruzen opened his mouth, quelling their need to know, "The Yondaime left us something important," He eyed the three seriously, "…namely highly-classified information about the identity of the intruder."

Even Danzo looked shocked although he tried to hide it, Hiruzen noticed the slight twitch of his finger and the way his eye bored into his. He got their undivided attention. Now was the time to drop the bombshell.

He locked his eyes with Danzo's, "In fact Danzo, what you said wasn't completely false." A frown marred his aging face, "Although the accusation you stated about the Uchiha clan was absolutely ridiculous. I won't stand for petty mistrust." He opened the last drawer with an ancient seal, one that the Shodai Hokage, with the aid of the famous Uzumaki clan, had put for safety measures in case someone wanted to steal highly classified documents, and took out the scroll that Mina had left him.

If it wasn't for that scroll then he would have brainstormed on the many possibilities and still not found anything of value.

The moment he unraveled the scroll and the elders started reading the content of it, they sucked in a deep breath, Danzo excluded.

Homura looked at Danzo and then Hiruzen, "So, this masked madman is a Uchiha and is no part of the Uchiha clan?"

Hiruzen nodded.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded again, ignoring Danzo's quiet snort, "I'm pretty sure about it since Mina questioned him, assessing him well and concluded that he would be either Uchiha Madara or an outcast Uchiha who left the clan and became a missing-nin, she was more for the latter than the former since the name of the clan didn't mean a thing to him. Besides, Uchiha Madara can't be alive after the fight with Senju Hashirama. It just isn't possible."

His two advisors looked slightly convinced, eyes moving to Danzo who was still hell-bent on his plan, "Hiruzen, think carefully, why would the entire Uchiha clan, the children and the elders excluded, disappear on the night of the attack? There is something going on and I don't like it at all. We should execute my plan before the-" "_Danzo_." That one word made him stop mid-sentence but he wouldn't give up. He was doing this for Konoha's well-being!

"Hiruzen." Danzo replied, his anger starting to explode. "Ever since I've met you, you were the soft-hearted person who always saw the good in people, even if there were none. Your ideals about Will of Fire will get Konoha nowhere, in fact it will be our downfall."

Homura and Koharu nodded in agreement, "Hiruzen, I also have great faith in the Yondaime Hokage but Danzo is trying to be logical, surely you can't blame him for that?"

"It would be better if we-" Koharu continued but was stopped by Hiruzen cold demeanor and his personality that seemed to have changed a hundred-and-eighty degrees.

_"**Enough."**_

_"You can insult my personality and the way I lead my village…but…"_

_"D**o**n'**t**. Y**o**u. **D**a**r**e. **T**o. **D**o**u**b**t**. O**r**. I**n**s**u**l**t**. T**h**e. **W**i**l**l. **O**f. **F**i**r**e. **E**v**e**r. **A**g**a**i**n**."_

Killer intent flooded the entire room, threatening to choke the three advisors.

Three pair of eyes widened at this entirely different Hiruzen.

_"Are you three doubting the Yondaime's final words?"_

_"…Are you?"_

_Hiruzen moved his attention towards his rival slash ex-best friend and sent an icily glare towards Danzo, "I've had enough of your militant and archaic rubbish. It's time the Council knows their place and who their respectively Hokage is."_

_"I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage, student of both the First and the Second Hokage, you three are my advisors, I expect you three to advise me, nothing else. If you dare to cross your limits as my advisors then…," He narrowed his eyes, glaring at them, "I'll rip off that title of yours. **Understood**."_

It was definitely no question, he was not asking them.

The finality in his tone made it clear that this meeting was finished.

Hiruzen got up, still eying the three with narrowed, angry eyes. He was getting tired of these power-lusting people, it was time they would know their place and what their duty was. He would no longer kneel before them, no, this time it would be the other way around.

_**They would kneel for him**._

If it weren't for Mina's letter and the evidence that was written down then he couldn't as confident as now. He was confident in her abilities and not even Danzo or the Council could doubt them for Namikaze Mina was Konoha's True Legacy. Whoever doubted her words would also doubt her abilities and leadership as a Hokage and no sane person would do that. No sane person would stand against Mina's word, not even Danzo, known as the war hawk throughout the shinobi countries.

"I'll request an official meeting with the entire Council, including the Uchiha clan." He narrowed his eyes even more, eyes locked with Danzo, "…And Danzo about the Uchiha clan." The said man tried hard to keep his emotionless mask but he was starting to lose his temper. How dare Hiruzen treat him like this! "Make sure there is no recurrence of today's event…because you won't like the consequences."

He eyed the other two, "As for you two, I'm ashamed you put so less faith in sensei's ideology…" A sigh escaped his lips as he watched his old comrades look down in shame. "Meeting is closed." He turned their back to them and watched Konoha's view through the large window. He didn't even glance back to see if they had left or not, their chakra signature would tell him if they did.

Still, he knew he had surprised them by this sudden change of behavior, especially Danzo.

_Was this a good idea? Did he do the right thing by acting like this?_

_"Did I…?"_

-:-

Tsunade and Shizune were watching the scene in front of them with gaping mouths.

Were they seeing that right…?

No, it couldn't…

They shared a look together, still stunned, and both rubbed their eyes.

"Jiraiya-" Tsunade was interrupted by the happy squealing of a certain baby but continued afterwards. "You made Naru-chan laugh. Laugh, I tell you, that's a miracle!"

Shizune nodded in agreement. "Hai Jiraiya-sama, Naru-chan would keep crying when you were holding her but now..." She blinked her eyes a couple of times, wondering if Naru-chan wasn't put in a Genjutsu. As stealthily as possible, she checked Naruto's chakra system but found no disruptions.

No Genjutsu then.

"You made the two of us literally speechless..." Tsunade continued. Normally, the tiny girl would keep screaming and crying in the arms of her father but now she was happily gurgling at the funny faces that Jiraiya was making, much to her amusement.

Jiraiya looked up, grinning like a fool and subtly ignored those remarks, "Hime, I finally did it! Naru-chan really is laughing!" He stood up, pulling Naru close to his chest whose laughter was twinkling around the house, more specifically Jiraiya's apartment.

The two women looked at each other and then back at the fresh father and daughter, smiling serenely at the sight. That girl's laughter and smiles were contagious, they couldn't _not_ smile, it was impossible.

_Knock. Knock._

Someone knocked on the door, interrupting them.

Shizune reluctantly left and opened the door to find, "...Yo."

"Kakashi-kun, come in!" She stepped aside and let the silver-haired shinobi in, walked back to the living room once the shinobi took off his shoes and followed after her. "You'll never believe what you'll see."

Kakashi eyed her in confusion but then his lone eye widened at the sight of a smiling Naruto in the hands of a certain perverted Sannin, "...No way." He breathed out in awe.

After six months and Naru-chan was finally laughing at her father...? This was not something Kakashi could have foreseen, not at all.

He whispered in Shizune's ears, quietly, "Did he use a Genjutsu technique..?" She shook her head but Kakashi wanted to be sure himself. Pushing his forehead protector slightly up, he observed the little girl and found no Genjutsu. "Pity... we could have used this as blackmail.."

He still didn't like the perverted Sannin, though he tried to keep the animosity down since her deceased sensei had practically threatened him in the letter she had left for him.

She giggled softly, nodding in agreement. "Indeed, we could have."

"I heard that!" Jiraiya shouted in annoyance, glaring at the teens. "It's no Genjutsu so stop with all those ridiculous ideas!"

The two joined the two Sannin and watched Jiraiya coo softly at his daughter with a slight smile on their lips. Somehow they had a feeling that things wouldn't look as bad as they were.

Still, deep down they knew that all good things eventually would end but for now they could enjoy these beautiful moments.

_"Mina...wherever you are, know that we'll love you forever."_

_"And one day, we too, will join you in the Afterlife..."_

* * *

I just had to write that scene with Jiraiya and his daughter! It was so cute when I was imagining it in my head! Thankfully the depressing chapters are finished for now! I can finally put some humor in my chapters, yay! :D


	12. Chapter 11: String of Emotions

**Slytherin's Pimp **– I was thinking along the same line when I wrote it. She is, after all, the mother of Naruto so she would have left things better. No offense to Minato but his plan was too hasty for my liking.

**Alpenwolf **– I know right! Although Danzo was a good man at heart, the problem was the fact that he was too militant and archaic with no regard to human lives. And little Naru-chan finally accepted her father. :D

**suzie1107** – Yeah, Hiruzen showed them who the boss is in Konoha! Something he should have done sooner! And the Uchiha Massacre, we'll see how that will go, ne?

**mugu **– Oh wow, another awesome review of yours! I really love reading your reviews! :D About the ideas for the fics, I'll be honored if you could help me with some things that are troubling my mind. I'll pm you to see what you think about it. We'll be travelling through Naru's life through the view of Jiraiya (especially him!), Tsunade, Kakashi, Hiruzen and a bit of Shizune, not much. And of course, Jiraiya will make EPIC fails which will lead to a beaten Jiraiya, courtesy of Tsunade, Kakashi or Shizune. I have a lot of ideas which I'm sure you will like, a lot of humor to be precise! :D For the other characters, I'll see who I'll put in, though I won't choose a lot otherwise I'll be crazy with the amount of people I have to write about. As for the plot twists and the rest, we'll see how that will go.

**Erydanes **– Heh. Yeah, figured that.. :p Anyway, thanks for reviewing tho.

**Gruffard **– It's okay. I apologize for the late update too. :p Of course, my little Naruto-chan will have family with her. I find it ridiculous that in canon it went so horrible for (him) her, I just had to correct that. And you were right about the time skip; it's **three years** later. Enjoy!

**Domonation **– Thanks for the compliment.

**pucflek **– Thank you!

**Harteramo **– I appreciate your compliment and the nice review! Enjoy another (late) chapter!

**Ozymandias **– Well, nobody forced you to read my story. Don't like, don't read.

**EPICNESS RULES **– Voilà! Another chapter! Sorry it took so much time.

* * *

**Chapter 11: String of Emotions**

_~ You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching, love like you'll never be hurt, sing like there's nobody listening and live like it's heaven on earth. – William W. Purkey_

"Naru-chan, tou-chan forgot something in the store, I will be right back. Stay right where you are." The silver-haired man told his three-year old girl seriously.

Currently, Jiraiya and little Naruto were standing in front of a grocery store were they had just shopped but unfortunately the Sannin forgot one of their grocery bags at the checkout.

The said blonde nodded brightly, her white perfect teeth sparkling under the sun rays, making the Toad Sage squint his eyes at the brightness of it. Somehow it reminded him of Gai and his …extrinsic behavior, along with his youth-addicting sentences. Shuddering at that horrifying image, he patted her on the head and waltzed in the store, looking one more time behind his shoulder to see his daughter standing there with a bright grin.

Jiraiya was confident in his daughter's intelligence and he knew for sure that she would listen to him and stay put. After all, she had shown enough potential to become the next Yellow Flash, stepping in the feet of her late mother. He looked at the check-out, trying to find them.

Where did he put them…?

Back with little Naru who was looking around, waiting for her father to come out. She was getting impatient when her father didn't come out after thirty minutes…

"What is tou-chan doing?!" The adorable girl huffed out in annoyance, crossing her arms as she averted her eyes back to the door.

A couple who passed her stopped and stared at her, "Little girl, are you lost?" The female of the two asked in concern.

"No, I'm waiting for my tou-chan." She nodded towards the door, indicating where her father was.

The female arched her eye brow in disbelief, "Your father left you here…?" Naru nodded. "Alone?" Naru nodded in compliance.

She raised her eye brows, wondering which kind of stupid father would leave a child, let alone a toddler behind. This was no way to be responsible. Many bad things could happen to the little naïve girl and yet this man dared to leave her behind. The woman narrowed her eyes in irritation, having a feeling that it may be a ninja. Only ninja's saw their child like adults. I mean they gave twelve-year old children a headband and viewed them as adults while in reality they were children. She hated those kind of people but what could she, a mere civilian, do about this? Nothing. She had hated living in a shinobi village but this was her home, she grew up here, she had beautiful and bad experiences here. She couldn't leave it, no matter how much she hated to live here.

"Hikaru-kun, we can't leave her here. Look at her, she is hardly a toddler. The nerve of that father, leaving her here…" She cracked her knuckles, thinking how much she liked to hit that man upside his head.

Her husband smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head at her wife's behavior. It wasn't strange for her to become a worried mother-hen, she often became like that. In fact, she really loved children, a bit too much. They were trying to start a family too, much to his happiness because that meant non-sex every single day. Though he hoped this fierce protectiveness wouldn't become a drag for their future children and him. He hoped not…

"Alright. We'll wait for the man to come outside." _And get him scolded on by you, my dear wife. _He couldn't suppress the chuckle that vibrated his chest at the image of his wife ranting about better parenting hood. It earned him a glance from his wife and the small toddler but he ignored them in favour of ruffling the child's striking blonde hair. _Where did he saw that blonde hair…? _It was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't quite register it. Hmm… It probably wasn't that important.

_Oh, how wrong you are._

"What's your name, darling?" The woman asked sweetly, crouching on eye-level.

Naruto scrunched up his nose, glancing between the couple, "I'm not allowed to give my name to strangers."

The woman sweat dropped at that but nodded in approval. "You're very intelligent for your age. But it's good you don't give out your name."

"Yes, ma'am."

After another long torturing minutes, his wife was fed up and stormed inside, ordering him to stay with the child while she would look for him. He shuddered in fear as he looked at his wife's retreating back and prayed for that man's safety.

_Nothing was worse than a woman's wrath._

Little Naruto sighed and dropped on the ground, mumbling incoherent words, "Ne, Mister-san, why is tou-chan not back yet?"

"Err…he must be lost?" He scratched his cheek, finding his own excuse lame. Hopefully the child won't start crying. He wasn't that good with children as his wife but he was progressing good. It won't do him any good if he sucked at being a cool father.

Naruto sighed quietly, having an inkling as to why her father wasn't returning soon. This was getting routine for her and she was getting sick and tired of this behavior of his. Why couldn't he be a responsible father? Why couldn't he be like 'Kashi? Maybe 'Kashi was her father because he had silver hair too? Or maybe aunt Tsu-chan was secretly her mother? She never knew the name of her mother… No one wants to tell her and whenever she question them, they get this hurt look in their face and their lips would be sealed. She had concluded that something bad had happened to her mother and none of them wanted to think about that hurting memory.

"Ahn, youthful Naruto-chan, what a youthful pleasure to see you again." A loud voice boomed up and the said girl looked up with wide eyes at the flashing green suit that stuck to his body.

Hikaru never noticed the loud man, moving closer to the store and hearing his wife's shrill screams of outrage. With a sigh, he walked in, it was time he intervened before blood would be shed and knowing his wife there would be blood. That little girl would stay put, after all, she sat there and waited for her father even before they had noticed her. When he walked in he was horrified to see the scene in front of him.

His wife was wrapped around a silver-haired man's back, hitting him with a giant cucumber and screaming many profanities at him. Other customers were throwing _rotten _vegetables and fruit at the man's face and there was quite a pile stacking up in front of him. Although the poor man was shielding his face, blotches of many colors were clear on his clothes.

He face palmed himself, wondering why he was put in the most weirdest and humiliating situations. Curse his bad luck! With another forlorn sigh, he walked towards the angry mob, gulping as a woman threw a knife at the poor man. How crazy were those women? – yes, women, they were all women, young and old, much to his shock. He had a feeling his wife had something to do with this outrageous act. She did always bring him into trouble. Why couldn't she be a quiet, obedient woman? This was all so troublesome and though knowing this all he loved her with his entire existence. He just couldn't bring himself to think about a future where she wasn't standing next to him, smiling warmly at him.

Pulling up his sleeves, he walked straight to the crowd. He avoided a carrot hitting him in the stomach and rolled to the side where the shelves provided him cover from the artillery's. He wiped the sweat on his forehead with his left hand and spied the war going on right under his nose. If he moved to the right and hid behind those crates he would have a good chance to get closer to his crazy wife. Screw that, he'd be veggied within the seconds. These were no times to be careful, right now a war brewing. Taking a deep breath he charged forward with a battle cry …only to be hit by a humongous water melon, the juice trickled down his clothes and made him sticky. That monstrous hit brought forth darkness and he cursed himself for running straight into a battlefield. He should have known better…

And all the while was Jiraiya trying to fend himself from the crazy mob. He was trying his best not to hurt any women because he sure as hell wouldn't hit a harmless - _coughderangedcough_ – woman. Though it was getting very hard not to hit them. Silently, his mind wondered how it had come this far…?

_When Jiraiya went into the store, he walked straight to the spot where he had pain for his grocery bags. After looking everywhere he had not found it and asked the cashier who didn't know anything about a forgotten bag, much to his annoyance. He had started taking the same items again from the shelves, having a feeling that the storekeeper did this on purpose just to get more money. Stupid greedy assholes. This will be the last time he'll ever shop her- Holy Tsunade! That woman surely had huge assets. _

_Puffing his chest out, he checked his breath. He smelled like fresh mint. Perfect._

_Forgetting completely about the shopping, he walked towards her. When she looked at him, he flashed her a seducing smile and was encouraged when she returned the gesture. For a moment he was lost in those blue eyes but he shook them off and stopped in front of her. _

_"Hey there. What's a beautiful woman like you doing here?"_

_And she was beautiful, long straight brown hair with wide blue eyes, she was lacking curves but her huge boobs made up for it. She giggled, nodding at the bags under her arms, "Grocery shopping." _

_He felt like hitting himself on those shelves but refrained from doing so. Instead he chuckled softly, "Of course you were."_

_"I guess you're doing the same, am I right?"_

_"I stopped thinking about my grocery shopping the moment I saw a breathtakingly woman like you."_

_She hid her smile, cheeks flushing a nice shade of red, "Oh my, ever the charming one."_

_Jiraiya took a hold of her hands and kissed it softly, making sure he kept eye contact with those gorgeous blue eyes, "Jiraiya, a pleasure to meet a beautiful maiden like you." _

_The woman flushed even more, "Natsuna, and likewise." _

_The conversation flowed perfectly and at the end of it he almost persuaded the woman to a date but then everything went downhill from there. _

_"Attention, attention, the father of the blonde girl outside is requested near the vegetable and fruit section. I repeat, the father of the blonde girl is requested near the vegetable and fruit section." The voice from the speaker boomed throughout the store and it took Jiraiya's immediate attention._

_Naruto! _

_He forgot about the woman and dashed towards the requested section, praying that everything would be alright. Shit! Why'd he forgot about his daughter in the first place? If Tsunade or Kakashi would ever find out, he'd be dead meat. When he arrived there, he didn't saw his little cute Naruto anywhere instead a mob with women off all ages who were holding vegetables and fruits as a sort of weapon were waiting there and at the lead of it was a furious purple-haired woman with green eyes. The moment she caught his wide-eyed gaze, she narrowed her eyes, "Are you the father of the little blonde-haired girl?"_

_He could only nod automatically at how scary she sounded. …Just like Tsunade minus the barbaric strength, this was an ordinary female civilian, thank Kami._

_And then the woman started screaming at him, stomping towards him with a giant cucumber in her hands. He tried to back away but failed when there was a shelve behind him. The woman decided to use his distracted momentum to jump on him. _

_Jiraiya wouldn't have minded that in the least because he could feel her soft mounds and fine curves perfectly. He liked spicy women but the fact that she was hitting him rather forcefully was not. And then to his horror things got worse, the other women started throwing many edible projectiles his way, bombarding him with the sour smell._

He slapped his head thinking as so why he didn't use a substitution jutsu with that unconscious man over there. Better that man being hit than him. So ignoring his conscience and guilt, he swapped places with the man, ignoring the loud angry screeching and fled the disastrous situation. It wasn't his problem.

He pushed the door open and walked to the place where he had left his daughter. "Nar- Huh? Naruto?" He looked from left to right but there was no trace of his daughter. He took a deep breath, deciding that he shouldn't freak out. He was a Sannin, this was nothing in comparison to the things he had done. When he got a hold of himself, he scouted the entire area around the store and still found no trace of her.

He still didn't start panicking though his heart was beating faster and his mind was so not helping with the images of a scared and fearful Naruto who was looking lost. Damnit! Didn't he say to stay put? She always obeyed his every command. What was wrong with this one? Did something bad happen to her? Was she forced to leave this area because of a hindrance or an obstacle?

Shaking those thoughts away, he henge'd into a simple-looking man and checked the store, ignoring the shudder that ran through his spine the moment he saw the purple-haired monster who was still looking around for him, a deflated cucumber in her hands.

The moment he had checked the store three times and still found no Naruto he started hyperventilating. Fearful thoughts invaded his mind and he dashed outside, summoning ten clones to aid him in the search for Naruto. His baby girl was in danger and it was his fault!

After an hour, he started pulling his bangs from frustration and worry.

After two hours, he started cursing himself, scrambling to every corner from Konoha, asking every passers-by about a little blonde-haired blue-eyed girl.

And after three hours, he met with someone he dreaded to meet. He met with- "Jiraiya! Where is Naruto?!"

He gulped fearfully, eyes going wide, "I-I-I…"

The person grew impatient and narrowed his lone eye, "Spit out!" He snapped in anger, eyes still trying to find the little chipmunk who would always trail behind Jiraiya.

"I lost her, damnit! I lost her!" Jiraiya lost his composure, shouting those words out. But the moment those words left his mouth, he was faced with a furious Kakashi, his Sharingan eye swirling madly and narrowed dangerously, holding his collar rather tight.

"You did what?!" The grip on his collar increased to the point where his breathing got difficult.

Jiraiya looked down in shame and clenched his knuckles. "I just left her in front of the store …and when I came back she was gone."

"Let me guess you were distracted by a woman." Kakashi interjected with his harsh words, making him even guiltier. He was right, though that didn't make the situation any easier. "You're a despicable person. Naruto deserves a better father than you." Then with a darker tone, "_Sensei deserved a much better person_."

Those last words made him boil in fury and mustering all the chakra in his hands, he punched the silver-haired ANBU in the stomach, enjoying the way the man staggered backwards and clutched his stomach, coughing out blood. But then he watched with anger as he dispersed into smoke. A _fucking_ clone.

"_Such a disgrace._" Kakashi continued, appearing from behind him and throwing a punch to his back. He crouched down and took a hold of his leg, throwing him towards the tree but the irritating boy used that momentum to push himself towards him, Chidori chirping loudly in his hand. Jiraiya pushed raw chakra in his left hand and with narrowed eyes he aimed the Rasengan at Kakashi. He wouldn't lose to a brat like Kakashi, not in a million year.

He'd teach that nuisance a lesson.

Before the attacks could collide, the ground was ruptured, destroying their concentrations on their jutsu's. They were forced to retreat on the trees that were still standing.

Jiraiya knew only one person who could deal so much damage and it didn't bode any good news. In fact, he was screwed, literally.

"Jiraiya! Kakashi! What in the name of Kami are the two of you doing?!" A familiar blonde screeched in rage. "Where the hell is Naru-chan?!"

Kakashi sent Jiraiya a snarl and jumped down, walking towards the source of that voice. With hesitant steps, he followed and shuffled behind Kakashi, glaring a hole through his head. How he wished he could chop his head off. Unfortunately, he would never get to see that for it was forbidden to kill your comrades. Maybe if it looked like an accident…?

"That old senile fool lost Naruto... _again._" Kakashi answered for him.

"He did what?!" Tsunade screamed loudly, snapping her head towards him. She knew she shouldn't have let Naruto go with Jiraiya. He was always careless around her. He kept losing her and that all in favour for women. She knew it was because of a woman. Lately, he kept sleeping around with women, flirting ashamedly with them, not caring about the fact that Naruto who saw it all happening in front of her. Within seconds she appeared in front of him, anger crushing every sense of rationality within her, chakra-infused fist already aimed at his stomach. The force behind it sent Jiraiya crashing through five trees and he was sure three ribs were broken. But Tsunade didn't stop the ruthless attacks, she continued assaulting him and in her rage she forgot all about Naruto.

Kakashi frankly enjoyed the show playing in front of him, though he did wince when he heard bones crack rather loudly. But he didn't feel sorry for that pervert. He deserved it for his disgraceful behaviour lately.

For the final attack, the barbaric woman threw the heel of her shoes down on him, like an axe, knocking the very breath out of him. She was emotionless when she was this angry, nothing could stop her. Still, she didn't stop until a strong loud voice made them all stiffen, a voice they recognized immediately.

"Tou-chan!" With small legs, the small toddler ran towards her beaten father, her aunt standing there with wide eyes, her fists bloodied. Behind the small girl a spandex man was running after her, screaming out her name, "Naruto!"

Jiraiya coughed out blood and wished his daughter wouldn't see him like this. "Na-aru-uto…" He tried to get up but it was becoming a hard task. When Naruto stopped in front of him, she crouched down, eying his wounds and bruised face, "Tou-chan, don't die…" She sniffed, stroking his cheek. The moment she saw her father, her strong father, crippled and beaten to death, she felt so scared. She didn't want to lose her father too, no matter how irresponsible he was. She didn't want him to suffer the same fate as her mother. She loved him! Why did aunt Tsu hurt her father this much? Was it because she agreed to eat ice-cream with uncle Gai? Because he couldn't find her afterwards? Because he lost her…again?

"I'm sorry for not listening. But uncle Gai came and then-and then-…" She started crying, holding her father's hand close to her. Forcing herself to look at her aunt, she glared at her, "Why did you do this?! _I hate you_!" She spat those words out, growling. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Ocean-blue eyes became red slits.

Her childish voice became darker, harsher and a feral growl left her throat.

"I hate you!" Naruto continued, oblivious to her changes, though the others weren't as lucky as Naruto.

Whisker marks deepened and nails became claws.

Her teeth became sharper.

And red clouded her entire being.

"No! Naruto!" Jiraiya's desperate shout was forgotten as Naruto charged at the woman he used to love. He couldn't even get up and help them out. _Damnit_! This was his entire fault! Why couldn't he do something good? He always screwed up! Always! And now her dear daughter was in danger of losing her inner persona.

Tsunade reeled back at the anger behind those words. Never in her life did she feel her heart stop beating until now. And if it wasn't enough, Naruto was losing all control thanks to that bastard fox. She was caught off guard when little Naruto appeared in front of her, claws slashing at her. She used a substitution jutsu just on time. If she hadn't… She didn't want to think about it. Kakashi was already standing next to her, a seal tag in his hand. They had to stop her before it would become worse. She shudder seeing the hatred in those devil-red eyes.

"Kakashi! I'll distract her! You'll be in charge for strapping that seal tag on her forehead!"

The silver-haired man nodded and Tsunade performed a set of seals, shouting, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A slug the size of Naruto appeared, "Katsuyu hold Naruto down but be careful with her!"

The summon nodded and the moment Naruto dashed towards Tsunade, the slug covered Naruto's tiny frame. But the fox' vile chakra was already burning through the slug's body. "Tsunade-sama, I can't hold her for long! Hurry!"

Kakashi didn't hesitate any longer and put the seal on her forehead, sighing in relief when the evil chakra was vanishing, leaving Naruto's burnt body behind. Within seconds Tsunade knelt down and started healing her, crying and sniffing pathetically. "I'm so sorry, Naruto, I'm so sorry."

A pained groan to her left made her aware of the fact that Jiraya was in critical damage. After healing Naruto's sensitive skin, she moved over to Jiraiya, "I'm so sorry, Jiraiya, I've lost my composure. Forgive me." And even then Jiraiya managed to smile, though _strained_, it was a smile. This was good for it meant that he had forgiven her. But the guilt wasn't quite satisfied with that, in fact it worsened.

"Hime, don't worry. I deserved it."

Kakashi wasn't nearly as forgiving as Tsunade, "You deserved even more."

With narrowed eyes, Jiraiya snapped at him, "Will you shut up! Your presence is not appreciated! Go stuff your ass with all the shinobi rules!"

Kakashi snarled and picked Naruto up. Not after it, Gai joined them, looking quite guilty and pained. "Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, forgive me, I've taken Naruto out for ice-cream. I didn't think the situation would led to this." Never in his life was Gai this serious. He even left out the youth-part, for Kami's sake!

Jiraiya's eye crinkled upwards, another bloody cough leaving his throat, "It's alright, Gai. You didn't mean any harm."

Gai nodded hesitantly, standing awkwardly next to an angry Kakashi, not feeling up to anything.

When Tsunade was done with healing Jiraiya, she helped him up, flinching when Jiraiya staggered. Said man waved her worries away, "Don't fret, hime, it doesn't look good on your pretty face."

And then Hiruzen appeared, looking downright furious, "What in the name of Kami happened here? I felt the Nine Tails! Explain!" His eyes moved to an angry Kakashi, a sniffing Tsunade, a crippled Jiraiya, a guilty Gai and an unconscious Naruto in the arms of Kakashi. He could feel the potent chakra from the fox in the air and with narrowed eyes he demanded answers.

Kakashi and Gai stiffened. "Hokage-sama, Jiraiya lost Naruto _again_ which led to a fight with Tsunade and I. When Naruto saw her father lying on the ground, badly hurt, she lost all control and released the fox' chakra." Kakashi emphasized the 'again' part, glaring at Jiraiya who was returning the gesture happily.

Hiruzen couldn't believe what he was seeing, he had teleported to this place the moment he felt that dangerous chakra. But what he saw wasn't something he expected, he didn't expect this entire drama to happen. _Again._ There was always something wrong with those four whether it be about Naruto, Mina or something else, a discussion escalated into a fight. He was fed up with the hostility between Jiraiya and Kakashi and he wasn't the only one. Rubbing his temples, he ordered them to leave for the hospital for a clean check-up, following after them. Paperwork could wait, this was more important. It was time this dysfunctional family learned a lesson.

Somewhere deep in the mind of Naruto, a presence stiffened, groaning in pain. This wasn't the place it was supposed to be. Where in the name of Kami was this place anyway?


	13. Chapter 12: Enemies Arise

**Slytherin's Pimp **– Well, this is Jiraiya we're talking about. Besides the love of his life died in front of his eyes and he couldn't do a single thing about it. I'd say that he is pretty frustrated and angry at himself. And a lot of guilt is barreling inside of him. The only way to diffuse those feelings is by sleeping with other women. Maybe you have noticed a link with the choice of women Jiraiya picks out?

**TigerInTheMoonlight **– I know right, I'm feeling like a real drama queen right now. :p As for the seal, you'll have to read on, I'm not going to say a single thing.

**Harteramo **– I know right! Poor Hiruzen, he never got to live a stress-free life. Always work, drama, deaths, … I pity him.

**mugu** – Thanks for your support and the nice review!

**MizuRasengan – **Well, she just snapped. Can't blame her either.

Here is another chapter! I'm surprising myself with this update, my dear readers! Reviews are welcome! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 12: Enemies Arise**

_~ The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting. – Sun Tzu_

_People used to say; "Life is filled with beautiful moments."_

_I say bullshit. Life is filled with pain, sadness, hurt and anger._

_People used to say; "You choose your path."_

_I say bullshit. Fate chooses for you._

_People used to say; "When someone dies, they are in a better place."_

_I say bullshit…again. I'm stuck between life and death. _

_People preach about the wonderful things about life. About fame and success. About love. About compassion and friendship. _

_…I say bullshit. Bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit! All of it! Life steals it all away from you! Everything you once knew disappears from your clutches._

_Life was hard, knowing you would let down your loved ones. Life was painfully addicting, knowing that you could die any moment. Life was feeling this immense guilt, knowing you could have made things better. Life was playing with your feelings, torturing you with this bone-crushing loneliness. _

_Life was cruel._

_And as if it wasn't worse, you start questioning why life was never fair. You start questioning your existence. You start recalling your life. All the good memories. All the bad memories. _

_You start drowning from desperation. _

_I feel isolated. Frightened. Mad. Frustrated. Scared. Guilty. Lost._

_…I feel like crying._

* * *

Naruto gasped, clutching her blanket as she looked from left to right, tears falling down. She didn't know why she was crying, she only knew that she was trying to run away from something, trying to find an escape. But from what? She didn't have the answer for that. Curling up in a ball, she cried and cried and cried, feeling so lost and desperate.

The moment the door opened, she hid under her blanket, not wanting to face anyone.

"Naru-chan." She froze at the sound of that voice. She didn't know why but she felt this immense hatred towards that voice. Why? Did something bad happen? Then why couldn't she remember any of it?

The voice got closer and Naruto shoved the tears away, not wanting to make her worry. Straining a smile on her face, she forced her tiny body to get up. "Aunt Tsu?"

Tsunade returned the gesture, sitting on the side of her bed. "Naru-chan, how do you feel?" She saw the tear stains and her puffy red eyes and felt her heart being crushed into tiny pieces.

"I feel good." Lies! She hated lying to her family but she didn't want her aunt to worry.

"_Naruto_."

Oh-oh. Her aunt only used her full name when she was serious.

"I-I feel fine, really."

A tired sigh escaped Tsunades rosy lips. "Naruto, you know you can tell me everything right?"

Nod.

"Then why don't you tell aunt Tsu what's wrong?"

Naruto hesitated. Should she tell her about that strange dream of the fact that she woke up crying? "I-I… I had a strange dream."

"And?" Tsunade encouraged her, stroking her blonde-silver threads. A beautiful combination. She's grow up into a beautiful girl, just like… just like… _her._

"I was stuck and couldn't breathe. I had to run and find an escape. But I couldn't. I was stuck. And then these feelings, aunt Tsu," Her hands started shaking, her lips trembled. Tsunade put her hands on the small ones, covering it, "I was feeling scared and sad…" She looked down, sniffing quietly, unshed tears shimmering in her eyes.

The busty blonde wrapped her arms around her precious person, whispering, "It's alright. It was just a dream."

After a while Naruto was calmed down and Tsunade became serious. This question was bothering her immensely. She wouldn't forgive herself if Naruto hated her, _despised_ her. She'd rather slice off her neck instead of that.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Tsunade had to know. She hoped her dear grandchild wouldn't remember anything. She didn't want to lose Naruto. Kami, please, don't let that happen.

The said girl scrunched her nose, trying to remember anything but she couldn't. It felt as if there was an empty hole in her head. Shortly said, it felt weird… "…No. There is something but I can't remember it, aunt Tsu." She started worrying. What if it was something important? What if it had something to do with her auntie? "Aunt Tsu was it something important? I need to know!"

"No. You fell on you head."

Naruto nodded slowly, feeling as if her aunt was lying to her but she wouldn't. Her aunt was a beautiful person, both inside and outside. She was taking care of her for three years, together with tou-chan, 'Kashi and 'Zune. Sometimes Saru-jiji would visit her and bring a nice present. From then on she decided that she liked Saru-jiji. They were her family and she would do everything in her power to protect them. They were family and family had to stick together, that's what her father kept saying. "From the stairs?"

The blonde-haired beauty nodded, already checking Naruto for any injuries, physically and mentally. Maybe she could have forgotten something. When she didn't find anything, she sighed in relief. Her little Naru-chan was safe. Her promise wasn't broken. Ruffling her hair affectionately, she smiled warmly at Naruto. "Try to sleep. Tomorrow you'll have to continue with your reading and writing skills."

Naruto pouted, crossing her arms, all thoughts about her concussion gone. "But aunt Tsu writing and reading won't help me at all!"

"Of course it does, gaki. Without it you won't be able to read any jusu scrolls." Tsunade countered back with a smug smirk. Little Naruto was too naïve when it came down to her family, she'd believe her immediately

"Oh." Her aunt was right. She needed them to read the jutsu scrolls. Without it she couldn't become stronger. "I still don't like it…"

The beautiful Senju woman laughed quietly, ruffling Naruto's hair, "I know gaki, I know. Can I join you?"

Her aunt didn't need to ask that twice. She moved to the left and patted her place, smiling widely. "Sure!" She chirped happily.

Tsunade laughed again and laid down next to her number one adorable girl, pulling her closer to her. "Now sleep. You'll need it to wake up soon."

"But auntieeeee!" Naruto whined. "I don't need my beauty sleep! You do!" She was lying again, she was tired but she didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to have that scary nightmare again. The good thing is, her aunt is here. Maybe it'll scare away the nightmares. Her aunt was the most beautiful and strong woman she had ever seen and she was proud of it. Well there was another one who was even more beautiful, namely the famous deadly Yondaime, Namikaze Mina. The long-deceased Hokage was her hero, she'd idolized her ever since she could view her pictures and read the amazing things she had done. It looked like a fairytale, die as a famous strong kunoichi, together with your loved one. Well, that was the childish version, she'd try to sneak in a conversation about her father and Tsunade about the Yondaime but all she could hear were a few snippets about the strong-spirited woman. And the way her father talked about the Yondaime made her feel very suspicious about it. Was there a connection between the Yondaime and her father?

"Naruto, _sleep_."

The blonde-haired girl suppressed squealing at that angry tone and decided that sleep was a better choice than facing her aunt's wrath. "…You're mean."

"You're forcing me to use some drastic matters, gaki." Tsunade threatened and hid a smile at hearing Naruto's squeal. Good, she still had it. Well, at least she held out longer than her scaredy-cat father. Thinking about him filled her heart with regret. She should have suppressed her anger but she was so angry …and she just snapped. It wasn't because he had lost his _fucking _daughter, well,it was a big part of it. It was more because lately Jiraiya kept sleeping around with other women, neglecting Naruto and only for sex. She had enough of his pitiful act, he was acting like a child and it was time he would see his wrong doings or it would be too late to salvage his relationship with his own daughter.

Snuggling closer to Naruto's body warmth, she closed her eyes, not feeling like re-playing the events of yesterday again. Sleep sounded so good…

Naruto was sure her aunt was still half-awake, she was a ninja so it was required for ninja's to be quick on their feet the moment a foreign ninja would break in their house and try to murder them. Sighing softly, she cuddled closer to her aunt, enjoying the soft mounds that were working as perfect pillows. She could understand why her father loved them, they were so practical and soft, it was amazing. She remembered when she forced her father to touch her aunt's huge breasts…

_"Aunt Tsu! Aunt Tsu!" A small Naruto cried out, tears shimmering in her eyes. _

_Quickly after that painful shout was heard throughout the house, a beautiful blonde appeared in front of Naruto, and another silver-haired broad male, both plastering worried expressions on their faces. _

_"Naru-chan, what's wrong?"_

_Naruto sniffed, snot dripping down her nose, a not so beautiful view but hey no one could blame her for being a normal child. "My knee hurts…"_

_Jiraiya chuckled softly, earning himself a glare from both females, one a lot harsher than the other one. He ruffled her hair sheepishly, hoping Tsunade wouldn't hit him upside down. "Naru-chan, it's a small bruise, nothing the daughter of the famous Sannin can handle."_

_"Jiraiya, you suck with children."_

_Said silver-haired man blanched at that, deciding to shut up before he'd be sent flying through the house. He didn't want to lose face in front of his daughter. Heaven forbid that! He was already losing his daughter's respect little by little, no need to worsen it._

_"Now, Naru-chan," Tsunade started, crouching down with a smile on her face, "Let me see your wound."_

_Naruto did what was asked for her, biting her lip from trying to cry again. She was playing in their garden on the swing and fell from it when she was high above the ground. The searing pain that came next was excruciating._

_As Tsunade checked her cute girl, she noticed how fast the wound was closing. It was already healed by the time she came towards her. To keep appearances, she pushed chakra towards her palm, enjoying the tingling rush and "healed" Naruto's wound. "There all done." And then he placed a tender kiss on it._

_Naruto's awed face made her chuckle softly, ruffling her hair fondly. _

_"Aunt Tsu, I want hug!" _

_Obeying her command, the adult woman picked her up and hugged her tightly against her bosoms, crushing the little squirt with her natural assets. "You're such a strong girl." Naruto laughed at that, pain already forgotten._

_"Group hug!" Jiraiya shouted, wrapping his arms around Tsunade and Naruto. If it weren't for the fact that the Senju clan head was holding a small child, she'd already punched the pervert in the face. Though, the cute giggles coming from the said child was worth it._

_The Sannin's daughter smirked in triumph, moving her father's hands closer towards the heavenly mounds, intent on touching them and blame her father._

_This didn't go unnoticed by said woman, who was grinding her teeth in rage. That stupid pervert would wish he was death when she was done with him. "Naru-chan, would you like ice-cream?" _

_Nod. Nod. Nod. "Yatta, ice-cream!" Her aunt was already boiling with anger. Good. Very good._

_"Alright, go and- Jiraiya!" She felt his hands before they touched her boobs and having had enough, she put Naruto down with gentle care and rolled her sleeves up. "I'll make sure Naruto is the last child you'll be able to create." _

_Jiraiya gulped, flailing his hands from left to right, "Hime, I didn't do anything! I swear! It was Naruto!" He sent his daughter an evil glare, promising her pain, "I swear!" He tried to save his hide but he knew he was screwed. Damnit! His daughter was evil._

_Naruto tilted her head to the side, "Aunt Tsu?" Play the confused girl._

_Tsunade stomped towards Jiraiya, knowing for sure that cute little Naru-chan had nothing to do with this. "You dare to blame your own daughter for your perverted acts? I'll beat you within an inch of your life and heal you. Again and again." Turning towards Naruto, she smiled gently, no anger present in her eyes, only mirth, "Naru-chan, code red." Tsunade spoke cleary._

_The small blonde's mouth formed an O-shape, hands moving to her eyes but before she did that, she looked at her father with an evil smile, waving him goodbye. "Dada tou-chan." And then she heard her father scream and beg for mercy. _

_Ahn, life was good when you had an aunt with herculean strength. _

Both blondes were already in dreamland, enjoying the blissful sleep. Life was indeed good.

* * *

The next morning there was a meeting going on in Jiraiya's house. The Sandaime was present, together with his two students, Kakashi and Shizune, holding a pink pig in her arms.

Tension was tangible in the room and the hateful glares between Jiraiya and Kakashi wasn't helping matters either. Shizune sighed, wishing this meeting was already over. Tsunade was only thinking about Naruto who was in the park together with Gai. She hoped the spandex-wearing man wouldn't buy her dear Naru-chan a miniature version of that horrifying _thing_. Shaking her head to dismiss those trauma-worth images, she grunted in annoyance. "Sensei, are we going to start the meeting?"

The Third Hokage crossed his arms, sending an icy glare towards Jiraiya and Kakashi, "I've had enough of your childish behaviours. You're both well-respected shinobi's in Konoha, stop acting like little children. Even Naruto isn't as childish as the both of you."

That was a low blow to their ego but it was necessary. He had many reports about pranks, disasters, heavy discussion, fights and the last drop was the fox' outburst. Everyone near Konoha felt the vile chakra from the Kyuubi and the worst thing was the shinobi's and kunoichi's from his village who had gone into panic. The memory of the fox fresh in their minds. He didn't blame them really but it gave him such a headache just clearing that chaos. And to top it all off, Danzo was demanding to take Naruto in, not caring that she was the daughter of his dear student and master spy. Some of them were considering that option but it was only the status as the Sannin that made them refuse Danzo's suggestion.

One angry Sannin was already a handful, let alone two Sannin and the son of the White Fang. No. No one wanted to be on their bad side, not even the Uchiha's nor the Hyuuga's. But that stubborn war-hawk wouldn't let the matter go. He was refusing to back down.

He released some of his killing intent when the two sent another glare towards each other. Didn't he just say that they should acting like children? Or were they deaf in the ears? "Danzo _wants_ custody over Naruto."

This made the occupants in the room freeze in their tracks, rage evident in their eyes.

Shizune gasped in shock, eying Jiraiya and Kakashi. She knew one of them would lose control and decide to kill off Danzo.

"He wants what?!" Jiraiya shouted furiously. "That bastard wants my daughter?! What does he think he is? I'll kill him if he dares to touch her. No, I'm going to kill him now!" He turned around, intent on jumping through the window but Tsunade stopped him, using her barbaric strength to overpower him.

"Jiraiya, don't do anything rash, think before you act. Danzo wants you to sought him out. Naruto goes before anything else."

The Toad Sage gnashed his teeth against each other, clenching and unclenching his fists. "Fine."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, not liking that idea at all. But he had to stay put, he couldn't let his emotions get the better of him. Stay calm and focused. "Hokage-sama, Danzo can't get Naruto. I won't let that happen. I promised sensei I would keep Naruto safe." He snarled angrily, his hands shaking at the thought of Danzo turning his godchild into a mindless machine. He shuddered.

"No one is going to kill anyone. Stay put, this is an _order_." He threatened his five subordinates. "Naruto will need to start training. Wait," He stopped Tsunade before she would shoot down that demand, "Tsunade, you can't stop her from being a kunoichi, no matter how much you hate that idea. If Naruto doesn't get a proper training then Danzo _will _get custody over her. That's the only reason why she is still under your care. Understood." He couldn't afford to let Tsunade's fear of losing Naruto get in the way of her life. Just like her father and mother, that child belonged to be trained. It was written on her forehead. To have a Sannin as a father and a Hokage as a mother was practically demanding to be trained. When she grew up, she would become an extremely talented kunoichi. Even more so when Tsunade and Kakashi had close relationships with the girl, which would led to being trained by them too.

Tsunade clenched her fists, turning her back towards them and hitting the wall repeatedly with her fists, chakra excluded. "_Damnit_!"

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune whispered, feeling helpless at the situation.

Kakashi sighed in frustration, ignoring the way Tsunade was breaking Jiraiya's house, in fact he was pleased, "Hokage-sama, I have no problems with training Naruto and I was already wondering when I could train her. She is already showing prodigious skills. A week ago, she was even playing with the leaves, dancing with them. When I asked her how she did that, she shrugged her shoulders, saying she heard them whisper in her ear."

Jiraiya tried very hard not to glare at Kakashi, "If there is someone who will train Naruto, it will be me. As her father I'm the first choice, not some measly _godfather_."

Kakashi growled a low-throaty sound, feeling like sending the stupid pervert flying through the window. "Sensei put me in charge to protect Naruto because she _knew _you would fail at that simple task." The anger flashing in Jiraiya's eyes was so worth it.

The silver-haired Sannin instantly appeared in front of Sharingan no Kakashi, Sage mode already activated but before he could punch the bastard a giant monkey appeared out of thin air and rammed their heads forcefully against each other. Next to that, he dropped them none too gently and glared at them as he crossed his arms, "Hiruzen is getting rather impatient at the way you two act and so am I. You two are _pitiful._"

"Now, like I said before, calm down." Hiruzen gritted trough his teeth, feeling his patience snap. "Jiraiya will be in charge of her training, Kakashi, don't interrupt me," He commanded quickly when he saw Kakashi opening his mouth, "with the aid of Tsunade. Shizune and Kakashi can help too since this was the Yondaime's last wish. We don't want to disrespect her, now do we?" He looked at Jiraiya and then at Kakashi with narrowed eyes, "That means cooperation. Naruto has enough to deal with, don't make her suffer more because you two are too childish to form a truce." He sighed tiredly, rubbing his wrinkly temples, "Tsunade, Naruto needs you, you can't close yourself off. It would hurt her feelings."

The Slug Sannin gnashed her teeth, the sound sending a shiver through his spine, "Fine. The only reason I'm doing this is because there is no _fucking_ choice."

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune reprimanded her teacher in horror when she used that word in front of the Hokage who was also her sensei.

"What the hell?!" Tsunade choked out when Enma bonked her on her head.

"Hime, that's no proper language for a princess."

Enma ignored that and continued, "And growling like a savage isn't very lady-like either."

Out frustration, Tsunade pulled her bangs rather roughly, screaming in outrage, which the giant summon ignored in favour of listening to his summoner.

"Now, I'll say this just once. No fighting and no violent sparring either." Hiruzen warned the two, "Be cautious of Danzo. I'll want reports on Naruto's evaluation. That was all. This meeting is closed." He nodded at the everyone and disappeared in a whirl of leaves, Enma disappearing back to his realm and ignored Jiraiya's terrified scream. The only thing his perverted student feared was pathological fear of leaves inside the house. He had never experienced such a fear before but it seems it had to about a traumatized experience with it. Well, he deserved that for disobeying him. As for Kakashi… let's hope he'll survive Tsunade's encounter.

Kakashi blinked his eyes when he felt something in his hands. Looking down at it, his eyes widened as big as saucers. "What?!"

Jiraiya also noticed the orange cover and smirked, fear already over when he threw the leaves out of his house. "_Kakashi_, I didn't know you were a fan of Icha Icha Paradise."

"_Thefuck_?!" Tsunade shouted, eye brows twitching violently at the mere mention of that disgusting book, "You have what Kakashi?"

TonTon oinked in anger, "Oink! Oink!" at the mention of that perverted book. Even Shizune was glowing from suppressed hate at the mention of that book's name.

The poor silver-haired Hatake dropped the book as if he was burned, "No, Tsunade-sama, this is not what it looks like. I don't read that smut. Someone put it in my hands." He looked at Jiraiya who was looking as a happy child who received a giant treat of candy. "It was Jiraiya!" He tried to push the fault towards the author of the said written smut but Tsunade was already stomping towards him, fists already glowing blue. As a last resort he moved his eyes towards a shocked and disgusted Shizune. "Shizune-chan, help?" He asked meekly, hoping the black-haired medic would save him.

To his horror, she shook her head and glared at him, "I'm very disappointed in you Kakashi. I hope Naru-chan never saw you with _that book_."

"But-but-but… I didn't do anything! No Tsunade-sama, please not that!" He tried for the last time and the only thing he remember was a shrill girly scream and a pain so excruciating he saw white spots.

Tsunade smiled cruelly as she viewed her work of art, dusting her hands off. "Now, Jiraiya, don't you think that book of yours looks much nicer like that?"

"Uhh… very nice. Hime, you're clearly talented." He squeaked in fear of suffering the same fate as Kakashi. His poor book in Kakashi's … -he gulped- in Kakashi's behind.

"Good because you're going to join him too. Shizune!" She shouted loudly and the black-haired girl was already holding Jiraiya in place, using a foreign paralyzing serum. "Tsunade-sama, he can't move."

The Senju smirked, "Good, my faithful minion, now, Jiraiya, what did I say about peeping through the window when I was taking a bath?"

"…N-not t-t-to?" He more asked than stated. He was really screwed now. How did Tsunade see him? He had used an invisibility cloak to hide himself for watchful eyes.

Tsunade shook her head, "Jiraiya, Jiraiya, don't ever underestimate a woman's gut."

"Hehe. Hime… I won't, I promise-" "Just like your other worthless promises? No thanks, I'll make sure you'll remember it next time." Turning to Shizune, "Am I nice or what, Shizune?"

Shizune giggled softly, amused by this all, "You're a very nice person, Tsunade-sama." When her master moved forward, another book in her hands, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see it. But she did enjoy the screams of pain coming from the pervert. He deserved it for trying to peep in on them naked. What would Naru-chan think if she saw her father like that? She didn't even want to think about that.

When Tsunade was done with Jiraiya, she left the house, together with Shizune, intent on finding Gai and Naruto before the Taijutsu master would make her dear grandchild wear that hideous outfit.

"Shizune! Let's hurry and find Gai before he corrupts Naru-chan's mind!"

"Hai!"

"Oink! Oink!"

While Jiraiya and Kakashi were groaning in pain, "This i-is your f-fault... you stupid pervert..." Kakashi moaned in pain.

"It's your f-fault, you stupid scarecrow..."

The two continued arguing whose fault it really was until late in the night. Until Naruto came back from her trip with Gai and she was wearing made them faint on spot. ...Because there in front of them was their daughter/godchild wearing a miniature version of Gai's spandex suit, smiling widely and teeth sparkling under the moonlight.

* * *

Looking through a glass ball was Hiruzen, laughing at the two silver-haired men, suffering pain far worse than anything they've ever had encountered. But he had to be careful lest Tsunade saw his collection of Icha Icha. He couldn't let his female student find that out or he'd be suffering the same fate as Jiraiya and Kakashi. He shivered at that image. When it came to brutality his student didn't back down from anything. She'd be a good tortured, alongside Ibiki. Hmm… that was a good idea. He'd have to talk about it with Tsunade and Ibiki.

Their powers combined would make a ninja pee in his pants at their mere mention of their name. It would do Konoha really good with two scary interrogators like Tsunade and Ibiki.


	14. Chapter 13: Kumo Strikes - Part I & II

**dhh **– Heh. Your reviews made me laugh, is that normal? You take my story so seriously, don't. Relax, this is just for entertainment. I don't hate Jiraiya, in fact he is one of my favourite characters but he does suck with children and I wanted to make that clear in my story. You'll start liking him more from this chapter onwards but he'll make mistakes since fatherhood isn't something he excels at, like being a shinobi for example. And thank you for taking the time to review. Now just sit back, smile and enjoy the read.

**Alpenwolf **– Deep. Very deep. So does this mean you _don't _believe in Fate? I'm curious about it. :p

**Amyb11 **– I'll try my best to fulfil your request, that's a promise! ;)

As you can see this chapter was intended to be split into two chapters but I decided I let it be like this. I'm feeling too lazy. Now, after this chapter there will a time skip of three years. So little Naruto will be six. Now as you can say I've changed the Hyuuga's incident and tweaked it to my advantage. And since Naruto has already developed a tight friendship with the Hyuuga, she was invited to the girl's birthday and got kidnapped too because she is Jiraiya's daughter. No sane shinobi leaves behind a child worth of ryo's. So I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review! I always love to read them!

If there is a grammar mistake in my story or something that doesn't seem right, then please do tell me.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Kumo Strikes - Part I & II**

_~ Do I not destroy my enemies when I make them my friends? – Abraham Lincoln_

_"Naruto…" A melodious voice echoed around the beautiful clearing where sakura petals were scattered, large sakura trees hovering above her small size. The sun was shining vividly, warming her entire body with love and happiness. The small girl walked through the flowery field, picking up blooming daisies and making a flowery crown. When she was done she put it on her head and smiled brightly, walking to the largest tree where the whispers were getting louder and louder._

_"Naruto…" _

_Said girl scrunched up her nose, trying to find the location of that sweet voice but she couldn't find it. Behind the tree, up, left, right… absolutely nothing. Sighing in frustration, she leaned against the tree and closed her eyes, relishing in the peaceful feeling. _

_Until she heard that same whisper again, "Naruto…" Her eyes snapped open the moment she felt something poking her side. What was that?_

_Looking from left to right, she found nothing. "Strange… I could swear I felt something poking me." Waving that ridiculous thought aside, she stood up. What was she supposed to do now? _

_"Naruto…" _

_With narrowed eyes, she continued searching for that mysterious voice. She found it oddly soothing and faintly familiar. Moving past the beautiful ancient sakura tree, she met with the strangest sight ever. There was a never-ending line separating the beautiful clearing from the smelly, dark sewer-like place. She didn't find this normal anymore._

_With hesitant steps, she stepped into the sewer and felt a shiver going through her body. Why did she felt so frustrated, frightened and angry at everything? What was this feeling trying to crush her lungs? What was this feeling that left her hollow and empty? And the soothing whisper was ringing in worry? She didn't know why but this feeling…_

_She gasped and fell backwards into the safe clearing and breathed loudly, tears raining down her cheeks. "W-what was t-that?" She asked to no one in particular, frightened wide eyes observing the sewer. She didn't like that place and quickly as she could she scrambled as far as possible from there. She wiped the stupid tears away and walked back to the sakura tree, sitting against it and trying to steady her wild-beating heart. _

_"That f-feeling…Never again." She spoke softly, shivering when she remembered those chaotic, negative emotions all at once. It felt like dying alive, as if your soul was killed and your body stood there, moving automatically like a robot. She shivered again and curled up in a ball, wishing to forget that moment but she couldn't. _

_"I want this nightmare to be over." This clearing was like the lamb hidden in the stomach's wolf._

_And that honeyed voice had stopped whispering._

* * *

Naruto woke up again, gasping for breath. Another strange dream. Nightmare? She didn't know what it was anymore. That clearing was beautiful but that evil feeling… She shuddered, thinking about it. Those weird dreams were bugging her continuously, every single night she kept getting them. She didn't know why but her gut was telling her it was something important, something that she should have known about, something she longed to know for Kami knows how long.

Sighing softly, she wiped the sweat on her forehead, grimacing when she felt how much she had sweated. She looked at her clock, "Six in the morning?" Grunting in annoyance, she got up and took fresh clothes, feeling like having a shower. To many people this would be a strange occurrence, a three-year old child padding towards the bathroom but for Jiraiya and Tsunade it was routine. Naruto wasn't getting spoiled, not even Kakashi liked to have a spoiled godchild so everyone had agreed to spoil her on important events like her birthday. And thanks to that Naruto was learning to be independent. Also, the fact that she was already a prodigy explained her intelligent rather well.

When she got cleaned up, she tip-toed towards her father's bedroom and slipped in like a real ninja. This time she would get her father…

* * *

Jiraiya felt her even before she sneaked in his room. This was becoming a habit for the both of them. Naruto would try to slip in his room without waking him up, which was failing every single time. Unfortunately for little Naruto, Jiraiya was a hardened shinobi that lived through two shinobi wars and sleep wasn't embedded in his mind. He did fall asleep but he was a light sleeper, he'd wake up from the slightest step.

"Naru-chan, I know you're there." Jiraiya said laughing, leaning against his elbows so he could view his daughter from a better angle. She pouted, clearly unhappy with her current stealth skill. He patted the spot next to him, which Naruto took quickly. Lately, he was trying to be a better father for Naruto. He didn't like the thought of losing her forever. Tsunade and Kakashi were right, he was the worst father, even Hiashi was a better one than him and he was virtually emotionless for Kami's sake!

When Naruto snuggled closer, he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, still in awe that she was his daughter. "Now tell me when it's the right moment to strike a ninja."

"A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike." Naruto repeated flawlessly, without one single mistake. That was her favourite phrase, one she was proud for remembering. "Very good, Naru-chan." He gave her a gentle squeeze and smiled gently when he caught her gaze.

"Tou-chan, tonight's Hinata's birthday and I promised her to be there. Will you be my…," She looked away, cheeks blushing a vivid red, "Escort?" She asked meekly, looking at him through her eye lashes.

Jiraiya winced at her shy demeanour. Did she think he would refuse to come with her or was she just shy with him? No, she was never shy around him. "Of course, I'll come! I'll have to keep that Neji guy away from you. He is looking too much at you." He grumbled unhappy with the situation. He saw Neji look at his baby daughter a bit too much for his liking. Could the Byakugan even look through someone's clothing? He had to research that before he'd jump to conclusions.

"Tou-chaaaaan! I'm three! Boys have cooties!" Naruto sputtered in embarrassment, more red clouding her cheeks.

Jiraiya grinned widely, ruffling her dried hair, "I know, gaki, I'm just messing with you."

His daughter pouted and crossed her arms, "Tou-chan, don't say embarrassing things like that."

"Or else…?" He whispered in her ear, tickling her.

Her laughter filled the house and one by one the rest of the inhabitants woke up.

"Jiraiya! I'm going to cook breakfast!" Tsunade shouted behind the door, knocking against it.

"Yeah! Yeah!" He replied, continuing with his deadly tickle attack while Naruto was left pleading for mercy. When he stopped his attack, Naruto decided to tickle him but unfortunately for her, Jiraiya wasn't very ticklish, well maybe his feet.

Crossing her arms in spite, she sighed deeply and loudly, "It's not fair, you're not ticklish. _At all_."

Jiraiya grinned at her cute antics and pinched her cheek, ignoring her weak punch, "What can I say, Naru-chan, I'm that awesome." He boasted in defiance, chuckling in bemusement when Naruto rolled her eyes. "Now, let's get up before aunt Tsu would get angry at us for not setting up the table." Their noses perked up when the smell of fried eggs and bacon filled the entire house. They didn't need any shouting, they followed the smell using their stomachs. Tsunade's cooking was the complete opposite of her gambling ability. She could make your mouth drool just by smell alone.

He threw her on his shoulders, ignoring her loud protests and walked to the bathroom to clean his face. He'd take a shower afterwards. When he was done he walked downstairs, a struggling Naruto on his shoulders. When he came down, the table was already set up courtesy of Shizune, that girl was such a sweetheart at times. Winking at her, he thanked her and ignored the slight blush on her cheeks.

"I-t's nothing, Jiraiya-san." She still opted to call him that. He did tell her a simple Jiraiya was enough but clearly she doesn't want to use it. He shrugged his shoulders and put Naruto down, ignoring the pesky presence of a certain silver-haired asshole.

* * *

The moment Kakashi saw Jiraiya holding a giggling Naruto, he felt irritated. Not wanting Naruto to notice it, he wiped off any emotions on his face and kept a blank look, waiting for Tsunade to finish breakfast so he could start eating.

This was routing for them. Tsunade and Shizune would wake up and cook breakfast, Jiraiya and Naruto would come down together and he would appear in the dining room, ready to eat. Now though he wished to be somewhere else. Why though? Why didn't he like to be here? Wasn't it the same like every other day?

"Morning 'Kashi!" Naruto chirped happily, hugging him with her small arms.

He couldn't stay annoyed for long and eye-smiled at her, "Morning, Naru-chan."

She sat next to him, Jiraiya flanking him from the left side. How he detested that man but for Naruto's sake and Hiruzen's warning he kept calm. No need to make things worse. Naruto's outburst was enough for him, he didn't want his godchild to experience that a second time. He'd have to try to be neutral around him.

"Naru-chan, do you have any plans for today?" He asked her, hoping she would say yes. His finger twitched slightly when Jiraiya smirked at him.

She shook her head, "'Kashi, I'm going to Hinata's birthday party."

"Oh." What could he say to that? It was not like he could deny her that opportunity. "Well, I could escort you…there?" He didn't miss Jiraiya smug smirk nor the way Naruto looked down, frowning unhappily. "'Kashi…I already asked tou-chan…"

He was not jealous of that perverted stupid fool. He was not and will never be jealous.

"I see… Well, have fun there and be safe, alright?" He asked her, ignoring Jiraiya's shout of, "With me she is _always_ safe."

Naruto nodded, clearly not happy that she couldn't take both of her favourite males in the world.

* * *

Tsunade smirked when she saw the jealous look on Kakashi. She always found it very entertaining when one of those two didn't get some Naru-time. And then she averted her eyes towards Naruto. She'd love to hear this, "Naru-chan, I've had a little chat with Hiashi-san," She still didn't like to be that polite but Naruto looked up at her. Kami knew she didn't want her to learn curse words. "And he agreed with my request to take two escorts with you."

Said little blonde grinned brightly, "Arigatou, aunt Tsu! You're the best!" She padded towards Tsunade and hugged her tightly, giggling happily. It was obvious the girl liked to go with her father _and _Kakashi. Squeezing the girl lightly back, she ushered her back on her seat.

Kakashi eye-smiled at Tsunade in gratitude, "Tsunade-san, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything foolish."

Jiraiya felt a vein pop up his forehead at that comment but chose to ignore it, "Hime, really?"

"Yes, really, now, let's eat." She said with finality in her tone. Those two will have to start working on their behaviours, she knew it would take a lot of time to make them talk to each other without hostility evident in their voices, heck, it would even take them forever to look at each other without trying to burn each other to death with their deadly glares.

When breakfast was over, Shizune cleaned the kitchen while Naruto and Tsunade walked towards the little blonde's room to make her ready for the party. "Naru-chan, easy, the party isn't going to run away."

Naruto shook her head, "But I promised Hina-chan I would be there first. I can't break my promises!"

"That sounds fair enough."

When they appeared in the room, Tsunade had to blink her eyes at how clean and efficient Naruto's room was. It was almost Uchiha-like. _Creepy…_

"Naru-chan, your room is so clean. How come?" Even her clothes were sorted in colours.

The mini-blonde was already taking out three beautiful expensive kimono's, "I don't like a messy room." Shrugging, she pointed at the dark blue one, "Aunt Tsu, don't you think this looks better than the other two?" The Senju nodded apprehensively, fingers on her chin as she studied the dark red kimono, the dark blue one and the dark purple on. Yes, Naruto liked dark colours, though Tsunade did try to make her wear some light colours like pink but the girl ran away screaming that she didn't want to wear that ugly colour. So she had given up on trying that. Though, all in all, the small girl did have a fashionable sense, more so than her father who had three clothes in his wardrobe and he kept wearing the same clothes every single day.

In the end Naruto chose to go with the dark blue kimono with the light blue obi around her waist, her hair pulled in a cute bun with blonde bangs framing her adorable face and to top it all, a blue sakura clip holding her bangs in place. Naruto touched the shiny object gently, "Aunt Tsu, can you tell me something about my mother?" Naruto asked her and the moment that question came out her lips, Tsunade stiffened, eyes wide and lips parted open from shock. She didn't expect her to ask something about her long-deceased mother.

And deep down she didn't want to remember it because she knew it still hurt to think about her. Her death was still too fresh on her mind, on their minds. "I-I…"

Naruto waited patiently, hoping she'd get to hear something from her mother, anything really. Why was it so hard to tell her about her own mother? It was not fair, she had rights too, she had the right to know about her mother. "Aunt Tsu, I have all rights to know about my mother."

Tsunade sighed tiredly, looking at the door and hoping Jiraiya or Kakashi would come barging through the door just to interrupt this moment. She knew Naruto had all the rights to know about her mother but it would be too dangerous for her if she knew about her other heritage, other than Jiraiya's. They already had enough problems with her being Jiraiya's daughter, they didn't want to get Iwa's attention too. They would surely plan some form of revenge because of her blood relationship with the Yondaime. Not only the consequences of Iwa but also the fact that she didn't want to talk about …Naruto's mother made up her mind to not tell Naruto anything until she was old enough.

Thankfully, Shizune knocked on the door, her soft voice muffled behind the door, "Tsunade-sama, can I come in?"

"H-Hai." She answered quickly, mentally thanking Shizune for interrupting Naruto's fierce stubbornness for asking about her mother. She always tried it and she always got the same answer; nothing. But that didn't make her give up, no, the stubborn mule kept asking and asking…

When Shizune came in she noticed the tension immediately. Looking at her master, she figured Naruto asked her something about her dead mother. "Naru-chan, it's time to come down, your father and Kakashi are ready to escort you."

"Oh, right. I can't afford to be late." Naruto spoke quickly, already forgetting her unanswered questions. Picking up her blue sandals, she sent Tsunade one last look and disappeared, her loud steps vanishing slowly.

Shizune looked at Tsunade and grimaced, "Tsunade-sama, let's get you some warm tea."

Dumbly, the said beauty nodded and followed her student quietly, pondering about Naruto's behaviour. She had a feeling if Naruto wouldn't get answers, she'd be looking herself and if she saw a picture of the Yondaime then she would know it because their appearances were _that _obvious. She would have to discuss this with Jiraiya and Kakashi. They couldn't let her find out. Not now. It was too soon.

* * *

Jiraiya smiled charmingly at a Hyuuga woman passing him. The woman didn't even gave him a second of her time and walked away in pride. Grumbling in annoyance at how tight up the Hyuuga's were, he took another drink. He'd need it to get through this party. Maybe he could check up on Naruto?

It didn't take them too long to arrive at the Hyuuga compound. When they had arrived there, Naruto had bowed politely and handed the guards her invitation with the mention of two escorts both having very close relationship with her; her father and her godfather. The moment Hinata was in sight, Naruto excused herself and walked towards the shy Hyuuga heiress. He did saw her at times but the last time was an hour ago and he was starting to get worried.

Darkness was already clouding Konoha and the more he started looking around and found no sight of his daughter, the more he started panicking inwardly.

He started asking the rest of the guests about the heiress whereabouts because where Hinata was Naruto wasn't very far behind. No one knew where the two went. How come no one knew where their heiress was? Ridiculous.

He found Kakashi running outside the compound, face contorted in an ugly snarl, Sharingan activated, not far from him was Hiashi, an emotionless blank face, Byakugan activated, veins bulging out and making him look like the scary bogey man coming to kill you.

* * *

Tsunade smiled serenely, sipping from her tea and enjoying the delicious dango melting on her tongue. Shizune's talk and sweetly dango did wonders for your brains. She really enjoyed spending time with her student and talk about interesting medical topics.

"Shizune, another cup of te-" Her words were stuck in her throat when her cup broke, the handle whirling on her index finger. "…Naruto." Her eyes widened and with hastened steps, she scrambled out of the room, leaving the broken tea-cup behind. When Shizune came back with the tea-pot, TonTon walking beside her, she tilted her head in confusion, "Tsunade-sama?" She asked uncertainly, looking around the room for her dear teacher.

"Oink?"

When her eyes locked with the broken cup, she cursed for the first time in her life.

She had a feeling it had something to do with Naruto. Without another thought she put the pot on the table and ran towards the Hyuuga compound. TonTon all but forgotten and left behind. "Oink! Oink!"

Please, no more deaths, they couldn't handle any more deaths… _I can't handle it anymore._

"I beg of you, Naruto, stay safe." She kept praying, repeating those words. "Stay safe, Naruto…" She sniffed quietly, remembering the same bad omen that had happened three years ago. If this would end up as disastrous as _that day_ then she was sure Jiraiya and Tsunade would never put a foot in their home village. She didn't know about Kakashi but she was sure he would try to forget everything and put his mind on more solo missions. Shuddering out a breath, she sped up even more. They would make it. She would make it.

* * *

"Let us go! You stupid old bastard! Tou-chan and 'Kashi will kill you if you don't free us this instant!" Naruto's muffled voice came through the giant sack where another certain Hyuuga heiress was trapped in too, crying for her father and mother.

The Kumo-nin shook the sack violently, instead of making them shut up, the blonde one got worse and started cursing him like a sailor. Was she even a normal child? Who would even teach children to curse like that? Shrugging his shoulders, he sped up his pace. He needed to get the hell out of here before he'd get captured. If that happened he'd have to fend off the Hyuuga head clan, Hyuuga Hiashi, Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, Tsunade, the Slug Sannin and Sharingan no Kakashi, son of the White Fang. He wouldn't even last for a second. They would skin him alive, rip off his organs and boil them so they could feel him with it.

Normally he didn't even have to take the Sannin's kid, it was just very convenient for him when he had found them together, playing, not knowing what dangers lurked behind them. Smirking, he sped up, the amount of ryo he would get would be infinite.

Daughter of Jiraiya, one of the famous Sannin and daughter of the Hyuuga's head clan, heiress of the Hyuuga clan. He licked his lips in anticipation, already tasting the sweet success and the huge promotion.

Little Naruto was trying very hard not to cry in these situations but it was hard. They were just playing in the backyard when suddenly this man came out of nowhere and talked to them. Of course, she had ignored him because he was a stranger and didn't even have the Byakugan so he wasn't a family member from Hinata-chan's clan. Her best friend was too shy to walk away since that was considered rude but she didn't care about that. Her guy instincts were screaming at her that this man was bad and so she listened and took Hinata's hand to pull her away from the sick-sweetly nice man, only to be pulled rather violently and with a shriek everything became dark. She didn't even register that she was kidnapped until she felt Hinata's trembling form, crying from distress.

Now though, she had to be strong, especially since Hinata was terrified beyond words.

Taking out the blunt kunai she always had with herself, hidden under her kimono, she started ripping the sack without letting their kidnapper notice anything. She would save Hinata, she'd promised herself to protect her family and friend and she would stick to it.

When Hinata saw what she was doing, she stopped sniffing like a baby and with wide eyes she watched Naruto work her way through the sack. How much she wanted to be like Naruto; strong, independent, happy, bubbly and _free_ from any clan's matter. No one was demanding anything from her. She blinked her eyes in confusion. Why wasn't she happy for Naruto? She didn't like to think about Naruto in that way. She loved Naruto, she was her first and best friend.

Naruto finally got an opening and tried to rip it with all her might, even Hinata helped her. When suddenly the two of them fell out of the sack. Naruto didn't waste any time and started running away, pulling Hinata with her, her blunt kunai already picked up and close to herself.

"Hey! You two! Stop!" Their kidnapper screamed in anger.

Naruto gulped and forced her tiny legs to run faster, "Hinata-chan, faster!" She cried out, ignoring the tears that where threatening to fall down.

Unfortunately for them, the Kumo ninja was stronger and faster. Within ten seconds they were captured again but this time Naruto was prepared. With a loud battle-cry, she pushed the blunt kunai in his thigh and was hurled towards a tree, her back slamming against the rough texture of it. She cried out in pain, and ignored the copper taste that invaded her tongue. She must have bit on it when she was sent flying towards the tree.

"You little bitch!" The Kumo shinobi snarled in anger and with one pull the blunt kunai was out, blood pouring out of it. "I'll make you pay for that."

Hinata was too scared to do anything, huddled against the tree closest to Naruto, crying in fear and slight disgust at her weak self. Naruto was standing up, fighting a ninja that was ten times stronger than herself but she didn't back down. And look at her, she was already crying pitiful just thinking about it.

Naruto glared at the man, crouching down, "Try me, ugly troll!"

The man smirked in glee and punched her in the stomach, sending her tiny body crashing against the same tree. She felt a searing pain through her back and screamed in pain, white spots blinding her vision and couldn't move. The Kumo-nin picked her up by her bun, ripping of a few blonde-silver strands and walked towards Hinata, holding her in his arms and moved on, not caring about his wound. It was only a flesh wound but hell that girl sure had strength, like her that barbaric woman, Tsunade. He wondered if it was her daughter? No one knew the identity of her mother but many people guessed it was Tsunade since she was back in the village taking care of this monster. "Orders were just to keep the Hyuuga unharmed, no one said anything about _not _harming that stupid blonde."

Shrugging he moved further, hoping he didn't attract any attention. Who was he kidding? By know everyone must have heard it. Clones could be simple diversions for this case. Moving his hands, he summoned two more clones and used that blonde's blood to cover them with it. Konoha was notorious for tracking, this would make it harder for them. They'll never catch him in time. He couldn't help but smile at how easy it all was.

Konoha really was stupid to think Kumo agreed with those preposterous ideas such as peace. "Hmph!" He snorted, speeding up his pace.

* * *

Jiraiya fell in synchronized steps with Hiashi and Kakashi, "Can you pick up her smell?"

Kakashi nodded, a savage growl escaping his lips, though the sound was muffled because of the mask, "Naruto's blood… " If Naruto wasn't bleeding out, he would have been forced to summon Pakkun but the blood was so clear. A wolf could smell it from a mile away. "But it's split in three ways; north, west and east. That bastard knew we could pick up her smell and used clones to confuse us."

Hiashi narrowed his pale white bulging eyes, "We'll split up. Each one of us can trace him with our respective skills."

"I'll be taking the north one." Kakashi decided, speeding up.

Hiashi and Jiraiya nodded at each other, both fathers eerily calm and deadly serious and each taking their chosen side.

Hiashi took west. And Jiraiya took east. Both praying their daughters would be safe.

* * *

Tsunade moved her hands with blinding speed, covering her entire body with lightning and used it to up her speeding to a virtually unseen speed. She had taken this idea directly from the Raikage and since she had to keep Naruto safe she had to stay fit and create new jutsu's. She moved chakra to her eyes and enhanced her sight where she could literally see the blue wisps of used chakra. Normally, no ninja would be able to use the right amount of chakra towards your eyes to give you a temporary Dojutsu that grants you the ability of seeing the excessive chakra. It needed utmost precision of chakra but since she had flawless chakra control she could do it without harming the chakra coils in her eye balls.

"Ahn, so you split yourself in three. Clever but not clever enough to escape me, fool. I know which one you are." Tsunade whispered sinisterly. She would make Kumo regret the day they decided to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress and her beloved Naru-chan. "If he even laid one finger on her then he'd be wishing he was never born."

She took the one heading east, knowing for sure the real Kumo-nin would be him. It seems Jiraiya was there too. Using more chakra, she moved even faster.

* * *

Someone dared to hurt his daughter and use her blood as a diversion.

_That person was gonna die by his hands._

He didn't have time to sit down and suck the nature chakra from his environment. He would need another way to get nature chakra and sense that fool out. He clenched his fists and with quick precision he summoned his ever-faithful companions, the two great sage toads, Fukasaku and Shima. When the smoke dispersed, two small, ancient toads appeared, both sitting on each side of his shoulders.

"Jiraiya-chan, why'd ya have to summon me? I was makin' dinner!" Shima spoke annoyed, glaring at Jiraiya.

"Kaa-chan, could ya forget about dinner for a moment? Jiraiya-chan summoned us 'cause there is somethin' important goin' on."

"Shut yer trap! I'm the one makin' dinner every day! It's tough bein' a housewife, ya senile old fart!" Shima screamed in anger, not noticing Jiraiya's tense shoulders and white knuckles as he hopped from tree to tree.

Fukasaku screamed back, anger present in his voice, "What the hell's yer problem, woman? I'm over here worryin' about Jiraiya-chan and ya just keep mouthin' off!"

When Shima harrumphed in anger, he averted his eyes to his left side, turning serious, "Now, kiddo, why did ya summon us?"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, glancing at Fukasaku, "Naruto got kidnapped. I need Senjutsu to locate her precise location."

The female toad gasped in shock, eyes wide, "Oh no! Not little Naru-chan! Tou-chan, let's hurry up an' find her already!"

Her husband nodded in agreement and both clamped their palms, fusing with the Toad Sage and sending nature chakra towards Jiraiya who started to have more toad-like appearance, with longer marks along the sides of his face, a goatee, a larger nose with warts, and webbed hands and feet, all of which made him very unappealing. Lately, he was training his Sage mode so he wouldn't get those toad-like appearances but it was no easy task. But if there was one thing he never did was giving up. And he would never in his entire life give up on his daughter. He'd rather die than let anything happen to her.

He blinked when he felt Tsunade signature catching up to him, even when he was using Senjutsu. How in the name of Kami did that woman achieve that kind of speed. He knew she was fast but this fast? He really was losing his touch.

* * *

Kakashi saw the kidnapper of his godchild, holding two limp children at each side of him. He could smell the blood so clearly, it made him furious. He had to kill him without hurting the two small girls. He summoned another clone to distract the Kumo-nin while he activated his Sharingan. It was time to kill a shitty Kumo-nin, peace treaty or not, that bastard was going to die by his hands.

His clone moved forwards and intercepted the man, growling, "Drop the two girls and I'll be less inclined to kill you."

"Sharingan no Kakashi, such an honour to meet you head on. It's a shame we can't have a nice talk but as you can see I'm very busy." The man joked, his visible eye crinkling in humour.

The Kumo-nin moved to the left, his clone did the same.

The Kumo-nin moved to the right, his clone did the same.

"Stop monkeying me!"

"Stop monkeying me!" Kakashi parroted, making fun of the shinobi. He needed him to lose his calm demeanour.

The man got angry and summoned a clone to existence, handing him the two hostages. "I'll kill you for making fun of me."

Kakashi chose that moment to appear behind the Kumo-nin, blue sparks coming from his right hand, "Too bad you can't kill me when you're dead. _Chidori_!"

Thousand birds chirped clearly that night and when the sound wavered there was nothing left. Only smoke.

Kakashi cursed. Loudly.

* * *

Hiashi somersaulted in front of the Kumo-nin, kicking him in the face and caught his daughter along with Jiraiya's daughter, Naruto, expertly. He put them down and stared at the Kumo-nin with his ghostly white eyes, "Kumo will pay for their treacherous act, starting by you. You'll regret kidnapping my daughter and Naruto. Prepare to die." And he charged forwards, palm stretched out, ready to use his Juken.

The Kumo-nin didn't even have time to dodge the attack and blocked it with his arms. Still, this was a Hyuuga, an exceptional strong one, who didn't need to hurt him physically. He was destroying his chakra coils internally. He jumped backwards, coughing up blood. How did he even manage to destroy the chakra pathway system around his arms and right lung? He cursed the Hyuuga and spit on the ground, "If I die here then I'm going to take you and those children with me!" The Kumo-nin shouted madly, laughing loudly as if he had snapped mentally.

Hiashi's eyes widened when the shinobi performed a set of seals, an unknown jutsu. Quickly as he could, he jumped towards the children and repelled the attack with the Hakkesho Kaiten. The Hyuuga's best defensive technique.

He felt the violent rumbling of the earth, saw a blinding light and then smoke. A lot of smoke. When he turned around he saw no Hinata nor Naruto. Sighing in irritation, he knew these were the fakes. Using his Byakugan, he found Kakashi, heading towards Jiraiya's direction. "So he must have had the fake one too. And Tsunade-san is here too." He hopped on a tree and dashed towards the opposite side of his.

_Hinata, stay safe, my child._

* * *

The moment Tsunade appeared next to him, he was shocked to find her body cloaked in lightning and her eyes a golden tint but he kept that aside for later. He nodded in gratitude for her presence, they would save Naruto together.

"Jiraiya, this one is the real one. I can feel it."

Jiraiya grimaced, "I know. Nature chakra grants me the ability to feel the Fox' chakra and where the Fox is..." "Is Naruto." Tsunade finished for him.

"That bastard will die." She continued, using more lightning she appeared in front of the Kumo-nin, "Now!"

Feeling the surge of chakra moving towards her legs, she punched his stomach, rupturing his organs in the process and sent him flying towards a tree or four. Jiraiya caught the small children and sighed in relief when Naruto and Hinata were unharmed. Fortunately for him, the Fox already healed the damage done to Naruto.

Naruto stirred in his arms and blearily opened her eyes, blinking, "T-tou-chan?" She asked uncertainly, cheeks stained with dry tears and blood.

"H-hai, tou-chan is here." The two summon nodded at each other in silence and left the scene. They weren't needed anymore beside kaa-chan had a dinner to finish and she was late as it was. Jiraiya's toad-like appearance vanished and he smiled sadly at his daughter, stroking her cheek. He had almost lost her. "You're safe now. Nothing will get past tou-chan. Not anymore." And he swore to start upping his training program, together with Naruto. This would not be happening again because next time Naruto would be trained in the art of a ninja.

When he looked at Tsunade, his eyes widened considerably and he called out her name in distress. Naruto and Hinata couldn't see her like that. They were enough traumatized with the whole abduction deal. "Tsunade! Stop!" When she didn't listen, he used a weak Genjutsu to lull Naruto and Hinata back to sleep. He had to deal with another blonde.

* * *

But Tsunade never heard Jiraiya's scream and continued.

She smirked in glee when she saw blood dripping down. She used to be scared of that but now she loved the sight. She loved the sight of her victim who was bleeding. With her red-polished nails, she picked the Kumo-nin up his chin, looking at him through half-lidded eyes, her long lashes making her even more beautiful, "What did I find here? A toy to play with?" She spoke in a sugary voice.

She moved her nails up his cheek, infusing it with chakra and scarring him. She enjoyed the blissful screams that tore from his throat.

"That's what you get for hurting my precious Naru-chan." With another giggle, she continued the scarring, not leaving a spot behind.

When that was done, she tapped her under lip, "Now what to do…? Ah! I got it!" Chakra gloved her hands and she proceeded to break his bones, crush them into dust and mend them back together. The man kept struggling and screaming and coughing up blood and Tsunade laughed in bliss.

"Those who have been sweet, will get candy, those who have been naughty, will get the rod." She sang in her melodious voice, enjoying the sight of red that was seeping through his clothes.

The man kept begging for mercy but Tsunade wasn't one to be merciful, "Was Kumo merciful when they decided to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress and Naruto?" When she didn't received an answer, she inclined her head towards him, sneering, "Were you being merciful when you hurt my precious Naruto?"

He only looked down in shame, his deformed bloody face hidden from her sight and tears pooling down his eyes. "…I'm sorry."

"_Pitiful_." She spat out in fury. "And sorry isn't enough." How dare that scum apologize after everything he has done?! She moved her hands in utmost speed, a green-blue ball filled with pure medical chakra was rotating on her palm and merciless she thrust her hand towards his ribcage, "Iryo Rasengan!"

When suddenly, she was pushed away, her jutsu hitting the ground instead. A blinding light covered the entire area and then the ground started rupturing and violent earthquakes appeared. She coughed, waving the dust away and noticed the person was Jiraiya. She recognized his smell immediately and relaxed in his hold.

"Naruto…" She coughed again, snaking an arm around his neck to secure herself. "Where is she?"

The moment his eyes locked with his, she shivered because that look was only set for his enemies. "You dare to torture someone in front of my daughter?"

His voice was calm, too calm. "Shit. I don't know what happened to me. I saw red." She tightened her hold on his arms, biting her lips. "But she was unconscious…"

"She woke up."

Tsunade searched for Naruto and found her in the arms of Kakashi. Hinata in her father's arm. And the Kumo-nin? She couldn't see him. Did he escap- "My clone is already taking him back to T&I Department. We can use the information he has against Kumo and charge them for breaking the peace treaty."

She nodded in understanding. That was fair enough. "That sounds reasonable."

He nodded, sending her another disapproved look, "More reasonable that some petty revenge."

"But you wanted to kill him _too_. I could see it in your eyes!" She tried defending herself.

He jumped down and put her gently on the ground, "That was before I saw you torturing that man like a madman."

She flinched at that. He was right. She lost all sense of control. Looking away, she mumbled an apology, "I'm sorry…"

He nodded curtly, not feeling like arguing about that and moved his attention back on Naruto, "Can you check them?"

"Hai." And she walked to the two small girls, both hands encased in green, she healed all the damage done to them. "They are fine, nothing damaged but they'll be shaken up by this event. You'll need to keep them preoccupied with something else until they are back to normal."

Hiashi nodded in gratitude, "Arigatou, Tsunade-san."

"Let's go back to Konoha. We need to know what Kumo was planning."

"Hai!" Was the chorus that resonated throughout the forest and they ran back to their hometown, children rescued and minds at ease.


End file.
